LUI
by styvane
Summary: Harry aime Drago, lui le hait. Pourtant il accepte de passer ses vacances chez lui. Théo entre en jeu, commence alors une histoire... à trois.MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages sont la propriétés de JKR, l'histoire est à moi.

**Pour situer** : L'histoire se déroule après la mort de Voldemort, à Poudlard.

**Les personnages** : Ne soyez pas surpris, Harry est très cul-cul (très amoureux !) et il fera des choses pas très gentilles. Drago est un enfoiré et il fera des choses pas très gentilles. Donc oui, les persos sont différents du livre, si cela vous dérange, oust, allez relire vos livres.

La fic comporte 12 chapitres, elle est terminée, donc je posterais un chapitre par jour. ( sauf cas de force majeur !)

**PS** : si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin, sinon bonne lecture ^^.

**CHAPITRE 1**

Ginny et moi c'était parait il à la vie à la mort. Ayant réussit à survivre à la mort, il ne nous restait plus qu'à vivre la vie qui nous était destinée. Mais voila, il semblerait que tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on l'ait décidé.

Voldemort disparu à jamais, Ginny que j'avais éloigné de moi par mesure de protection, était revenue à mes côtés.

C'est donc tout naturellement que nous sommes ressortis ensemble. De longs mois se sont écoulés avant que Poudlard ne rouvre ses portes et nous accueille à nouveau.

Beaucoup ne sont pas revenus, certains à cause de leur mort précipitée, d'autres las d'attendre une hypothétique réouverture, s'étaient dirigés vers d'autres écoles.

Hermione et Ron sortaient ensemble depuis la fin de Voldemort. Ils étaient inséparables et formaient un véritable couple, s'embrassant, se disputant, se réconciliant. Ginny et moi c'était calme, plat, sans saveur. Une succession de jours qui se suivaient, à mesure que les sentiments s'étiolaient, inlassablement.

Cela semblait lui suffire à elle, à moi non, je m'ennuyais, je vivotais. Rien d'époustouflant dans la vie du sauveur du monde sorcier, rien d'exaltant juste une enfilade de cours dans des journées trop longues, une petite amie ennuyeuse, une vie insipide.

Si j'en souffrais, je ne le montrais pas. Personne ne pouvait s'imaginer que le survivant puisse se plaindre de sa vie, il avait la gloire, une petite amie mignonne, des amis formidables, un parterre de lèche bottes, prêt à tout pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces, le rêve quoi !

Sauf que peu à peu, ce rêve que j'avais idéalisé et cette vie tranquille à laquelle j'avais longtemps aspiré, me tuait à petit feu. Je sombrais inexorablement dans une détresse dont je craignais ne jamais en sortir.

Enfin ça, c'était jusqu'à ce que LUI revienne enfin. LUI, c'est 1 mètres 85 de chair et d'os, une magnifique chevelure digne d'une blonde peroxydée et 80 kg de rage apparente. LUI, c'est Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy mort à Azkaban du baiser du detraqueur et de Narcissa morte entre les mains de celui que les Malefoy vénérait, celui à qui ils avaient offert leur vie, leur fortune et qui les avait trahi pour sa propre cause. Drago avait de justesse échappé à la prison grâce à un retournement de veste inopiné, quelques jours avant la bataille. Il faisait désormais partit des 3 seuls Serpentard à être revenu à Poudlard avec Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott.

Donc le blond était revenu, lui aussi avait changé, envolés ses airs de Maître du monde et son air fier qu'il affichait en toute circonstance. Il semblait presque accessible je dis presque car il véhiculait toujours ce petit air princier qui le rendait à mes yeux, magnifique.

La seule chose qui me rendait triste, était son manque d'attention, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne me voyait pas alors que moi je ne voyais que lui.

Je tentais désespérément de me mettre sur son chemin, de fréquenter les mêmes endroits que lui, mais à chaque fois, j'avais le droit à des soupirs d'exaspération ou à des regards noirs.

Plus un mot, plus une insulte, celles qui avaient pourtant jalonné toute ma scolarité, plus de menaces plus ou moins déguisées, rien sauf son indifférence, qui à elle seule me faisait bien plus mal que tout les doloris que j'avais reçu pendant la guerre.

Que pouvait il bien y avoir de pire que l'indifférence ? Est ce donc ce que ressentait Ginny quand je l'ignorais ou la délaissais totalement ? Soudain je me sentais mal et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à m'en vouloir de lui faire subir tout cela, je ne l'aimais pas ou plus je ne sais même plus.

**22 décembre (dimanche)**

Les vacances de Noël étaient là et nous avions quitté Poudlard pour quinze jours. J'avais décliné l'offre de venir au Terrier, j'avais un chez moi et je revendiquais le droit de pouvoir être un peu seul avec moi-même, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis… depuis jamais je crois. Ginny avait boudé, pleuré mais je m'en foutais. J'avais promit de passer pour le réveillon de Noël, mais je n'étais pas plus emballé que cela.

Des courses s'imposaient, il fallait que je trouve des cadeaux pour mes amis. Je détestais cette corvée, les magasins étaient une plaie, les clients étaient une plaie. Heureusement j'avais ma cape d'invisibilité qui me permettrait de me mouvoir le plus possible sans être vu. Quatre heures plus tard, je sirotais,

Exténué, une bierraubeurre au Chaudron Baveur. Assis au fond de la salle pour être tranquille je le vis, LUI, assit un peu plus loin devant un verre d'alcool qui semblait être du whisky pur feu. Il regardait dans le vide et mon cœur se serra.

J'hésitais entre rester à ma place ou aller le voir, la peur de me faire refouler me retenait un peu contre ma volonté, après tout il ne me parlait pas alors un peu de plus ou un peu moins cela ne ferait pas une grosse différence. Je me levais et m'avançais fébrilement à sa rencontre et alors que je croyais le prendre par surprise, il leva la tête vers moi et me lança un sourire moqueur.

- Tiens, ce cher Potter sauveur de l'humanité, il t'en a fallu du temps avant d'oser venir. Le courage des Gryffondor aurait il encore une fois été exagéré.

- Quel accueil chaleureux Drago.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me suive.

- Je ne te suivais pas.

- Ah non ! Et à Poudlard non plus ?

Je baissais la tête pour ne pas mettre en valeur mes joues devenues écarlates suite à ses propos. Je m'apprêtais à repartir quand il m'appela.

- Potter reste.

- Je ne voudrais pas te gêner.

- Tu fais chier Potter fais ce que tu veux.

Ni une ni deux, je prenais place à ses côtés abandonnant le peu de fierté qu'il me restait encore. Nous restâmes assis en silence, observant le bal des allées et venues dans la taverne. Buvant à petit gorgeon le contenu de nos verres qui dès qu'ils seraient vides annoncerait sûrement le départ de l'un de nous.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire Potter ?

- Je…, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je vis ici Potter, le ministère m'a tout prit alors je loue une chambre avec le peu d'argent qu'il me reste.

- Tu ne peux pas vivre ici ?

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu mérites mieux que ça.

- Ravi de te l'entendre dire, mais qu'y pouvons nous.

- Viens vivre chez moi.

- Pardon ! T'es dingue Potter, ricana-t-il. Pourquoi est ce que je viendrais vivre avec toi ? Donne moi une seule bonne raison.

- Parce que je tiens à toi, chuchotais je.

- J'ai bien compris Potter ! Et bien crois moi sur parole si je te réponds que c'est justement la seule chose qui me fait refuser ton offre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être harcelé et épié Potter. D'ailleurs jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles tu n'étais pas raide dingue de ta Weasley et hétéro.

- Je m'en fiche de Ginny et je suis bi.

- Grand bien te fasses Potter, tu ne m'intéresses absolument pas alors n'espère pas me faire venir chez toi pour me baiser.

- Juste en ami alors.

- Pourquoi tu insistes ?

- Tu as raison, je suis stupide de vouloir me rapprocher de toi et de vouloir et devenir ton ami.

- Où habites tu ? Souffla-t-il.

- Pas très loin d'ici, au Square Grimmaurd, l'ancienne demeure des Black.

- Une branche de ma famille, rétorqua Drago.

- Sirius, mon parrain, me l'a légué à sa mort.

- Ce serait juste une cohabitation amicale ?

- Oui.

- Tu me laisses le temps de récupérer mes affaires.

- Je t'attends, dis je un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Il ne fut pas long à revenir avec pour tout bagages une seule et unique malle. Si cela me stupéfiait je n'osais rien dire, je me doutais qu'il devait avoir tout perdu après la guerre et je ne voulais pas attiser des rancoeurs entre nous, il y en avait déjà tellement.

Le Square Grimmaurd ayant servit de QG pendant la guerre, les chambres étaient entièrement refaites, aussi j'avais l'embarras du choix tant elles étaient nombreuses, cependant je trouvais plus pratique de lui donner celle qui correspondait avec la mienne. Il pourrait avoir besoin de quelque chose en pleine nuit, un verre d'eau, un câlin et en tant qu'hôte je me devais d'être capable de lui fournir tout ce qu'il désirait.

Bien que pas luxueuse, ma maison me convenait très bien, le fait qu'elle est appartenue à Sirius y était pour quelque chose. J'aimais à me l'imaginer aux mêmes endroits auxquels je me tenais, à cuisiner ou à lire et cela me permettait d'avoir, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un lien avec lui. Je sais que c'est pathétique surtout quand les larmes me montent et que je sanglote encore après tout ce temps sur sa disparition. Ma maison est chaleureuse et n'a rien de commun avec un manoir quelconque mais elle m'appartient elle est mon vrai chez moi. C'est l'endroit ou j'aimerai vivre avec celui que j'aime, même qu'en ce moment je goûte un peu à ce rêve.

- Potter, hurla Drago.

- Hein !

- Tu es sourd ?

- Non je réfléchissais

- Tu pleures !

- Non, enfin si, des vieux souvenirs ce n'est rien. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Oui, établir quelques règles.

- Ce serait normalement à moi de le faire tu ne crois pas ?

- Bien, je t'écoute.

- Non, vas y dis moi ce à quoi tu pensais.

- T'es bizarre Potter. Je peux rentrer et sortir quand je le désire.

- Ce n'est pas une prison.

- Je peux inviter qui je veux ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Blaise et Théodore.

- Oui sans problème, je veux que tu te sentes chez toi.

- Je peux re-décorer ma chambre ?

- Oui.

- Tant mieux car je l'ai déjà fait, ricana-t-il. Je te paie un loyer.

- Non, je n'en paie pas moi-même.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Potter.

- Harry, mon prénom c'est Harry. Si on vit ensemble il vaut mieux qu'on soit un minimum aimable l'un avec l'autre.

- Tant que cela ne m'amène pas dans ton lit, répliqua-t-il, au fait j'ai condamné la porte communicante entre nos deux chambres je n'ai pas envie que tu viennes me regarder dormir à mon insu.

- Pour qui me prends tu Drago ? Un pervers ou un voyeur.

- Ne me dis pas qu'en m'invitant tes pensées étaient pures Potter. Si le but de la manœuvre est de baiser avec moi tu peux toujours aller te faire voir ailleurs.

- Si c'est ce que tu penses j'en suis désolé, fis je blessé.

- Bien, donc aucun malentendu entre nous ?

- Non aucun, répondis-je en me levant. Je sors ne m'attends pas pour dîner. Tu trouveras de quoi manger dans la cuisine, à demain.

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, je transplanais au Terrier pour voir Hermione et accessoirement ma petite amie puisqu'elles vivaient sous le même toit. Heureusement Ginny était absente, j'étais énervé et je sais que je n'aurais pas supporté qu'elle me colle et forcement je l'aurais envoyé se faire voir. Il va falloir que je rompe avec elle mais j'ai peur de la réaction de ma famille d'adoption, j'ai peur qu'elle me tourne le dos, que mes meilleurs amis me tournent le dos et estiment que je ne vaux rien et que je ne suis qu'un enfoiré qui a profité de Ginny. Pourtant Merlin m'en est témoin, je n'ai jamais profité d'elle et je ne compte plus les fois ou j'ai dû la repousser à son grand étonnement, je suis, j'avoue, le meilleur des gendres, celui dont toutes les familles rêve. Je puis vous assurer que ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle a perdu sa virginité.

Bien qu'étant mon meilleur ami, je ne pouvais me confier à Ron qui aurait sûrement hurlé si il avait apprit que j'hébergeais Drago chez moi et je commençais à croire qu'il aurait peut être raison.

Hermione ne me fit aucune remarque désobligeante, elle m'écoutait m'enliser dans mes explications et lentement mais sûrement, j'en venais à ne plus être sûr de mes propres arguments. À la fin de ma tirade, qui me laissa à bout de souffle, Hermione me répondit par un "d'accord" que je trouvais léger mais qui finalement me convenait.

- C'est tout l'effet que cela te fait ?

- Depuis le temps que tu lorgnais sur lui.

- Tu l'avais vu !

- Tout le monde l'a vu Harry, sauf Ron et Ginny, précisa-t-elle.

- Ne leur dit pas.

- Non, je compte bien épouser Ron un jour et je le préfère en vie, quand à Ginny, c'est ton problème.

- Drago me déteste il a vu lui aussi que je le suivais dans Poudlard.

- Et il a quand même accepté ta proposition !

- Oui mais il a posé ses conditions.

- Tu m'étonnes !

- Hein !

- Il n'a personne ?

- Non, il est tout seul.

- Tu restes, Ginny va rentrer.

- Non, je…j'ai le temps.

- Bonne soirée alors, ricana Hermione.

Resté seul, je décampais avant de tomber sur Ron et sa soeur. J'hésitais à rentrer chez moi, j'avais dit à Drago que je ne rentrerais pas pour le dîner, or, je n'étais parti que depuis une trentaine de minutes.

Quand au bout de 15 minutes, je décidais que le blond n'allait tout de même pas réussir à m'exiler de chez moi, je retransplanais et ramenais tout de même une pizza pour le dîner.

Nous mangeâmes en silence et Drago ne me fit aucune remarque sur mon retour précipité. Après s'être salué, Drago regagna sa chambre me laissant seul et dépité. Je rangeais rapidement et montais à mon tour, sachant pertinemment que le sommeil serait long à venir.

**24 décembre (mardi)**

Nous étions déjà le 24 et cela faisait 2 jours que nous vivions ensemble. Moi espérant le croiser à chaque détour de couloir, lui se terrant dans sa chambre. Je ne m'étais pas enquis de ses projets pour le réveillon, mais je regrettais de devoir me rendre chez les Weasley, ma, plus très sûre, belle famille.

L'idée folle de le convier à m'accompagner, m'avait traversé l'esprit, mais elle fut bien vite oubliée, quand Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, ses amis, sonnèrent à la porte.

Si j'étais étonné de les voir, eux savaient que je viendrais leur ouvrir et ils me servirent leur plus beau sourire à mon apparition.

Je m'effaçais pour les laisser entrer, quand Drago déboula du 1er étage, il leur décrocha un sourire qui me fit pâlir de jalousie et les emmena dans le salon.

Je restais pantois dans l'entrée, me demandant si j'oserais les rejoindre ou faire comme si ils n'étaient pas là et vaquer à mes occupations. Ma curiosité l'emporta sur mon bon sens et je me précipitais pour leur proposer une boisson.

- T'es pas encore parti, me cingla Drago.

- Non pourquoi ? Je te dérange.

- Non mais ta rouquine doit se languir de toi.

- Ouais sûrement.

- Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz, ricana le métis.

- Je voulais juste me montrer poli, fis-je.

- Je veux bien une bierraubeurre, demanda Théo, si tu en as.

- Oui, je t'amène ça.

- Eh ! Fit Drago, tu joues à quoi ?

- Il me propose un verre, je serais bien malpoli de refuser.

- Il te plait toujours autant, remarqua Blaise.

- Quoi ! S'étonna Drago.

- Il en pince pour lui.

- Blaise tais toi, rougit Théo.

- Mais pourquoi lui, grimaça Drago, c'est Potter !

- Et alors ! Je le trouve mignon, gentil et altruiste et en plus il a un joli petit cul. Malheureusement, soupira-t-il, il ne voit que toi.

- N'importe quoi, souffla Drago.

- Il a raison, appuya Blaise, Potter et accro.

- Et moi hétéro.

- Et Thomas c'était quoi ?

- Une erreur monumentale.

- Tiens Théodore, fis-je en lui tendant son verre, je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

- Oui Harry, c'est mon prénom.

- Et moi tu peux m'appeler Blaise, ajouta le métis.

- Vous faites quoi ce soir ?

- Resto et boite de nuit, on va aller draguer, fit Drago.

- Ah ! Je fis déçu, amusez vous bien.

- Toi aussi chez les belettes, tu vas sûrement danser avec belle maman.

Je ne répondis pas, mais je me contentais de grimacer en repensant au Noël précédent. J'avais enchaîné trois danses avec Molly et j'avais dû patienter deux jours avant que l'odeur de son parfum bon marché, me sorte du nez.

- Je vais me changer, fit Drago.

- Je t'accompagne, proposa Blaise.

- Je reste avec Harry, fit Théo en les regardant s'éloigner. Pourquoi tu sors avec Weasley fille si tu es gay ?

- Hein !

- Tu as compris Harry.

- Je l'aime.

- J'aime Drago et pourtant je ne sortirais pas avec lui, il est comme un frère.

- L'habitude sans doute, ma peur d'autre chose.

- Il n'y a pas de honte à être gay, on vit très bien avec.

- "on", le repris-je.

- Je parle de moi surtout, rit il. Tu es bi.

- Bi quoi ?

- Bisexuel.

- Et toi tu es bizarre.

- Et toi tu me plais beaucoup.

- Merci, je rougis.

- Si Drago continu d'être trop bête pour voir que tu existes fais moi signe.

- Tu viens Théo, fit Drago qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- J'arrive, joyeux Noël Harry.

- Merci Théo, toi aussi.

La mort dans l'âme, je transplanais au Terrier, les bras chargé de cadeaux. J'eus le droit à l'accueil habituel de Molly où je devais me débattre entre les embrassades et les câlins à n'en plus finir. Ginny se colla à moi tant qu'elle pu et ne me lâcha que lorsqu'une envie pressante se fit sentir.

Je me forçais à sourire et à être enjoué, Drago ne quittait pas mes pensées et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'imaginer, une dizaine de filles, pendues à son cou. Je grimaçais en pensant que je risquerais sûrement d'en croiser une demain au moment du petit déjeuner, mon coeur se serra à cette pensée.

- Ça va ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je ne me sens pas dans mon élément.

- Quitte là, plus tu attends, plus ce sera difficile, Ginny m'a parlé de fiançailles.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, ni que les Weasley me rejette, ils sont un peu ma famille.

- Ils le comprendront, ils t'aiment et pas seulement parce que tu sors avec leur fille.

- Ce soir c'est mal venu, hein !

- Je ne sais pas Harry, Ron me fait signe de venir, je crois qu'il va me faire sa demande devant tout le monde.

- Je ne veux pas rater ça.

Nous nous s'approchâmes de la table où c'était déroulé le dîner, tous étaient revenus à la demande de Ron. Ginny sûrement dans la confidence, ne cessait de me jeter des œillades énamourées et je palissais à vu d'œil, sentant le piège se refermer sur moi.

Quand Ron fit sa demande officielle, ils furent ballottés de bras en bras essuyant les félicitations de rigueur. Ginny s'approcha de moi et me servit son plus beau sourire. Molly nous regardait, attendrie et je sentis que c'était le moment où jamais, soit j'imitais mon meilleur ami, soit je mettais un terme à cette relation qui selon moi ne menait à rien.

- Ginny, commençais-je, je t'aime beaucoup.

- Oh ! S'emballa Molly en tapant dans ses mains.

- Je t'aime beaucoup, repris-je puisant dans le peu de courage qui me restais, mais nous deux cela ne sera pas possible.

Un silence plana sur l'assemblée. Tous s'étaient attendus à un tas de déclarations, mais sûrement pas à celle-ci. Ginny commença à pleurer sans me lâcher des yeux.

- Mais, fit Molly, tu l'aimes !

- Oui, comme ma petite sœur, pas comme Ron aime Hermione. Je ressens des sentiments pour toi Ginny, mais ils ne sont pas aussi forts qu'au début. Je ne veux pas te mentir en te faisant croire en des choses qui ne se passeront jamais.

- Je comprends, sanglota-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé, ajoutais-je à l'égard de toute la famille, dont Molly qui tentait de consoler sa fille au mieux ?

- Ben ça ! Fit Ron, je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

- Désolé j'ai gâché votre moment à tout les deux.

- T'en fais pas, tu te rends compte Hermione et moi on va se marier.

- Vous allez attendre la fin de vos études ?

- Oui, connaissant Mione elle voudra attendre.

- On en a fait du chemin, soupirais-je.

- Tu ne seras jamais mon beau frère alors.

- Non, mais cela ne change rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Rien, sourit Ron, j'aurais préféré que ma sœur ne souffre pas, mais bon les sentiments ça ne se commande pas.

- Merci.

**25 décembre (mercredi)**

L'instant tant attendu, arriva en ce matin de Noël, lorsque déjà attablé devant mon petit déjeuner depuis quelques minutes, j'entendis Drago arriver.

Serait il seul ou accompagné ? Me ferait il l'affront de débarquer avec une de ses conquêtes de la veille ?

Je le vis apparaître seul et je me tordis le cou pour voir si quelqu'un le suivait, rassuré, je saluais le Serpentard et retournais à mes tartines. Le blond se servit son thé et prit place devant moi. Des tas de questions concernant le déroulement de sa soirée me brûlaient les lèvres, mais je ne voulais pas paraître trop curieux, ni lui indiquer que je me souciais de sa vie privée.

Ce fut le blond qui engagea la conversation en premier.

- Potter de quoi as-tu parlé avec Théo hier soir ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Il t'a dit que tu lui plaisais c'est ça ?

- En quoi cela te regarde ? Tu es jaloux ?

- Il plaisantait, tu t'en es rendu compte n'est-ce pas ? Quand à être jaloux, j'aimerai bien savoir de quoi.

- Et pourquoi se ficherait il de moi ?

- Pour te faire marcher, qui pourrait te trouver à son goût Potter à part ta belette ?

- Tu as toujours les mots pour me faire sentir que je suis un moins que rien, fis-je la voix tremblante, tout le monde n'est pas toi Malefoy, tout le monde n'a pas ton assurance, ta froideur et ta méchanceté.

- C'est la réalité.

- Ce n'est pas parce que pour toi je ne vaux rien que les autres ne me voient pas.

- Comme ta rouquine, rit Drago.

- Laisse là en dehors de ça.

- Je retourne me coucher, cette nuit très prolifique en conquêtes m'a laissé sur les genoux, je suis harassé. Oh ! Au fait, je ne t'ai rien acheté pour Noël.

- Je ne te demande rien, d'ailleurs je n'ai rien pour toi non plus.

- Parfait.

J'attendis qu'il disparaisse et attrapais le petit paquet, que j'avais eut juste le temps de dissimuler à l'arrivée du blond. Je me levais, me dirigeais vers la cheminée et le jetais dans les flammes. Je laissais mes larmes couler et me mis à espérer que les vacances se terminent le plus rapidement possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un petit mot** : Drago ne fera pas de cadeau à Harry et celui ci sera une victime plutôt consentente. Cela reste de la fiction, donc prenez du recul avec tout ça.

CHAPITRE 2

**29 décembre (dimanche)**

Contrairement à ce que j'espérais, les jours s'égrainèrent lentement. Drago ne restait plus cloîtré dans sa chambre et j'avais émit l'hypothèse, qu'il faisait exprès de se trouver au même moment, dans les mêmes pièces que moi.

Blaise était revenu une fois en quatre jours, tandis que Théo passait chaque jour, faisant une simple apparition ou restant parfois quelques heures. J'avais apprit à le connaître et bien qu'il ne soit pas Drago, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui trouver du charme et beaucoup de gentillesse. Je me demandais d'ailleurs, ce qui pouvait les réunir tout les deux.

Aujourd'hui, il était arrivé aux alentours de 19 heures et je lui avais proposé de rester dîné. Drago avait un peu tiqué et Théo ravi, s'était empressé d'accepter.

Théo me faisait du gringue et j'appréciais grandement, surtout que cela semblait énormément déplaire à Drago. Je décidais donc d'en jouer pour le plus grand plaisir de Théo.

- Tu fais quoi Harry pour le nouvel an ?

- Rien pour le moment, je resterais probablement ici.

- Tu ne vas pas chez les belettes ?

- Arrête de les appeler comme ça.

- Tu en épouseras bientôt une, il faut t'y faire.

- Non, marmonnais-je, j'ai rompu avec Ginny.

- Génial, s'emballa Théo, enfin je veux dire tant mieux, si ça n'allait plus entre vous.

- Ils ont dû pleurer dans leur taudis, ils perdent le héros national et son compte en banque.

- Tu es ignoble Malefoy, tout ne se résume pas à l'argent et à la notoriété, tu devrais en savoir quelque chose maintenant. Mais non, tu es trop fier et imbu de ta personne pour regarder autre chose que ton nombril. Bon appétit, fis-je en me levant, j'ai plus faim.

- Attends Harry, tu es un imbécile Drago.

- Ouais, grommela-t-il.

- Harry reste là.

- Je ne le supporte plus, j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en l'invitant chez moi.

- Il est bête, mais il n'est pas méchant

- Je croyais qu'il avait changé maintenant que la guerre et terminée et que ses parents sont morts.

- Crois moi si je te dis qu'il a changé, mais n'espère pas non plus de miracle du jour au lendemain.

- Tu es gentil toi, reniflais-je.

- Oui, je fais un très mauvais Serpentard. Reviens avec nous, tu n'as rien mangé et cela ne se fait pas d'abandonner un invité.

- D'accord, mais si il me fait la moindre remarque je l'étripe.

- Ça marche, sourit Théo.

Nous retournâmes nous asseoir et Drago se leva à son tour, il bougonna quelque chose d'inaudible et sorti de la pièce.

- Tu ne lui cours pas après ? Fis-je.

- Non, j'aime bien t'avoir pour moi tout seul. Passe le réveillon de l'an avec moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te le demande et que j'en ai envie.

- Et Drago ?

- Il ira avec Blaise, on avait encore rien prévu.

- Tu crois qu'il ne t'en voudra pas.

- Sûrement mais on s'en fout, on se concentre sur nous.

- Parce qu'il y a un nous ? Depuis quand ?

- Depuis jamais apparemment, soupira Théo.

- On peut sortir en ami.

- Je pourrais te draguer ?

- Je ****… ****je ne sais pas, c'est nouveau pour moi.

- Je ne te mangerai pas, enfin pas sans ton accord, ajouta-t-il.

Je rougis à nouveau et jouais avec ma fourchette pour me donner une contenance, les propos de Théo avaient fait naître tout un tas d'images dans ma tête, qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer le feu de mes joues.

Théo ricana et se rapprocha de moi doucement, plongé dans mes pensées je sursautais, quand je sentis le souffle de Théo contre ma joue.

- Je passerai te prendre vers vingt heures, fais toi beau.

J****'****opinais et sursautais, à nouveau, quand les lèvres douces et chaudes de Théo effleurèrent ma joue bouillante.

Je ne revis pas Drago de la journée et dînais seul. J'avais longuement hésité à aller frapper à sa porte, mais un reste de fierté m'en empêchait.

Après tout ce n'était pas de ma faute si il était toujours désagréable, alors que j'avais tout fait pour améliorer ses vacances.

**30 décembre (lundi)**

Le lendemain Théo ne passa pas, mais Blaise vint rendre visite à Drago et ils restèrent enfermés de longues heures. Bien que je sache qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux deux, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jaloux, j'étais jaloux de leur proximité et de leur complicité, cela me faisait rager.

Ils redescendirent tout les deux et Blaise me salua avant de partir. Drago lui, fit comme ci je n'existais pas et il retourna dans sa chambre.

Ne tenant plus, je me lançais à sa suite.

- Drago, sort de là.

- Laisse moi.

- Ouvre ou je défonce la porte.

- Tu m'emmerdes Potter, je ne suis pas à tes ordres.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté de vivre ici ?

- Parce que tu me l'as proposé.

- La vraie raison.

- Je n'avais pas envie de vivre dans un hôtel miteux.

- C'est tout, juste pour ton confort.

- Tu veux entendre quoi ? Que je me pâme d'amour pour toi ? Que j'espère finir dans ton lit avant la fin des vacances ?

- Non, je pensais qu'on aurait pu devenir des amis.

- Je ne suis pas Théo, je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge, je ne m'amuse pas à faire croire des choses qui n'existent pas pour baiser.

La porte claqua avant que j'aie le temps de répliquer. Théo m'avait il sciemment invité pour coucher avec moi ? Une nausée me retourna l'estomac et je me précipitais pour vomir le peu que j'avais mangé.

Je ne savais pas comment contacter Théo pour annuler, autrement que par hibou et Drago ne me donnerait sûrement pas son adresse. Je décidais donc de faire comme ci Drago ne m'avait rien dit et je verrais comment les choses se dérouleraient demain soir.

**31 décembre (mardi)**

Théo arriva en avance et je n'étais pas prêt. Drago se fit une joie de le conduire au salon et en profita pour l'interroger sur le programme de notre soirée.

- Je comptais l'emmener au restaurant, puis à l'opéra et ensuite on finira la soirée en allant voir le feu d'artifice Moldu.

- Et tu comptes te le faire au milieu des pétards Moldus ?

- Quoi ? Non pas lui.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Drago étonné.

- Il est particulier, sourit Théo, il donne envie de l'aimer et si il me donne cette chance je la saisirais.

- T'es qu'un Poufsouffle.

- Tu devrais essayer Drago, essayes de penser avec ta tête et ton cœur, ne te laisse pas guider par ta queue et ton désir de soumettre tout le monde.

- Tu veux vraiment sortir avec lui !

- Oui, mais il ne le voudra pas.

- Pourquoi ? Tu sais être persuasif quand tu le veux vraiment.

- À cause de toi crétin, pourquoi es tu ici ? Pourquoi prend t-il soin de toi ? Pourquoi cela fait il des mois qu'il te suis et espère que tu le remarques ?

- Parce que c'est dans ses putains de gênes de sauveur.

- Décidemment, soupira-t-il.

- Bonsoir Théo, tu es déjà là !

- Oui, je me languissais de te voir.

- Je suis prêt, qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir Drago ?

- Je sors.

- Ok, à demain alors.

- Ouais c'est ça, amusez vous bien, ajouta-t-il.

Je ne relevais pas l'allusion, sachant pertinemment qu'il espérait me blesser. Théo me prit ma main et nous transplanâmes. Drago resté seul, regagna sa chambre en traînant des pieds. Ce soir il serait encore seul, à ruminer sur sa triste vie. Il avait refusé l'offre de Blaise qui voulait l'emmener dans un grand dîner mondain, il avait espéré que Harry décommande sa sortie avec Théo, au moins il se serait senti moins seul.

OoOoO

Quand nous ressortions du restaurant, il était presque 23 heures. Théo me confia qu'il avait prévu de m'emmener à l'opéra, mais que l'heure tardive ne le permettait plus. Je m'excusais, me sentant coupable, le dîner m'avait semblé si bon et l'atmosphère si agréable, que j'avais prit tout mon temps et Théo n'avait sûrement pas osé me presser. Nous marchions dans la rue côté sorcier et Théo m'avoua qu'ensuite nous irions côté Moldu. Si j'étais surpris je ne le montrais pas, je ne voulais pas le vexer. Nous étions l'un à côté de l'autre sur le trottoir et je sentais parfois sa main qui frôlait la mienne, à chaque fois je tressautais et je ne sais pas si il le voyait, mais à chaque fois il s'écartait de moi.

Beaucoup de monde commençait à sortir dans les rues, la foule se faisait dense et je me rapprochais de Théo pour ne pas être séparés par le flot de passants.

- D'où sort tout ce monde ? Rigola Théo.

- C'est bientôt l'heure des vœux, les gens sortent pour se souhaiter une bonne année.

- Ah ! Je ne le savais pas.

- Ça se passe comme ça chez moi, chez les Moldus, les gens sortent dans la rue, font la fête, vont au feu d'artifice.

- Et tu aimes ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupirais je.

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir de chez mon oncle et ma tante, ils partaient à Londres et me laissaient à la maison seul.

- Tout seul, reprit Théo.

- Oui, murmurais je.

- Viens, fit il en me prenant la main.

Il venait d'accélérer le pas et je tentais de suivre la cadence en bousculant tout le monde autour de moi. Nous étions désormais sur le chemin de traverse où la foule était encore plus dense que précédemment. Nous nous frayons un chemin à coup de coude et bientôt le chaudron baveur fut en vue.

Ça y est, nous y étions, côté Moldu. Nous retirâmes nos robes et Théo après les avoir rétrécies, les mit dans son sac. Il me reprit la main, bien que cela ne soit pas utile, mais je ne voyais pas de raison de la lui reprendre. Nous approchions tant bien que mal de la Tamise et l'endroit était noir de monde, je commençais à comprendre pourquoi nous étions là et sans m'en rendre compte, je serrais la main de Théo plus fort.

Il était presque 23 heures 30 quand la première détonation résonna dans tout Londres. Les explosifs se succédèrent à un rythme soutenu et peu à peu je me retrouvais entre les bras de Théo, la tête en arrière posée sur son épaule. Ce n'est que lorsque que le décompte de la nouvelle année, couplée au bouquet final, se fit entendre, que je sorti enfin de ma torpeur.

- Désolé, grimaçais-je.

- De quoi ?

- De t'avoir prit comme un oreiller.

- Tout le plaisir a été pour …

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que je me retrouvais happé par la fille à côté de moi qui me claqua la bise en me souhaitant une bonne année.

Théo rigola devant mon air surpris et essaya de m'attraper avant qu'une autre fille ne m'accapare à nouveau. De retour dans ses bras, je le vis se pencher vers moi et poser doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, ce fut bref et il me murmura ses voeux bonne année près de l'oreille, ce qui m'envoya tout un tas de frissons tout le long de la colonne.

Je le regardais comme si, je le voyais pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais envie de lui rendre son chaste baiser et de m'y perdre un instant pour oublier tout ce qui n'allait pas dans ma vie. Nous fûmes bousculés et Théo toisa méchamment des jeunes mecs un peu ivres, qui s'excusèrent en riant et passèrent leur chemin.

- Tu veux qu'on bouge de là ?

- Pour aller où ?

- À Soho, c'est le quartier gay de Londres.

- Comment connais tu tout cela ? T'es pas censé être un Serpentard dégoûté des Moldus.

- J'ai vécu à Londres l'année dernière.

- Tu étais à Poudlard !

- Pendant les vacances de Pâques.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est une longue histoire Harry et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle te plaise.

- Tu as fait des choses répréhensibles Nott ? Plaisantais-je, t'inquiètes pas cela ne peut pas être pire que de devenir Mangemort.

Le regard que me lança Théo à ce moment là, me figea sur place. Il me semblait que j'ai visé juste.

- Je te raconte toute l'histoire Harry mais je t'en prie ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'il te plait.

Je hochais la tête, bien décidé à en savoir plus. Instinctivement mon regard se porta vers son bras gauche avant de réaliser qu'avec sa veste je ne verrais rien. Il sentit mon regard et je le vis blessé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal par ma faute, j'avais été tellement jugé que je ne souhaitais à personne de l'être à son tour.

- J'ai hâte de l'entendre, répondis-je en lui souriant.

Au lieu de Soho et de sa cohorte de bars, pubs et boîtes en tout genre, Théo nous fit transplaner au Square Grimmaurd. On s'installa dans le salon autour d'un café et mal à l'aise, Théo commença son récit.

- L'année dernière en février j'ai eu 17 ans et comme tu le sais mon père était un Mangemort, j'ai donc eut le droit à mon courrier m'indiquant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait choisit pour rejoindre ses rangs. Je devais être marqué pendant les vacances d'avril, je ne voulais pas devenir Mangemort, je ne voulais pas être esclave de ce monstre et finir comme mon père. J'ai donc été voir Dumbledore et il m'a promit de me cacher, je suis venu à Londres, ici au Square Grimmaurd. Quand je suis retourné à Poudlard, j'ai reçu une lettre de menace de mon père, si je ne devenais pas Mangemort, il menaçait de s'en prendre à mes amis et je savais que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, le Lord était capable de tant de choses. Dumbledore m'a conseillé d'accepter et m'a proposé de devenir espion pour l'ordre.

- Je l'ignorais, quand as-tu été marqué ?

- Fin avril, j'ai fais semblant de m'échapper de Poudlard en cachette et ensuite je sortais quand je le désirais, Dumbledore me le permettait.

- Et Drago et Blaise ?

- Non, ils sont nés plus tard, la guerre était déjà finie, ils ont eut de la chance.

- Cela a été court de avril à mai.

- Environ 15 jours, mais cela m'a suffit crois moi, le voir en face de moi et devoir m'aplatir devant lui c'était pire que tout.

- Je peux la voir ? Demandais-je curieux.

Il releva sa manche et je la vis, elle couvrait presque entièrement l'intérieur de son avant bras mais elle n'était pas laide. Je traçais du doigt les courbes du traçage et je le senti frissonner sous la caresse. Je sentais qu'il me regardait, attendait il que je lui donne mon avis ou que je lui fasse une remarque ? Je levais les yeux sur lui et l'envie de l'embrasser me revint, il semblait si fragile, si bouleversé.

Sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouvais les lèvres sur les siennes, à moitié vautré sur lui dans le canapé qui, il y a encore peu, était le témoin de sa triste révélation. Je sentais ses mains me cramponner la nuque et m'empêchaient presque de tomber par terre. Je m'abandonnais à lui quand du bruit nous tira de notre étreinte.

Devant nous se tenait Drago, une bouteille à la main et l'air pas très frais. Il nous toisait comme si nous étions deux vils insectes qu'il avait envie d'écraser. Je me relevais rapidement en tentant de ne pas m'aplatir et Théo soupira de frustration.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ? fit Drago.

- Si tu le vois bien, s'énerva Théo.

- Désolé, répondit le blond qui ne semblait pas plus navré que ça. J'ai entendu du bruit.

- Menteur, fit Théo, tu avais juste envie de nous faire chier.

- Soit poli tu veux.

- Laisse nous Drago, intervins-je, va te coucher tu n'es pas en état.

- Quoi ? Il a quoi mon état ? Je ne te plais pas comme ça ? Hein !

- Laisse nous, ajouta Théo en se levant et en tentant de le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

- Oh ! Je vois ! Fit Drago en désignant son bras dont la manche était toujours relevée, tu le dragues en lui racontant ta vie de Mangemort. Tu es donc à ce point déterminé à le baiser.

- Ça suffit, hurlais je, laisse nous ne dis plus un mot ou tu le regretteras.

- Tu vas faire quoi ? Me mettre à la porte ? Non tu m'aimes trop pour ça Potter, mais toi il ne t'aime pas, fit il à l'intention de Théo.

De plus en plus en colère, Théo le bouscula une dernière fois et réussit à refermer la porte l'excluant définitivement du salon. Il ferma la porte magiquement et vint se rasseoir dans le canapé. Toujours debout je revoyais Drago crachant son venin sur Théo, son ami, puis je voyais celui-ci effondré sur les coussins, la tête entre ses mains. Je me dirigeais automatiquement vers lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il sorti de sa léthargie et me regarda en pleurs, en s'excusant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'excusait, ce n'était pas de sa faute si son meilleur ami était un enfoiré de première et encore pire quand il buvait.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Théo, arrêtes de pleurer.

- Je ne t'ai pas raconté mon histoire pour t'attirer dans mon lit, mais parce que je tiens à toi et que je voulais que tu saches tout.

- Je le sais, murmurais-je, embrasse moi Théo.

- Tu le veux ? Renifla-t-il.

- Oui, rit-je.

Je me retrouvais plaqué sur le canapé, Théo allongé sur moi. Malgré son poids, je ne le sentais pas pesant, mais plutôt comme un cocon de protection qui me réchauffait le corps, tandis que ses baisers, eux, me réchauffaient le cœur. Nous nous sommes endormis, serrés, blottis, pour nous réveiller qu'au petit matin en entendant le ramdam provenant de la cuisine.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

**01 janvier (mercredi)**

Toujours blottis dans les bras de Théo, qui enfouissait son nez dans mon cou, je devais me contenir pour ne pas hurler de rire, sous les chatouilles, car je ne voulais pas briser cet instant. Il m'embrassa la base du cou et remonta jusqu'à ma mâchoire en laissant une multitude de baiser sur le passage. Je soupirais d'aise et en oubliais presque la scène de Drago d'hier soir, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'on l'entende jurer de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Il ne nous laissera jamais aucun instant de répit, grogna Théo.

- C'est ton ami.

- C'est-ce que je croyais, murmura-t-il.

- Je vais aller me doucher, en attendant, va le voir et demande lui des explications sur son comportement.

- J'en ai pas envie, bouda Théo.

- Comme tu veux, mais ne me reproche jamais d'avoir été la cause de votre discorde.

- Ok j'y vais, j'écoute ses plus plates excuses et je te rejoins sous la douche.

- Non, protestais-je, pas encore. On n'a pas décidé de ce qu'on était l'un pour l'autre et je ne veux pas coucher avec toi si tôt.

- Qui te parle de coucher ?

- Je connais les mecs, j'en suis un, lui rappela Harry.

- À tout à l'heure Harry, dépêches toi de revenir ne me tente pas trop quand même.

- Je fais vite, dis-je en me redressant.

- Je n'ai pas le droit à un bisou ? Demanda-t-il.

- Vas d'abord t'expliquer avec Drago et on verra après.

- D'accord, grogna Théo en se levant à son tour.

J'allais sortir quand il me rattrapa et m'embrassa presque malgré moi. Il me relâcha affichant un sourire espiègle et je soupirais en souriant.

Je me glissais discrètement vers l'étage en tentant de ne pas croiser Drago, je ne voulais pas avoir à m'expliquer avec lui de choses qui finalement ne le regardait pas. Il m'avait clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas de moi, donc j'étais libre de voir qui je voulais sans lui tenir des comptes. J'entendais toujours le bruit de casserole provenant de la cuisine, soit Drago faisait le petit déjeuner façon Moldu, soit il comptait nous faire chier. Le connaissant, je penchais pour la seconde solution, imaginer Drago entrain de faire cuire un œuf, sur une plaque à gaz, relevait finalement plutôt de science fiction. Alors que l'imaginer derrière notre porte armé d'une casserole et d'une louche pour frapper celle-ci, convenait beaucoup plus au Drago casse pied que je côtoyais.

Assis à la table la cuisine, Drago claquait pour la énième fois, une casserole sur celle-ci. Lorsqu'il vit apparaître Théo, les vêtements fripés il ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Théo grogna et lui arracha la casserole des mains avant de la jeter dans l'évier.

- Ça t'amuse Drago ? Tu as quel âge ? gronda Théo.

- Vous ne vous leviez pas, je voulais rendre service.

- Il est 7 heures du matin.

- L'heure des braves, sourit Drago.

- C'était quoi ta scène hier soir ?

- Je voulais t'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

- Quoi ?

- Si j'étais pas venu tu te serais taper Potter et ensuite il t'aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas de toi et que tu étais juste un substitut à moi.

- Tu délires Drago !

- On lui demande de choisir entre nous quand il arrive et tu verras qui il choisira.

- T'es malade, tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Alors que toi si ?

- Oui, je l'aime et lui m'aime bien, pour le moment cela me suffit.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé de ta marque, je sais que c'est dur pour toi.

- C'est bon je m'y suis fait. Ne te mets pas entre Harry et moi, je sais que je n'ai aucune chance contre toi. Tu n'en veux pas alors laisse le moi.

- Oui, je m'en fiche de ce mec, fait ce que tu veux avec lui ça m'est égal.

- Merci. Mais ne recommence plus, soupira Théo.

Il prit place en face du blond et se servit du café. Ils s'observèrent un moment avant de repartir chacun dans ses pensées. Quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine, l'ambiance semblait assez tendue, je me dirigeais directement vers Théo, non sans jeter un regard furtif en direction de Drago. Je m'installais près de Théo qui passa sa main dans mon dos en signe d'apaisement. Je les regardais tout les deux, me demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu se dire. Drago me regarda à son tour et alors que je croyais qu'il allait me parler, je le vis se rembrunir et replonger sa main dans la corbeille à petits pains.

La journée passa paisiblement, Théo restait près de moi sans pour autant me toucher ou m'embrasser, il devait certainement attendre, comme moi, fébrilement le moment où l'on parlerait de ce qui c'était passé hier soir. Je reculais ce moment, ne sachant pas ce que voulait exactement. Drago, lui, nous évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait et quand il était présent, il restait le nez plongé dans ses devoirs ou dans un bouquin. Quand tout ce silence me rendit trop nerveux pour rester sur place sans rien faire, je décidais de me rendre au Terrier, même si je n'y étais plus en odeur de sainteté, je tenais tout de même à leur souhaiter une bonne année.

Théo ne chercha pas à me retenir et comprit que j'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu loin de lui, quand à moi je devais parler à quelqu'un de la situation, j'espérais que Hermione me prête une oreille attentive.

J'arrivais au Terrier et j'hésitais à frapper à la porte, j'appréhendais l'accueil de Molly. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je toquais doucement dans l'espoir de ne pas être entendu et pour pouvoir repartir fier de moi d'avoir osé. Personne ne vint m'ouvrir, je me retournais pour transplaner quand je vis Charlie qui me faisait de grands signes. La mort dans l'âme je le rejoignis, avant de me rendre compte qu'il était seul, tous les Weasley étaient partis dans leur famille et Hermione dans la sienne accompagnée de Ron. Charlie avait préféré rester au Terrier, non sans subir les foudres de sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? fit Charlie.

- Je voulais vous présenter mes vœux.

- Et la vraie raison ?

- Je voulais parler à Hermione.

- Cela a à voir avec le fait que tu es largué ma sœur ?

- Oui, fis-je penaud.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, rit-il, personne ne peut te forcer à aimer la mauvaise personne. Alors comment s'appelle t il ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je suis homo aussi, même si ma mère préfère croire que je suis difficile sur le choix des filles que je veux fréquenter.

- Elle ne le sait pas ?

- Je lui ai dit une fois, mais je crois que je pourrais m'envoyer en l'air avec un mec sur la table de la salle à manger, elle trouverait encore le moyen de nier.

- Elle m'en veut pour Ginny ?

- Non, je pense qu'elle a comprit. Alors c'est qui ce garçon ?

- Ils sont deux, avouais-je.

- Ah ! Fit il, un triangle amoureux.

- Pas vraiment, j'en aime un qui me hait et je sors peut être avec son meilleur ami qui lui m'aime, mais pas moi.

- Tu sors peut être avec ! Ça veut rien dire ça, tu sors avec ou non, ricana Charlie.

- On c'est embrassés et on a dormi ensemble, mais juste dormis hein.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Je l'apprécie beaucoup mais ce n'est pas l'autre.

- Si l'autre te déteste qu'espères tu ?

- J'en sais rien, c'est flou dans ma tête, avoua Harry.

- Si tu es bien avec l'autre garçon sort avec lui, tes sentiments changeront peut être par la suite et qui sait ça rendra peut être l'autre garçon jaloux, c'est qui ces deux mecs ?

- Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott.

- Je vois qui est Malefoy pour avoir vu sa tête dans la gazette un bon nombre de fois, mais je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble Nott.

- Il est châtain avec les yeux bleus et il est un peu plus grand que moi. Il des fossettes sur les joues et il me sourit tout le temps. Il est gentil et très doux, sans compter qu'il a été espion pour l'ordre.

- Ah oui ! Fit Charlie, il a habité au Square Grimmaurd c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Il est trognon en effet et j'avoue que si on n'avait pas été en temps de guerre …

- Eh ! M'énervais-je.

- Tu tiens à lui tu vois ! Me répondit il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Merci pour ton aide, dit à tes parents que je suis passé, à plus tard Charlie.

- À plus, je suis ravi de t'avoir aidé.

Je rentrais au Square déterminé à avoir la discussion tant attendue. Drago ne serait jamais à moi, je devais me faire une raison, il me haïssait et je n'espérais plus qu'il me prenne dans ses bras en me disant m'aimer. Théo était près à me donner tout cela et bien plus, et ce, sans même attendre la même chose de ma part. C'était fou, mais j'étais désormais certain de pouvoir l'aimer un jour, peut être pas autant que Drago, mais je devais faire une croix sur cet amour à sens unique qui me faisait plus de mal que de bien.

J'arrivais joyeux pour apprendre de la bouche de Drago que Théo était reparti chez lui. Il ne me dit rien de plus et je restais là comme un con au milieu de la pièce, avec un arrière goût de désespoir. Je regardais Drago attendant qu'il me dise les raisons de son départ et lui me regardait m'enfoncer dans ma déprime le sourire aux lèvres.

- Il est parti chercher des vêtements propres, il pensait que tu reviendrais plus tard.

Je fermais les yeux et respirais bruyamment, relâchant l'air de mes poumons qu'une apnée non contrôlée, avait bloqué le temps de l'explication de Drago. Je voyais celui-ci me regarder avec suspicion, il plissait les yeux comme si il espérait voir au travers moi, mais qu'espérait il trouver ?

- Tu aurais pu me dire cela des le début.

- Et manquer de te voir blêmir ! Se moqua Drago.

- Une fois les vacances terminées j'espère ne plus avoir à te supporter.

- Allons, fit il en s'approchant de moi, c'est pas beau de mentir.

- Je ne mens pas, tu es exécrable.

- Je suis sûr que tu ne le penses pas Harry.

Je sursautais sans le vouloir, il avait employé mon prénom et je le sentais me tourner autour. Mal à l'aise je m'apprêtais à partir quand il me retint contre lui, en passant ses bras autour de ma taille. Plaqué contre lui, le dos contre son torse, je sentais son souffle dans mon cou et sentais presque mes jambes se dérober sous mon poids. Je tentais faiblement de me dégager de son étreinte, mais mon corps et mon esprit désiraient malheureusement deux choses différentes. Toujours contre lui, il glissa ses mains sur mon torse, me faisant haleter tandis que sa bouche aspirait doucement la peau de mon cou et laisserait bientôt apparaître un suçon. Je tentais encore une fois de me dégager, Théo pouvait apparaître à tout moment et c'est là que je compris que c'est-ce que désirait Drago, qu'il nous surprenne.

- Arrêtes Drago, le suppliais-je.

- Pourquoi ? Tu en as envie, ton corps réagit au mien, me susurra-t-il.

- Théo va arriver et je ne veux pas qu'il nous voie comme ça, lâche moi.

- J'ai envie de toi Harry, tu le sens n'est-ce pas ? Fit il en se collant encore plus à moi.

- Lâche moi, je hurlais, arrête !

J'étais à deux doigts de pleurer, j'avais rêvé de cet instant depuis des mois et pendant tout ce temps il m'avait refusé ce droit. Aujourd'hui, je le sentais contre moi, je sentais son sexe se frotter contre mes fesses et je devais me retenir pour ne pas me retourner et le dé-braguetter en plein milieu de la salle. Je me tortillais pour qu'il me lâche une bonne fois pour toute et je sentais que plus je remuais, plus il semblait prendre son pied. Il gémissait et cela en était presque indécent. Il me relâcha finalement et je vis qu'il se mordait la lèvre en respirant très fort, conscient d'avoir été la cause de son plaisir, je devais me contenir pour ne pas lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule.

Heureusement ou pas, Théo arriva au même moment et nous trouva tout les deux ébouriffés et rouge de plaisir pour Drago et de honte pour moi.

- Vous vous êtes encore battus ? Fit il.

- C'était un corps à corps que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier Potter, on remet ça quand tu veux.

- Sûrement pas, lâchais-je.

- Je croyais que tu serais plus long alors j'ai été me chercher du linge propre chez moi.

- Il faut qu'on parle Théo, au sujet de nous deux.

- Ah ! Fit il dépité.

- Je veux bien sortir avec toi si tu veux toujours de moi.

- C'est vrai, jubila-t-il, c'est génial.

- Félicitation, grogna Drago, si vous faites des petits ne m'en gardez pas.

- Sûrement, fit Théo, tu serais capable de les manger.

Drago haussa les épaules et se traîna hors de la salle à manger, sans me lâcher du regard. Par défi je me jetais sur Théo et l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait. La porte claqua et je relâchais la pression de mes lèvres sur celles de Théo, honteux de m'être servi de lui.

**05 janvier (dimanche)**

Aujourd'hui dimanche, nous retournions à Poudlard, ainsi finissait ma cohabitation avec Drago. J'avais espéré un rapprochement entre nous et cela avait été au-delà de mes espérances, je revoyais toujours la scène de la salle à manger et celle-ci me hantait jusqu'à dans mes rêves. Dans ceux là nous allions jusqu'au bout, puis il se moquait de moi en me disant qu'il avait parié avec Théo qu'il serait le premier à prendre ma virginité, ou alors, Théo revenait de chez lui et se joignait à nous. Je finissais toujours par me réveiller, haletant et obligé de me masturber. Ça tournait à l'obsession et je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de demander à Drago pourquoi il avait agi ainsi.

**06 janvier (lundi)**

Les cours reprenaient et je refusais que Théo reste près de moi, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'avais pas trouvé le courage d'en parler à mes amis. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et j'avais parfois l'impression de me réfugier derrière cette excuse pour ne pas le voir. Drago avait changé depuis notre "altercation" il ne m'adressait plus la parole et si avant il me fuyait, désormais je n'arrivais à l'apercevoir que pendant les cours, à croire qu'il disparaissait dès les cours finis.

Hermione avait, comme d'habitude, senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et je ne fus pas long à lui confier tous mes problèmes. J'aimais lui raconter mes soucis, elle savait écouter et ne pas me juger, elle savait toujours trouver les mots qui savaient m'apaiser ou me redonner confiance.

- Quoi ? Hurla-t-elle, Harry James Potter tu vas me faire le plaisir de remettre de l'ordre dans ta vie.

Je hochais la tête, trop pétrifié pour oser la contredire, jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état, à part quand elle c'était battue contre Alecto Carrow lors de la bataille finale.

- Tu vas allez voir Ron, continua-t-elle, tu lui dis que tu es homo et tu vas retrouver ton petit ami, c'est comprit ?

- Oui, tu crois qu'il va comprendre ?

- Il n'est pas idiot Harry et c'est ton meilleur ami.

- D'accord, fis-je motivé et regonflé à bloc.

- Tiens le voilà justement.

- J'ai des devoirs à faire, à plus.

- Harry vient ici ! Ron, appela-t-elle, Harry doit te parler.

- Oui ?

- Je suis gay Ron.

- Comme dans "je suis joyeux" ou comme dans "je préfère les hommes" ?

- Je préfère les hommes.

- C'est pour cela qu'avec ma sœur ça ne pouvait pas coller.

- Oui et j'ai un petit copain.

- Ah ! Déjà ! Qui ?

- Théodore Nott.

- Au moins c'est pas Malefoy, fit il en grimaçant.

- Ça ne te fait rien ?

- Non, c'est bizarre mais bon, c'est ta vie. Merci de me l'avoir dit même si Hermione t'a forcé la main.

Ravi je les laissais et courrais rejoindre Théo, il m'avait tout de même manqué. Je me dirigeais vers les cachots, quand je tombais enfin sur Drago, c'est donc là qu'il passait tout son temps, je voulais savoir pourquoi il m'évitait, de nous deux c'est moi qui devrais vouloir l'éviter à tout prix et pas l'inverse.

Il fit semblant de ne pas me voir et bien que blessé, je fis de même. J'attendis pas loin de trente minutes avant qu'un Serpentard ne sorte ou entre dans leur salle commune pour lui demander de prévenir Théo que je l'attendais dans le couloir humide.

Quand il apparut enfin, je lui sautais au cou, le prenant par surprise.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu attends Harry ?

- Suffisamment pour voir pousser des champignons sur mes baskets.

- C'est vrai que c'est humide ici, on est sous le lac. Tout est arrangé avec tes amis ?

- Oui, ça te dit de te balader aux étages supérieurs, où il y a de la lumière naturelle, de l'air pur, des gens normaux.

- Eh ! Se vexa-t-il.

- Viens.

Je le prenais par la main et l'emmenais le plus rapidement possible, loin de cet air vicié qui sentait la vase et le renfermé. On se promenait et tout le monde pouvait voir nos deux mains liées et cela me faisait plaisir et encore bien plus à Théo, qui crânait à peine. On parlait de tout et de rien, lui parlait surtout d'avenir et moi j'évitais de me projeter à plus d'une semaine, la vie est tellement étrange parfois que de faire des plans s'avérait parfois inutile. Il dîna à notre table et voir Ginny manger en baissant constamment la tête me fit de la peine, Ron parlait peu, mais il ne semblait pas rejeter sa présence, seule Hermione faisait la conversation, fidèle à elle-même.

Chacun rentra dormir dans son dortoir, on avait le temps pour penser à coucher ensemble, je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses, quand à dormir avec lui, je savais que cela ne pourrait durer longtemps avant que l'on se saute dessus.

**11 janvier (samedi)**

Reprendre les cours après deux semaines de vacances c'était l'enfer, heureusement aujourd'hui samedi, nous pouvions aller au Pré-au-Lard. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir, mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester enfermé entre quatre murs. Emmitouflés dans nos écharpes, de la neige jusqu'à mi-mollet, nous affrontions l'hiver pour pouvoir déguster une bierraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Nous étions tout les quatre au départ, puis nous avons rapidement été rejoint par Neville et Lavande ainsi que par Dean et Seamus, qui osaient enfin se montrer au grand jour depuis que Théo et moi nous nous affichions.

Je voyais Drago, assis non loin avec Blaise, il jetait parfois des coups d'œil dans notre direction et bien que je sache pertinemment qu'il fallait que je l'évite, je ne pouvais me passer de le désirer encore plus qu'avant, j'aimais ce goût d'interdit qui m'excitait au-delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

Ginny fit également son entrée, entourée de ses copines de classe et de Luna, elle m'évitait comme la peste et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, j'aurais agi de la même façon. Alors que je la suivais machinalement des yeux, je vis que je n'étais pas le seul, Blaise semblait intéressé par elle, jusqu'à quel point je l'ignorais, j'espérais juste qu'il ne la fasse pas souffrir, comme je l'avais fait.

Après trois bierraubeurres, un besoin naturel me força à quitter la tablée pour aller me soulager. Je n'aimais pas pisser en société, c'est pourquoi j'utilisais toujours les cabines pour être à l'abri du regard des autres. Je ne voulais pas faire la une de la gazette le lendemain avec un article sur la taille démesuré de mon sexe, enfin démesuré est un bien grand mot, disons au dessus de la moyenne.

Je m'enfermais donc pour être tranquille quand on toqua à ma porte, je n'avais pas encore évacué une goutte qu'on me pressait déjà.

- J'ai presque fini, lâchais-je.

Cela dû suffire à calmer le cogneur, car il arrêta aussi sec de frapper à cette fichue porte. Je me rhabillais et ouvris quand je fus projeté dans la cabine et qu'on referma derrière moi. Le temps de me reprendre et je vis Drago à mes côtés.

- Tu étais pressé à ce point ou tu aimes te faire mater entrain de pisser, lançais-je agacé.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, je voulais te voir, seul.

- Tu m'évites à Poudlard et pourtant les coins sombres c'est pas ce qui manque et tu me coinces dans les chiottes, où tout le monde peut nous entendre et où on viendra me chercher dans cinq minutes de peur que me soit noyé dans la cuvette.

- Quitte Théo.

- Non, pourquoi je ferai ça ?

- Pour moi, tu m'aimes non ?

- Je ne le laisserais pas, je tiens à lui.

- Et tu ne tiens plus à moi ?

- Non.

- Menteur, je vois bien comment tu me regardes, je sais que tu crèves d'envie qu'on se caresse encore comme la dernière fois.

- À quoi tu joues Drago ? Lui demandais-je en repoussant ses mains baladeuses.

- Je te veux Harry, tu me rends dingue.

- Ça pour être dingue tu l'es mais ce n'est sûrement pas de ma faute.

- J'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de te sentir contre moi Harry, j'en ai besoin.

- Non, je ne suis pas une poupée gonflable, si tu veux baiser va voir ailleurs. Je ne suis pas intéressé.

- Pourtant c'est-ce que tu as toujours voulu ?

- Non, je voulais que tu m'aimes, que l'on vive quelque chose ensemble. Je ne veux pas de ça.

- Tu es certain ? Car la dernière fois tu semblais tenir un autre langage, sache que le langage du corps ne ment jamais, et la dernière fois tu bandais pour moi Harry, pas pour Théo, pour moi.

- Laisse moi sortir Drago, demandais-je.

- Je te laisse réfléchir jusqu'à demain soir, si tu le veux retrouve moi devant la salle sur demande à 22 heures 30, je t'attendrais.

J'arrivais enfin à me dégager de la cabine et courrais hors des toilettes, haletant, en sueur et presque en pleurs. Il fallait que je prenne l'air, mes joues surchauffaient et je me maudissais de réagir comme le puceau que j'étais. J'avais failli céder à Drago, dans les chiottes en plus. Ils étaient tous occupés à discuter autour de la table et je voyais, ravi que Théo s'était bien intégré au groupe. Je sortais donc, discrètement, sans avoir à me justifier. J'essuyais les quelques larmes que je n'arrivais pas à contenir et gigotais sur place pour ne pas congeler. Voila où j'en étais réduit, je sautillais dans le froid hivernal, en essayant d'éviter mon petit ami, tout ça parce que l'homme de mes rêves, venait de me faire les avances que j'attendais depuis des mois vainement. Une seule question me venait à l'esprit, devais-je y aller demain ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Un petit mot** : Quand je parlais d'histoire à 3, je ne parlais pas de Threesome, mais d'un H/D et H/T, Harry et au centre des deux relation. Harry va jouer double jeu. Cela reste une fiction, bien sûr !

Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews.

CHAPITRE 4

**12 janvier (dimanche)**

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais ce dimanche passa à la vitesse de l'éclair, à peine avais-je eut le temps de me retourner, que déjà le couvre feu nous forçait à regagner nos chambres à contre cœur. Allongé dans mon lit, les cheveux encore humide de ma douche, je regardais les tentures de mon baldaquin et comptais sans cesse les pampilles qui pendouillaient mollement sur les bordures. Il était 22 heures 15 et depuis 45 minutes que j'avais regagné mon lit, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, je mettais cela sur le compte des vacances et de mes couchers à pas d'heure, dont je devais me déshabituer, mais je savais que je me mentais. 22 heures 20, je priais Merlin de m'assomer d'un coup d'un seul, que je dorme enfin comme le faisait mes camarades de dortoir dont les ronflements me parvenaient.

22 heures 25, je me retournais pour la vingtième fois et je commençais à avoir trop chaud de gigoter. Il ne me restait plus qu'une solution, aller voir Drago et lui dire que ma réponse était non, ainsi l'esprit clair et libéré, je rentrerai me coucher en paix.

Je me levais doucement pour ne pas être vu et pris ma cape au cas où. Il était 30, Drago devait être arrivé. De la porte de notre salle commune je devrais l'apercevoir sans soucis puisque la salle sur demande était située au même étage.

J'entrouvris la porte et glissa ma tête dans l'entrebâillement et le vis faire les cent pas devant le mur encore vierge de toute porte. La cape sur le dos, je me rendis jusqu'à lui et pris soin de me découvrir avant d'arriver à sa hauteur, je ne voulais pas lui flanquer la peur de sa vie, quoi que, évanoui il ne poserait plus de problème pour la soirée.

Il m'accueillit avec un sourire non feint de celui qui sait qu'il vient de gagner à la loterie, seulement j'allais vite fait le faire redescendre de son petit nuage.

Il continua ses va et viens et la porte apparue enfin. Sans avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvais poussé à l'intérieur sans pouvoir me défendre.

Alors que je m'attendais à trouver un lit et un tas d'objets à usage sexuel, que je le voyais bien utiliser pendant ses ébats, je me retrouvais devant une table et deux chaises. Il me désigna une des chaises et prit place sur la seconde, qu'il avait prit soin de déplacer à côté de la mienne.

- Merci d'être venu.

- Ne me remercie pas je ne vais pas rester, c'est-ce que je venais te dire avant de me retrouver jeter contre ma volonté dans la salle.

- Si tu ne voulais vraiment pas venir Harry tu serais resté dans ton lit.

- N'importe quoi, murmurais-je peu convaincu.

- As-tu envie de moi Harry ?

- Oui, non, non, je ne veux pas.

- Tu es certain ? Même si je fais ça ? Me demanda-t-il en me caressant la cuisse.

- Laisse moi, hurlais-je en poussant un cri guère masculin, ne me touches pas.

- Pourtant tu semblais aimer chez toi.

- Tu m'as prit au dépourvu ce jour là et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu me veux exactement ? Il y a encore peu je te dégoûtais et tu te serais tapé Rusard plutôt que d'avoir affaire à moi. Tu ne voulais pas baiser avec moi, je te cite, et maintenant il faudrait que j'écarte les cuisses parce que monsieur a rien de mieux à se mettre sous la dent, ou alors tu as parié avec Blaise ou tu veux récupérer Théo car tu es jaloux.

- Tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir Potter, tu dramatises la situation et tu te fais des films inutilement.

- Combien d'autre mec as-tu amené ici avant moi ?

- Aucun, je n'ai eu qu'une aventure avec un mec et c'était dans les vestiaires de Quidditch il y a deux ans.

- Et des filles ?

- Des tas mais on s'en fout.

- Eh bien pas moi, je ne veux pas grossir les rangs de toutes les poufiasses que t'as baisé ici.

- Je me suis tapé Ginny, fit il nonchalamment.

- Quoi ? Quand ?

- Pendant que vous sortiez ensemble, en octobre.

- C'est pas vrai ! Enfoiré, je vais te tuer connard.

- Arrête Harry, fit il en me retenant, c'est une garce a dû se taper tout Poudlard dans ton dos.

- Je te déteste tu salis tout, fis je dégoûté par son attitude.

- Harry, regarde moi et dis moi que tu n'as pas envie de moi, dis moi que tu ne veux pas que je te prenne sur la table derrière toi.

- Je suis avec Théo, je ne peux lui faire ça.

- Il n'en saura rien si tu ne lui dis pas, regarde tu n'as jamais su pour Ginny, toutes les fois où elle te disait aller à la bibliothèque et où elle devait venir ici avec un mec. J'ai cru au départ que tu étais un mauvais coup, mais je suis sûr que vous ne faisiez rien ensemble. J'ai alors mené ma petite enquête et quand tu as commencé à me suivre, j'ai compris que c'était pas une chatte qu'il te fallait, mais une queue.

- Tais toi, m'énervais-je.

- La vérité peut faire mal mais elle vaut mieux que n'importe quel mensonge. Alors Potter as tu envie de ma queue ?

- Oui, soufflais-je vaincu.

- Tu vois que j'avais raison, fit il en passant sa main sous mon pull.

- Théo ne doit jamais savoir, cela lui ferait trop de mal.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je sais être discret, de plus, la salle est insonorisée tu pourras hurler tant que tu veux.

Je ne répondis pas à sa dernière phrase qui ressemblait plus à de la moquerie, qu'autre chose. Il avait raison sur un point, je le voulais. Je le voulais tellement que cela me dévorait de l'intérieur et me consumait à petit feu. Je le laissais me déshabiller et ne pensait qu'à une chose, la honte que j'avais de moi-même à le laisser m'utiliser, alors que je me refusais à Théo qui lui m'aurait fait l'amour avec un grand A. Fallait il que je sois maso pour préférer une table à un lit confortable, pour préférer un mec qui m'utilise à celui qui m'aime, pour perdre ma virginité dans un acte sans amour plutôt que de me donner à un amant attentionné. Je ne pu retenir mes larmes et Drago arrêta de me déshabiller et me regarda d'un air troublé. Je séchais mes larmes du revers de ma main et reniflais peu élégamment. Je me trouvais ridicule, j'avais ce que j'avais toujours voulu, et puis qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Maintenant tout le monde couchait avec tout le monde, même Ginny qui semblait si douce et si fragile, m'avait fait porté des cormes à faire pâlir d'envie le cerf le mieux monté de toute la forêt interdite, finalement je savais d****'****où me venais mon patronus, moi qui pensais qu'il me venait de mon père. Je me mis à rire en repensant au ridicule de la situation, j'étais à moitié à poil, près à baiser avec Drago mon fantasme en chair et en os, et je me retrouvais entrain de chialer et de penser à mon père.

Drago qui ne m'avait toujours pas touché depuis ma crise de larmes, me tira hors de la salle sur demande et sans que je comprenne grand-chose, il refit ses trois allées et retours avant de voir apparaître à nouveau la porte.

Je le suivis dans la nouvelle pièce et me sentis soudainement fatigué par tout les évènements qui chamboulaient ma misérable vie. Drago me conduisit vers un lit et finit de me déshabiller. Il m'allongea et prit soin de me recouvrir, avant de faire le tour du lit et de se déshabiller à son tour. Il se coucha près de moi et m'attira à lui, je me blottis spontanément contre lui et m'endormis sans demander mon reste. Quand je me réveillais au petit matin, j'étais seul avec ma virginité.

**13 janvier (lundi)**

Les cours commençaient dans une heure et je devais me dépêcher si je ne voulais pas qu'on s'aperçoive de ma disparition. Je ne voulais pas à avoir à expliquer comment je mettais retrouvé à dormir dans les bras de Drago, dans la salle sur demande.

Heureusement les gars de mon dortoir avaient tous des gênes de marmotte et je pus me glisser sous la douche sans éveiller leurs soupçons. Sauf que j'aurais dû me méfier de Hermione, qui elle en ce moment cultivait l'art d'être une harpie, aussi je n'eus pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'elle me tombait dessus.

- Bonjour Harry, tu reviens d'où ?

- De la douche, tentais-je.

- Prends moi pour une idiote.

- J'ai dormi dans la salle sur demande.

- Seul ?

- Oui, les garçons ronflaient et Seamus et Dean faisaient des galipettes, je ne pouvais pas dormir et ici il faisait froid le feu était éteint.

- Tu n'as pas pensé au sortilège de silence, me demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Écoutes Hermione, il était tard, j'étais crevé et franchement je voulais juste dormir au calme, mais si tu insistes on peut aller voir Pompom et elle te délivrera un certificat attestant que je suis toujours vierge.

- Non, c'est bon, rougit elle, je m'inquiète c'est tout.

- Je ne suis plus un petit garçon, je n'ai jamais eu de mère et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va commencer.

- Désolé je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans ta vie.

- C'est bon, excuse moi aussi de m'être emporté.

- Tu es toujours vierge alors, ricana-t-elle.

- Oui, soupirais-je un peu honteux de ma précédente déclaration que n'importe qui aurait pu entendre. Par contre j'ai apprit que Ginny m'avait trompé et qu'elle couchait avec d'autres mecs.

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

- Une source sûre, croit moi.

- Il ne faut pas que Ron l'apprenne.

- Que j'apprenne quoi ? Fit le principal intéressé qui venait d'arriver.

- Que Zabini a des vues sur ta sœur, improvisais-je.

- Ils sont ensemble depuis deux jours c'est pas vraiment une nouvelle.

- Je ne le savais pas.

- Peut être parce que depuis tout ce temps tu es dans la lune !

- Je vais voir Théo avant les cours.

- Tu ne déjeunes pas ? Me demanda Ron.

- Peut être, prends moi un croissant si tu ne me vois pas revenir.

Je descendais pour une seconde expédition dans les cachots, sauf qu'à trente minutes du début des cours, des tas d'élèves se bousculaient dans les couloirs. J'espérais voir Théo, avec l'espoir d'être suffisamment câlin pour racheter le fait que j'avais presque couché avec son meilleur ami.

Malheureusement, je repensais qu'il avait cours tôt le lundi à cause de ses fichus cours de rattrapage et que je venais de perdre mon temps inutilement.

Bien sur j'arrivais en retard au cours et me prenait une retenue avec Rusard, je le voyais déjà me sourire en me montrant les tâches ingrates que je devrais effectuer.

Ron ricana et se prit une claque derrière la tête par Hermione, ce qui me fit rire à mon tour, avant que le regard noir de Hermione, me calme instantanément.

Je retrouvais Théo au déjeuner et l'embrassais frénétiquement entre chaque bouchée. Je faisais en sorte de ne pas regarder en direction de la table des Serpentard, Drago y était et je sais qu'il me regardait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'imagine que cette nuit prés de lui avait de l'importance pour moi, même si c'était le cas. J'ai aimé me blottir contre lui et puiser dans sa chaleur pour me réchauffer, j'ai apprécié qu'il ne profite pas de la situation et qu'il prenne soin de moi.

Mais je savais que lui n'était pas satisfait, il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il désirait et je savais qu'il reviendrait bientôt à la charge et qu'il me relancerait à nouveau. J'en tremblais d'avance en sachant que comme hier soir, je ne résisterais pas plus la prochaine fois.

**17 janvier (vendredi)**

La semaine était déjà presque terminée et demain, samedi, nous retournerions à Pré-au-Lard. Depuis que Voldemort était mort les sorties étaient hebdomadaires, boire une bierraubeurre tous ensemble était devenu un rituel sacré.

Les cours venaient de terminer et je me rendais devant la salle d'histoire de la magie, où les Serpentard venaient de passer deux heures intenses. J'attendais adossé devant le mur et regardais sortir le peu d'élèves qui composaient leur classe, Drago sorti avant Théo et s'approcha de moi. Je me redressais, comme ci je me mettais en position de combat, près à parer un coup bas. Drago me fit un de ses beaux sourires, de ceux difficiles à contrer et si je n'avais pas eu peur que Théo surgisse soudainement, celui-ci m'aurait certainement envoûté. Je me mettais une claque mentale et secouais vivement la tête comme pour me remettre les idées en place, Drago était toujours devant moi et je priais Merlin de toute mon âme, pour qu'il ne me touche pas.

- Salut beau brun, ton prince c'est endormi en cours.

- Merci, réussis-je à dire avant de tenter de m'éclipser.

- Je te fais peur, rit il.

- Non, m'offusquais-je, je vais aller le réveiller.

- En l'embrassant comme dans les contes Moldus ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais cela, sinon je t'aurais réveillé comme ça lundi matin, ou mieux j'aurais pu t'embrasser plus bas, susurra-t-il, bien plus bas, ajouta-t-il alors que son regard se posait sur mon entrejambe.

Atteint de combustion spontanée et de peur de me répandre en cendre dans le couloir, je filais la queue entre les jambes en direction de la classe. Je fus rassuré de trouver mon bel endormi, ronflant à peine et bavant légèrement sur son parchemin dont une partie c'était imprimé sur sa joue moite.

Je m'approchais doucement et lui soufflais dans le cou, ma main glissait sur sa cuisse et mes doigts traçaient des arabesques. Je le voyais réagir, il grimaçait en effectuant des mouvements secs comme si une mouche lui parcourait le visage.

Ma main le caressait toujours et je profitais de son sommeil pour la laisser s'aventurer plus haut. Je frôlais à peine son entrejambe et rougissais de ma hardiesse. Comme il ne se réveillait pas, je continuais d'être de plus en plus effronté et accentuais sans m'en rendre compte la pression de ma main et je sentais son sexe réagir. Lorsque je relevais les yeux, je vis honteux, qu'il me fixait en haletant légèrement. Je retirais ma main aussi soudainement que si je venais de me brûler et allais me lever quand Théo me retint et m'attira à lui. Il prit ma main et la replaça là, ou elle se trouvait il y a peu, pétrifié par son geste, je n'osais pas bouger et il dû effectuer les va et viens lui-même avec ma main, pour me faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Ma main imprimait le geste et quand il la relâcha, c'est seul et sans m'en rendre compte que je le branlais dans la classe du professeur Binns. Je relevais la tête pour le regarder et je le voyais se mordre les lèvres pour étouffer ses gémissements, la scène me parue si torride que je venais dans mon caleçon sans avoir besoin de me toucher. Théo râla enfin, m'avertissant qu'il était lui aussi parvenu à la jouissance. J'allais reprendre ma main, quand il l'attrapa au passage et la porta à sa bouche pour m'embrasser la paume.

- Merci, souffla-t-il, c'est le plus beau réveil de ma vie.

- De rien. C'est la première fois que je faisais ça.

- Tu l'as fait très bien, me murmura-t-il. J'ai envie de toi Harry.

- Moi aussi, répondis-je sans m'en rendre vraiment compte.

- Dors avec moi ce soir, s'il te plait, fit il avant que je décline sa proposition.

- D'accord, je veux bien.

- Merci tu es un ange, je t'aime.

J'enfouissais ma tête dans son cou pour ne pas avoir à lui mentir, je l'aimais beaucoup, mais pas autant que lui et je ne voulais pas le blesser en lui mentant. Je m'écartais et l'embrassais avant de terminer à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il me laissa rapidement pour aller se doucher et nous prîmes rendez vous avant le dîner. Sitôt qu'il fut sorti du bruit venant du couloir attira mon attention, Drago se tenait devant moi, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres, ce sourire qui voulait dire, "je sais ce que tu as fait dans la salle de classe".

Je m'éloignais rapidement me demandant si il avait vraiment joué les voyeurs ou si il prêchait le faux pour savoir le vrai. Mon attitude courageuse avait dû, si il n'avait pas assisté en direct à ma branlette, lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

OoOoO

N'étant pas préfet, Théo n'avait aucune excuse à se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre feu. Aussi, je lui prêtais ma cape pour qu'il puisse se mouvoir, jusqu'à la salle sur demande, sans attirer l'attention sur lui, il lui faudrait seulement se méfier de Rusard et de sa chatte car la cape ne retenait pas les odeurs et les bruits. On s'était donné rendez vous à 22 heures, j'avais hâte et j'étais en même temps anxieux, à mon âge il était grand temps de me déniaiser, même si je le faisais pour une mauvaise raison. Je savais que Théo serait doux et amoureux, pour une première fois, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu espérer mieux.

Je guettais son arrivée pour me glisser dans le couloir, nous avions convenu d'un signe pour que je sache qu'il était là. Quand des étincelles jaillirent de nulle part, je sus qu'il m'attendait déjà.

La porte de la salle était déjà apparente et je me glissais furtivement, légèrement poussé par l'homme invisible.

La salle était magnifique et d'un romantisme à couper le souffle, des centaines de bougies flottaient et éclairaient la pièce d'une faible lueur. Un immense lit sans baldaquin, trônait au centre de la pièce et un feu de cheminée crépitait dans l'âtre magique. Je me retournais sur un Théo, dénué de cape et les yeux brillants d'émotion, je sus à ce moment là que je voulais au plus profond de moi que ce soit lui et pas un autre.

Je m'approchais de lui et passa la main dans ses cheveux, presque aussi indisciplinés que les miens. Il me plaqua contre lui et ses mains vinrent se poser sur mes fesses. Collé à lui je ne pouvais douter de l'envie qui le tenaillait et me rendais compte que j'étais dans le même état.

Sa bouche enfiévrait la mienne et elle s'échappait parfois pour se glisser dans mon cou. Je le cramponnais à la nuque et penchais la tête pour lui donner l'accès à la mienne. Je haletais et poussais des gémissements rauques, rien qu'en sentant la caresse de ses lèvres, je n'osais imaginer l'état dans lequel je serais si celles-ci venaient à me parcourir le corps en entier. Mon pull passa par-dessus ma tête, bientôt suivit par mon tee-shirt.

Je ne m'étais jamais retrouvé nu devant quiconque, mis à part au dans les vestiaires de Quidditch mais c'était différent, là j'avais peur de me sentir jugé, j'avais peur qu'il soit déçu de mon corps en plus de mon manque de compétences.

Mais l'envie que je lisais sur son visage, me prouva qu'il ne semblait pas dégoûté par mon manque visible de muscles et ma peau légèrement halée, par les travaux de jardinage des longues journées d'été dans ma famille.

Il traça mes pectoraux peu saillants du bout des doigts et taquina mes tétons rendus sensible par l'excitation.

Tremblant, j'avais à mon tour glissé mes mains sous son tee-shirt et m'apprêtais à lui faire subir le même sort qu'au mien.

Théo leva les bras pour m'aider dans ma tache et une fois son vêtement au sol, je restais à contempler son torse que je jugeais parfait. Comment ses fringues arrivaient à cacher un corps pareil ? Il rougit en se rendant compte de mon inspection et j'entrepris de faire comme lui et de tracer les courbes rebondies de ses muscles.

Je commençais les sinuassions avec mon index et mu soudain par un courage que je ne me connaissais pas dans ce domaine, ma langue remplaça mon doigt et lécha avidement les tétons pâles de mon amant.

Un "oh Merlin" me parvint et m'incita à continuer mon ouvrage. J'aspirais, léchais, mordillais les bouts de chair rosés. Je ressentais le plaisir que l'on pouvait donner sans rien en attendre en retour et juste se repaître du plaisir ressenti par l'autre.

Théo me releva la tête et m'embrassa avec avidité, je me sentais flotter sur mon petit nuage, jusqu'à ce que mes mollets butent le long du lit. La réalité me revint et soudain je n'avais plus vraiment peur, mon cœur battait au rythme de mon excitation et semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine à tout prix.

Je me retrouvais assis, dominé par Théo debout devant moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'accroupisse à ma hauteur et glisse ses deux mains sur mes cuisses en partant de mes genoux. Ses doigts habiles déboutonnèrent mon pantalon et je pris appui sur mes mains pour me surélever afin qu'il puisse le faire glisser sur mes cuisses.

Quasiment nu je frémissais sous le regard inquisiteur qui me prouvait à chaque seconde tout l'envie que je lui faisais ressentir. Sa main caressa mon sexe à travers le tissu de mon caleçon et de nouveau, je découvrais une nouvelle sensation. Je m'étais déjà masturbé plus d'une fois, mais là, cela dépassait tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir jusqu'à maintenant pendant mes séances de travaux manuels en solitaire.

Mon caleçon disparu soudainement et j'étais nu comme un ver devant lui.

Je crois qu'à cet instant, j'aurais pu pleurer, de joie, d'excitation, de honte, tout ces sentiments se mêlaient et je me retrouvais excité comme c'est pas permis. Si Théo avait à cet instant posé la main sur mon membre durci, nul doute que j'aurais joui instantanément.

Il dût, à son expérience, le deviner car il se releva et entreprit à son tour de se déshabiller. J'étais incapable de bouger pour l'aider, je me contentais d'admirer le spectacle offert à mes yeux gourmands.

Quand son boxer glissa le long de ses jambes, mon regard se fixa sur son sexe tendu de désir et je vis alors, qu'il n'avait rien à m'envier tant au niveau de la grosseur que de la longueur.

J'aurais volontiers paniqué, sachant très bien, que cet épieu serait bientôt en moi, cependant, je tentais de relativiser.

Il s'approcha et se planta face à moi, sa queue devant mon nez. J'hésitais à la toucher pour de vrai cette fois ci et pas au travers de deux épaisseurs de tissus. Je soufflais et m'aperçus que sa queue réagissait comme si elle était indépendante du reste de son corps, souriant de cette découverte, je réitérais l'expérience et elle bougea à nouveau, timidement ma main vint à sa rencontre et je la saisissais avec appréhension. Lentement mes doigts parcoururent sa longueur, glissant de bas en haut, titillant l'extrémité qui suintait déjà de liquide séminal.

L'envie de la lécher me tenaillait, mais je n'osais pas franchir ce cap, ma langue sortait pourtant légèrement entre mes lèvres et petit à petit elle se rapprocha jusqu'à se poser et à effleurer l'extrémité de sa hampe tendue au maximum.

Le grognement de plaisir de Théo me fit comprendre qu'il appréciait le traitement et enhardi, je léchais plus avidement allant jusqu'à l'engloutir partiellement.

Il m'agrippa les cheveux et ajusta mes va et viens au rythme qu'il désirait me voir prendre. Pour ma première fellation, je trouvais que je me débrouillais plutôt pas mal. Enfin ça c'est-ce que je croyais, avant qu'il ne me repousse soudainement, se retrouve à genoux entre mes cuisses et qu'il engloutisse d'une traite ma queue. Les allées et retours de ses lèvres, mêlés aux caresses de sa langue me firent lâcher prise et je me retrouvais allongé sur le lit, sans force, à gémir tout les Merlin de la terre.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à jouir et fut étonné qu'il ne se retire pas à ce moment là. Il attendit avant de m'embrasser et collés l'un à l'autre sur le lit, je me languissais déjà de connaître la suite des évènements.

OoOoO

Quand je me réveillais au petit matin, j'avais l'impression que l'on m'avait roulé sur le corps, en insistant bien sur une certaine partie précise de mon anatomie.

Théo m'avait fait l'amour deux fois et je crois que cette nuit, restera à jamais l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie.

Blottis contre lui, je le regardais dormir et des images de ce qu'il m'avait fait subir me revenaient, il devait avoir des années d'expérience et j'étais presque jaloux de ses anciens amants.

Il se réveilla à son tour et il me sourit en me voyant à ses côtés. Ses lèvres embrassèrent les miennes, avant qu'il termine par un bisou sur mon nez.

- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

- Oui, mais j'ai un peu mal.

- C'est normal, je dois avoir de la pommade dans ma chambre je t'en donnerais.

- Je n'ai pas été trop nul ? Demandais-je.

- Non, rit il, tu as été parfait du début à la fin. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un gémir autant et aussi bruyamment que toi.

- Oh ! Fis-je en rougissant.

- Mais c'est bien, me rassura-t-il, c'est très valorisant pour mon ego.

- Je n'ai pas de point de comparaison, mais tu as été ****… ****waouh.

- Merci, tu as vraiment mal ou as-tu encore envie de gémir ? Me susurra-t-il.

- Plutôt ce soir, grimaçais-je, tu me passeras ta pommade avant.

- Ok, un gros câlin alors ?

- Ça oui, je ne dis pas non.

On passa la matinée à se papouiller, j'appris pas mal de petits trucs, que j'avais très envie de mettre en pratique très rapidement.

Quand nous nous rendîmes à la salle à manger, quelques regards goguenards nous firent comprendre qu'il serait inutile de préciser l'endroit où nous avions passé la nuit.

J'avais un appétit d'ogre et Ron se chargea de remplir mon assiette en me faisant un grand sourire de connivence. Je mangeais les yeux dans le vague perdu dans mes pensées, quand je croisais le regard de Drago.

Lui aussi avait dû se rendre compte de l'absence de Théo dans leur dortoir, car il nous toisait comme si on le dégoûtait. Théo m'interpella et me coupa dans mon observation, quand je voulu le regarder à nouveau, sa place était libre.

OoOoO

L'après midi au Pré-au-Lard, se déroula comme à chaque fois, Bierraubeurre et envie de pipi habituelle dû au trop plein de boisson.

Drago ne semblait pas être là et j'étais ravi de pouvoir aller pisser sans lui tomber dessus.

Sauf que aujourd'hui, il m'attendait déjà dans la cabine et je me retrouvais à nouveau plaqué entre lui et la paroi.

Cette fois ci il prit le temps de lancer un sort de silence et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela m'effraya.

- Je ne vais jamais pouvoir pisser tranquillement, lâchais-je énervé.

- Vas y, ne te gênes pas pour moi.

- Ça ne va pas !

- Tu veux peut être un coup de main ?

- Non, sort de là on parlera après.

- Qui te dit que je veux parler ? Qui te dit que je ne veux pas la même chose que ce qu'a eu Théo cette nuit ?

- Non, tu n'auras rien de moi Drago.

- Pourquoi lui avoir donné ta virginité Potter ?

- Parce que lui il m'aime.

- C'est donc une récompense en nature parce que tu es incapable de lui dire que tu l'aimes en retour.

- Il faut que tu salisses tout.

- Tu te répètes Potter, mais si tu veux vraiment que je te salisse je peux arranger ça, me susurra-t-il.

- Je ne coucherais pas avec toi, plus maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? C'était si nul avec Théo que cela t'a dégoûté ?

- Oh que non ! C'est un amant passionné et attentionné.

- Il sait que tu sors avec lui par dépit ?

- Oui, murmurais-je, je lui ais dit.

- Sors avec moi Potter.

- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- En fait je me suis mal exprimé je voulais dire baise avec moi Potter.

- Comme c'est romantique, une déclaration dans les chiottes, tu veux peut être aussi me prendre sur le bidet ?

- Non, enfin si, si tu insistes.

Je riais en me frottant la figure, incapable de trouver quelque chose à rétorquer

- Oublie moi Drago, je suis fatigué de toi.

- Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire.

- De mieux en mieux, ricanais-je, je suis quoi ? Un trophée ? Un lot de consolation ? Une fois que tu m'auras baisé tu me laisseras tomber et tu joueras à l'indifférent comme avant.

- Je ne te veux pas qu'une fois Potter, je veux devenir ton régulier.

- Tu oublies Théo non ?

- Je ne te demande pas de le quitter.

- Tu veux que je le trompe ! Qu'as tu fait de ta morale ?

- J'en avais déjà pas avant quand je me tapais ta nana, qui finalement ne me faisait pas tant envie que ça, alors pour t'avoir toi, je veux bien partager.

- Non, un point c'est tout.

- Prends le temps de réfléchir, je t'offre ce que tu veux le plus sans les complications qu'entraîne une relation.

- Peut être pour toi, mais je n'oserais plus regarder Théo en face si je le trompais.

- On fait un essai ?

- Non, fais-je faiblement alors qu'il me plaquait encore plus contre la paroi.

- C'est ton dernier mot ?

- Non.

Il était si près de moi que nos nez se frôlaient, son souffle se répercutait sur ma bouche et j'avais soudain très chaud. Je baissais la tête, honteux d'être aussi faible face à lui, je l'aimais de toute mon âme et de toutes mes forces, je l'aimais à en perdre la tête, à en perdre Théo.

Toutes ces promesses faites à moi-même, s'étaient envolées et je me retrouvais sans volonté entre ses mains, il aurait pu me faire n'importe quoi, je ne sais même pas si j'aurais réagi.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Théo et au mal que je lui ferais si il venait à l'apprendre, il faudrait que je fasse attention à ne pas laisser traîner d'indices, à ne pas ramener son odeur sur moi, à ne pas me tromper de prénom pendant l'amour.

Drago releva mon visage face au sien et posa ses lèvres tant désirées sur les miennes, je pouvais ressentir la différence entre celui-ci et ceux de Théo, entre ceux donnés par amour et ceux qui indiquaient une possession sur l'autre personne. Je me sentais posséder et étrangement bien, comme si je me trouvais enfin à ma place entre ses bras.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

**25 janvier (samedi)**

Une nouvelle semaine venait de s'écouler et je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de Drago.

Je commençais à désespérer et à douter que cet échange est vraiment eut lieu. Je croyais qu'au détour d'un couloir je tomberais sur lui et qu'il m'entraînerait, presque malgré moi, dans une salle de classe désertée, pour m'embrasser frénétiquement. Or, j'en venais à me dire qu'il s'était joué de moi, peut être même m'avait il sondé pour le dire à Théo ensuite.

Si c'était le cas, je pense Théo m'aurait déjà quitté, j'étais donc rassuré à ce sujet, mais alors ! Qu'attendait il ?

J'avais passé chaque soir de la semaine dans les bras de Théo, dans la salle sur demande. J'apprenais l'art de l'amour et d'après lui, j'étais un bon élève. Je culpabilisais à chaque fois que nous étions seul et que mes pensées me ramenaient à Drago. Je m'en voulais de ne pas aimer Théo, je l'aimais bien, j'avais de l'affection pour lui, mais il me susurrait toujours des je t'aime et j'étais incapable de lui répondre la même chose. J'avais pensé le quitter, mais je savais au fond de moi que j'avais besoin de lui, je sais que c'est égoiste de ma part, mais il était la plus belle chose qui m'était arrivé depuis toujours, j'avais besoin de son amour pour pouvoir palier à l'inexistence de celui de Drago.

OoOoO

Alors que tous se rendaient au Pré-au-Lard, je décidais de rester à Poudlard, j'en avais marre des Trois Balais et surtout de me retrouver coincé systématiquement dans les toilettes. Théo insista pour rester avec moi, mais je savais qu'il aimait ces moments et je ne voulais pas l'en priver.

Seul depuis un quart d'heure, je me rendais à la bibliothèque désertée. Seul quelques élèves étaient installés dans le fond de la salle, la tête plongée dans leurs livres. Je devais terminer mon devoir de botanique et me dirigeais vers le fond des rayonnages, à la recherche d'ouvrages traitant de la reproduction de certaines fleurs, aux noms barbares, en fonction des cycles lunaires.

La poussière me faisait éternuer, j'avais beau éplucher chaque bouquin, je perdais espoir en me disant que jamais je ne trouverais ce que je cherchais.

- Je te prête mon devoir si tu veux ? Me fit une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

- Non merci, je trouverais bien.

- Tu me fais la tête Potter ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Ne te donne pas tant d'importance.

- Arrêtes, tu voulais quoi ? Que je te saute dessus pendant le dîner ? Que je me mette à côté de toi en cours et que je vire Théo ? Ou alors que je vous rejoigne chaque soir dans la salle sur demande ?

- Désolé, c'est dur pour moi.

- Tu es seul, moi aussi et on a quelques heures, viens avec moi, me demanda t-il.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, j'ai hâte de lécher chaque parcelle de ton corps.

Il me tira par le bras avant que je réagisse et nous sortîmes de la bibliothèque presque en courant, heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne pour nous voir ou cela aurait jasé.

Je n'avais pas besoin de plan de Poudlard pour savoir que nous nous dirigions vers le 7ème étage et la salle sur demande. Il ne m'avait toujours pas lâché et mon poignet commençait à me faire mal, avait il peur que je m'échappe ? Il passa trois fois devant le mur et la porte apparut, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, à un lit ou une table.

Il me poussa dans la salle et je commençais à trouver cela pénible qu'il me pousse toujours pour obtenir de moi que j'aille là où il le désirait.

Je découvrais un lit, pas de bougie, pas de cheminée, juste un lit au milieu d'une pièce vide et froide. Je grimaçais, plus certain de vouloir faire quoi que ce soit dans un endroit aussi impersonnel, c'était juste un baisodrome, rien de plus de toute manière.

Il m'attira à lui et me força à le regarder, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, tout en lui m'excitait et à lui seul il éclipsait la froideur de la pièce sans âme. Il m'embrassa et je répondis avec fougue, me plaquant contre lui, comme si je craignais qu'il ne m'échappe. Je devais faire désespéré mais je m'en foutais, puisque je l'étais un peu, je touchais à mon rêve et il me touchait lui aussi, j'avoue avec habilité. Je me laissais faire entre ses mains expertes, je n'arrivais pas à contrôler ma respiration et gémissais et haletais devant le sourire goguenard de Drago, qui me refroidit instantanément.

Je me sentais con, je semblais le seul à prendre du plaisir et j'avais l'impression qu'il s'amusait de moi.

- On arrête là, fais-je énervé.

- Sûrement pas, on fini ce que l'on viens de commencer.

- Alors ne te fous pas de moi.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, mais cela me semblait tellement irréel de te voir gémir entre mes mains.

- J'ai accepté de coucher avec toi en sachant pertinemment que j'allais en souffrir, je mets de coté mon amour propre, alors s'il te plait ne te joues pas de moi.

Ma tirade sembla porter ses fruits, car il me prit dans ses bras et me câlina un instant, avant de m'emmener sur le lit. Nos vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce et je me retrouvais plaqué entre lui et le matelas.

Depuis que Théo m'en avait fait la remarque, je tentais de modérer mes cris et gémissements pendant l'acte, j'y arrivais tant bien que mal, tant que je restais concentré, mais je me laissais malheureusement très vite distraire.

Faire l'amour avec Théo, c'était m'enfouir dans un monde de douceur, de tendresse et de respect mutuel, avec Drago, c'était tout autre. Il était fougueux et autoritaire et il ne me laissait aucun contrôle, ni tenter quoi que ce soit pendant l'acte. Il me prenait avec possessivité, comme si je lui appartenais et j'appréciais sa façon de faire. Je m'abandonnais entre ses mains, j'étais sa marionnette et le contraste entre faire l'amour et baiser, me charmait tout autant.

On ne resta pas des heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dès l'affaire conclue, Drago se rhabilla et sans un regard, tout juste un au revoir murmuré, il me laissa seul, avec pour seule et unique impression d'avoir accompli à la perfection mon rôle de putain.

Je n'étais pas fier de moi, mais je ne pleurerais pas, je savais à quoi m'en tenir dès le départ. Si je le voulais, ce serait ainsi et pas autrement.

Resté sur le lit, je me demandais si il verrait quelqu'un d'autre que moi, pendant le temps que durerait notre liaison. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie pour le moment et je ne pouvais pas lui demander de m'être fidèle, puisque je ne l'étais pas moi-même.

Je savais juste, que cela me ferait mal de le voir embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je m'avouais possessif et m'imaginais qu'il puisse lui aussi être, un jour, jaloux de Théo. Je rêvais aussi qu'il tombe amoureux de moi, mais j'évitais de me créer de faux espoir. L'avoir déjà un peu, c'était déjà plus que tout ce que j'avais espéré depuis tout ces mois.

Quand Théo rentra plus tard, je craignais qu'il ne remarque quelque chose, comme si la phrase "je t'ai trompé" allait s'inscrire par enchantement sur mon front. Mais la joie et l'ardeur qu'il mit à me faire comprendre que je lui avait manqué, me fit vite oublier que je l'avais trompé et je pensais que j'arriverais à m'en sortir aussi facilement , si cela se passait aussi bien à chaque fois. Mais, je crois que je prenais un peu trop mes rêves pour la réalité.

**26 janvier (dimanche)**

Mes devoirs terminés, Théo m'avait invité à le rejoindre dans son dortoir. J'avais bien pensé refuser, mais je ne savais pas quelle excuse invoquer pour ne pas y aller.

Je connaissais l'endroit pour m'y être déjà rendu avec Ron il y a quelques années, sous polynectar, et j'avoue que la salle commune n'était pas aussi austère que le souvenir que j'en gardais.

Théo m'attendait avec Drago, assis sur l'un des canapés près de la cheminée. Il me souriait en me voyant m'approcher et Drago, lui, me déshabillait littéralement du regard. Un peu perdu, je m'avançais en prenant bien soin de trébucher dans l'épais tapis sombre et rougissait de plaisir en les voyant me regarder tout les deux avec envie.

Drago se décala et je pris place entre les deux. Le cocasse de la situation aurait pu me faire rire, si je ne me sentis pas soudainement oppressé par le stress et par une pointe de remord.

Théo fidèle à lui-même, était enjoué et mêlait Drago à nos conversations. Celui-ci participait activement en n'omettant pas de me frôler ou de me caresser la cuisse dès que Théo regardait ailleurs. Ce petit jeu qui devenait pesant, dura une bonne demi heure, jusqu'à ce que Théo, appelé par Blaise, ne nous abandonne un instant.

- Ça te fait quoi de te retrouver entre tes deux amants ?

- C'est gênant et j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me toucher devant lui.

- Là il n'est pas là, fit il en massant mon entrejambe.

- Arrête il va nous voir, en plus n'importe qui peu faire irruption à tout moment.

- C'est-ce qui rend la chose encore plus excitante, me susurra-t-il en glissant sa main dans mon pantalon, en plus Théo en a pour un moment.

- Comment le sais tu ? Dis-je entre deux gémissements.

- J'ai demandé à Blaise de l'occuper.

- Il sait pour nous ? Pourquoi ?

- On aura parfois besoin d'être aidé si on veux avoir des moments rien qu'à nous, comme maintenant. Tu aimes ?

- Oui, répondis-je le souffle erratique.

Drago accentuait le mouvement sur mon sexe et je priais Merlin et tout ses saints pour que Théo ne se ramène pas dans l'immédiat. Je jouis assez rapidement, excité par la situation et par l'audace dont savait faire preuve Drago. Je tentais de reprendre une respiration plus posée et reprenais une posture plus correcte dans le canapé. Drago me lança un sort de nettoyage et je le remerciais silencieusement, je ne voulais pas puer le sexe quand Théo reviendrait.

Ainsi se déroula notre après midi. Théo m'embrassait et Drago toujours à nos côtés, y assistait en me caressant furtivement la cuisse et en prenant même le risque de m'effleurer la nuque.

Théo ne voyait rien et il ne semblait pas trouver cela incongru que son ami tienne la chandelle. Il était vraiment comme il me l'avait déjà fait remarquer, un très mauvais élément au sein de Serpentard. Il ne voyait le mal, nulle part et avait une confiance aveugle en ses amis.

**29 janvier (mercredi)**

Ce mercredi après midi, nous avions, les Gryffondor, cours de botanique avec les Serpentard. Le professeur Chourave forma des duos et je me retrouvais, une fois n'est pas coutume, avec Drago. Théo me fit un petit sourire contrit et alla rejoindre Lavande pour ses deux heures de calvaire avec miss cancan.

Drago m'emmena vers le fond de la serre et je perdais tout contact visuel avec Théo. La prof nous avait confié des plantes en période de reproduction et soudain la serre fut plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques cris de surprise, suivi d'un brouhaha, se firent entendre avant qu'une lune, tout ce qu'il y a de plus magique n'apparaisse.

Chourave nous expliqua que toutes les 30 minutes la phase lunaire changerait. Ainsi le premier quartier laisserait bientôt la place à la pleine lune, pour décroître et ne laisser qu'une nouvelle lune, qui nous plongerait dans 30 minutes d'obscurité totale.

Le sourire qu'afficha Drago en entendant les explications, ne me dit rien qui vaille pour la suite. Je crois que notre travail allait en pâtir sérieusement.

La première heure et demie, se déroula sans trop de heurts. Je dû faire face à ses mains baladeuses et je râlais sérieusement, incapable de me concentrer. La chaleur de la serre et celle provoquée par l'excitation, nous fit nous déshabiller progressivement, après notre robe, notre pull, rejoignit le tas de terre stocké près de nous. Arriva ensuite la dernière et tant redoutée phase lunaire, on y voyait déjà plus grand-chose au fur et à mesure que le croissant de lune s'amenuisait, mais là c'était le black out total. Un petit lumignon, localisé sur notre parchemin s'alluma et procura une faible lumière, nous permettant tout juste de voir ce qu'on écrivait.

Je m'attelais à la tâche quand Drago se plaqua dans mon dos et se colla à moi. Ses deux mains se glissèrent sous mon tee shirt, contre ma peau moite, relevant mon maillot jusque sous mes aisselles. Il s'abaissa et me baisa le dos, partant de ma nuque et longeant ma colonne, ses mains faisaient le même voyage sur mon torse me procurant une forte émotion et une envie de gémir, que je dû étouffer en me mordant la main. Arrivé à la ceinture de mon pantalon, il me fit pivoter face à lui et il entreprit de le déboutonner. Mon pantalon glissa le long de mes jambes et mon boxer suivit le même chemin. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes cuisses, m'envoyant tout un tas de frissons. Il lança un sort de silence qui termina de nous isoler des autres élèves. Les mains agrippées sur la bordure du plan de travail, j'essayais de ne pas flancher, tandis que Drago léchait et aspirait mon sexe entre ses lèvres.

Alors que j'allais jouir, Drago se releva et me poussa sur le tas de terre qui accueillait déjà nos vêtements. L'instant d'après, à quatre pattes, je subissais les assauts répétés de Drago.

Heureusement que le sort de silence était puissant car, mon orgasme fut si violent que l'on m'aurait sûrement entendu hurler jusqu'au château.

Drago s'écroula sur moi et nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants, le temps de retrouver notre souffle.

J'allais me dégager de dessous Drago dont le poids m'écrasait, quand je sentis sa main me caresser les cheveux. Ce geste anodin me fit venir les larmes aux yeux, c'était le premier geste tendre qu'il s'autorisait depuis qu'on couchait ensemble. Il m'embrassa derrière l'oreille et se releva.

Libéré de son corps, je me levais à mon tour et tentais tant bien que mal de m'épousseter dans le noir. Je revins près de notre plante qui c'était enfin ouverte pour accueillir le pollen fertiliseur de la plante mâle.

J'écrivais les conclusions de l'expérience de reproduction, sans savoir que moi aussi je vivais la même situation.

**19 février (mercredi)**

3 semaines venaient de passer depuis la scène de la serre. Je dormais toujours avec Théo et je commençais à ressentir pour lui, un petit quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de l'amour.

Je voyais toujours Drago et on couchait ensemble un peu partout, dans les toilettes, dans la salle sur demande, dans le parc malgré le froid, dans les salles désaffectées.

J'ai découvert des endroits dont j'ignorais totalement l'existence et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jaloux de celles qu'il y avait amené avant moi.

Nous étions justement dans la salle sur demande, quand je posais enfin la question qui me rongeait.

- Vois tu quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

- Tu penses ne pas me suffire ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'exclusivité et moi j'ai Théo.

- Je sais, grogna-t-il, non je ne vois personne d'autre. Tu le voudrais ?

- Non, fis je un peu trop rapidement ce qui le fit rire, j'aime te savoir rien qu'à moi.

- Que dis tu as Théo quand tu disparais ?

- Rien de particulier, que je travaille, que je reste avec Ron.

- Weasley est au courant ?

- Non il en mourrait sûrement sinon, mais il mentirait pour moi, pour me couvrir.

- Ce sont tous des crétins !

- Non, ils m'aiment eux, dis-je amer.

Il m'attira brusquement à lui et le tangage me fit venir une nausée, je n'eus que le temps de me retourner pour vomir hors du lit.

- Ça va ? Sembla s'inquiéter Drago.

- Oui, je crois, ça fait deux trois jours que je vomis.

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non, j'ai parfois mal au cœur.

- Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière c'est peut être une de ces fichues maladies Moldues.

- Ce n'est rien, tout juste un rhume c'est de saison.

- On ne vomit pas pour un rhume.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Dis-je ravi.

- Non mais si tu es malade on ne pourra plus baiser.

- Merci de ta sollicitude, grimaçais-je déçu.

Un nouveau haut le cœur me vint et je m'apprêtais à me lever dans l'espoir vain de me rendre aux toilettes à temps.

- Habilles toi je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Me sentant vraiment patraque, je m'exécutais et le suivis dans les couloirs, en faisant attention de ne pas se faire surprendre.

Pompom soignait déjà un élève et je dû patienter et attendre mon tour. Drago peu patient, faisait les cent pas en grognant.

Excédé je lui intimais de se calmer ou de quitter l'infirmerie. Il prit place à mes côtés en soupirant.

Madame Pomfresh libéré de son précédent patient, se dirigea vers nous l'air interrogateur.

Je me levais, me désignant comme étant celui qui devait consulter et je la suivis derrière le rideau blanc qui servait de paravent.

Je lui expliquais mes symptômes, répondais à ses questions et dû accepter de me déshabiller partiellement pour qu'elle puisse m'ausculter.

Elle me demanda de me rhabiller après un examen rapide et vint s'asseoir près de moi l'air consterné. Je lui souriais en attendant qu'elle me donne une potion pour mon rhume et me retrouvais face à un sourire crispé.

- Mr Potter, êtes vous sexuellement actif ?

- Hein !

- Avez-vous un petit ami ?

- Oui.

- Avez-vous des relations sexuelles ?

- Oui.

- Vous protégez vous ?

- Non, vous croyez que j'ai une MST ?

- Pardon ?

- Une maladie sexuelle qu'on attrape quand on ne met pas de capote.

- J'ai rien comprit jeune homme, je vous parle de potion pour éviter d'être fécondé.

- Non, je ne suis pas une fille !

- Vous ignorez dont que certains hommes peuvent enfanter ?

- Oui, c'est impossible.

- Non, c'est rare certes, mais quand deux magies sont compatibles et que les deux personnes sont amoureuses, c'est possible.

- ****…****.

- Je vois que cela vous laisse sans voix.

- Je ne peux pas être ****… ****comment dit on pour un homme ?

- Enceint et si vous le pouvez, vous en êtes la preuve vivante.

- De combien suis-je enceint ?

- Environ 3 semaines, vous devez prévenir le père.

- Je ne sais pas lequel est-ce.

- Pardon ? S'étouffa Pompom.

- J'ai deux hommes dans ma vie, dis-je en rougissant. Comment puis-je savoir lequel des deux est le père ?

- Il existe des analyses comme chez les Moldus avec du sang.

- Il me faut du sang des deux pères potentiels.

- Juste pour un seul ce sera suffisant, nous verrons d'après les résultats.

- Si je ne garde pas le bébé, aurais je d'autre chance d'être enceint ?

- C'est trop aléatoire pour vous le promettre, je ne sais vraiment pas.

- D'accord.

- Voulez vous le garder ?

- Oui, étant gay j'avais perdu l'espoir d'être père et je veux des enfants même si je ne pensais pas avoir à les porter moi-même.

- Mr Malefoy est l'un des pères supposés ?

- Oui mais vous ne le direz à personne.

- J'ai prêté serment, s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Merci pour tout.

- Revenez me voir régulièrement d'accord, disons dans quinze jours ou avant si vous avez des soucis.

- Je viendrais, au revoir Madame.

Je me dirigeais vers Drago l'air encore plus malade en sortant qu'en entrant. Je le pris par le coude et lui demandais de nous trouver un endroit calme hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes. Nous débarquâmes dans la tour d'astronomie, livrés aux quatre vents et au froid hivernal.

Je tournais les phrases dans ma tête, je ne savais comment lui dire sans le faire fuir, sans le perdre. Je le voyais, impatient que je me livre et abrège son attente.

- Je ne suis pas malade, j'ai un problème plus sérieux et plus complexe. Je suis enceint Drago.

- De Théo ?

- Ou de toi, je l'ignore.

- C'est impossible, je sais comment on fait les bébés entre hommes et il faudrait qu'on soit …

- Amoureux, le coupais-je, je t'aime moi.

- Mais pas moi, enfin pas suffisamment pour procréer.

- Et moi je n'aime pas Théo tant que ça non plus.

- Oui mais c'est plus faisable parce que moi ..

- Oui, criais-je, je le sais tu ne m'aimes pas, ce n'est pas la peine de me le dire en boucle, j'ai comprit.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Mon pauvre, tu craignais qu'un rhume t'empêche de me sauter, maintenant c'est foutu mais tu dois t'en foutre aussi de ça. Tu as qui tu veux quand tu veux.

- On peut se voir encore un peu.

- Oui, ironisais-je, jusqu'au jour où tu me traiteras de baleine ou de poule pondeuse et que tu me jetteras.

- Tu veux dire que nous deux c'est terminé ?

- Oui, murmurais-je effondré, te voila débarrassé de moi.

- Très bien si c'est-ce que tu veux, salut.

La trappe claqua et je m'effondrais en larme. La main sur mon ventre je pestais contre ce petit être qui me faisait perdre celui que j'aimais. Je lui reprochais déjà d'exister alors qu'il ne devait pas faire plus de 5 millimètres. Il fallait que je prévienne Théo, il était certainement de lui, même si j'espérais au plus profond de mon être, qu'il soit celui de Drago. Mais il avait raison, il fallait de l'amour en grande quantité et d'eux deux, Théo était bien celui qui en avait le plus pour moi. Je pleurais encore un moment et me releva péniblement. Théo devait sûrement m'attendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor comme il le faisait de plus en plus souvent. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Dean et Seamus et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Je déambulais dans les couloirs et je devais faire peur à voir, car tous s'écartaient sur mon passage. J'avais hâte de retrouver les bras de Théo, je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour, qu'il m'aime comme j'étais incapable de le faire moi même. Je le trouvais en grande conversation avec Ron et les autres et n'eut le temps de faire que trois pas avant de m'effondrer.

**20 février (jeudi)**

Je me sentais cotonneux, la bouche desséchée. La lumière vive me força à papillonner à plusieurs reprises des yeux, avant de me rendre compte que je me trouvais à l'infirmerie. Théo dormait à côté de moi sur une chaise quand je vis arriver Pompom. Elle me fit boire une potion et nous plaça dans une bulle de silence.

- Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Bien je crois, que c'est il passé ?

- Vous avez subi un choc émotionnel, mais rassurez vous j'ai dit à vos amis que c'était dû à une baisse de votre alimentation.

- Merci.

- C'est le second potentiel ? Fit elle en désignant Théo.

- Oui, c'est lui.

- Il vous aime il ne vous à pas quitté depuis hier, Mr Malefoy et venu lui aussi il était très inquiet.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, il a demandé de vos nouvelles et c'est senti bien coupable quand je lui ai dit les vraies raisons.

- Vous devez vous tromper, il se fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver.

- Détrompez vous jeune homme. Voila, fit elle en annulant le sort de silence alors que Théo se réveillait. Prenez soin de lui.

- J'y veillerais, promit il en souriant. J'étais fou d'inquiétude Harry.

- Je suis désolé, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois.

- Je t'interdis de sauter des repas pour aller travailler, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, de toute façon je ne te laisserais plus pour travailler seul désormais, je me suis bien avancé.

- Tu m'as fait vraiment peur tu sais, je t'aime Harry et j'aurais du mal à vivre sans toi maintenant.

- J'ai besoin de toi, répondis-je en le serrant contre moi.

Je me poussais un peu pour lui faire de la place et pleurais sur son épaule. Il me réconforta, sans savoir que je pleurais d'avoir perdu Drago, sans savoir que je portais un enfant dont j'ignorais qui était le père, sans savoir que je pouvais en quelques mots détruire tout ce en quoi il croyait.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

**22 février (samedi)**

- Harry, attends moi.

- Drago !

- Je voulais savoir si tu allais mieux.

- Ça va ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Je sais que c'est un peu de ma faute mais je veux que l'on continue à se voir, fit Drago.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as trouvé personne pour me remplacer ? Ou es tu à ce point en manque ?

- J'avoue que je ne l'ai pas volé celle la, sourit il. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner.

- Donne ton sang à Pompom et prouve moi que tu n'es pas le père de mon enfant, demandais-je.

- Salut Drago, fit Théo qui venait de les rejoindre, comment ça va mon ange ?

- Salut vieux.

- Je vais bien, répondis-je, mais je meurs de faim.

- Je reviens je vais te chercher quelque chose, fit-il en s'éloignant.

- Il sait pour ta grossesse ? Tu as déjà des envies ?

- Non, il ne le sait pas. Pompom lui a dit que je ne mangeais pas assez et non je n****'****ais pas d'envie du moins pas alimentaire, ajoutais-je.

- Théo ne te satisfait pas ?

- Il me croit faible et il ne veut pas me fatiguer.

- Viens avec moi alors !

- Non Drago, le test d'abord et n'attend pas 6 mois, après je serais énorme et je ne crois pas que ta libido apprécie.

- Laisse moi du temps je veux y réfléchir

- Réfléchir à quoi ? M'énervais-je, comme tu me l'as dit tu ne m'aimes pas donc il ne devrait pas y avoir du soucis de se côté-là, tu n'es certainement pas le père, mais je veux juste être certain, je ne veux pas le moindre doute quand je le dirais à Théo.

- Me dire quoi ? Fit celui-ci de retour ?

- Harry m'invite à passer les prochaines vacances chez lui.

- Encore, dit Théo, pas que tu me gênes mais vous ne pouvez pas vous blairer.

- Disons qu'on apprend à faire des efforts et c'est ça ou la rue, fit tristement Drago très bon comédien.

- Dans ce cas, je pourrais venir aussi ?

- Oui, répondis-je coincé entre les deux, tu es mon petit ami c'est normal.

- Tiens je t'ai prit un croissant.

- Merci tu es un ange.

Drago me lança un regard noir et nous laissa en plan dans le couloir près de la grande salle.

OoOoO

La visite au Pré-au-Lard se déroula comme habituellement, nous nous promenâmes dans les boutiques et nous échouâmes comme d'habitude aux Trois Balais.

Seamus commençait à s'accaparer un peu trop Théo, qui comme à son habitude ne voyait pas le mal, sous le regard jaloux de Dean. Seamus était extraverti et se liait facilement avec le premier venu, Dean lui, était plus réservé et se méfiait parfois un peu trop. Je savais que Théo contrairement à moi, me serait fidèle.

Je vis Drago qui se dirigeait vers les toilettes et il me lança un regard entendu et j'acceptais en hochant la tête de le suivre. Je m'éclipsais donc et le rejoignis.

Comme à notre habitude, il m'attendait dans la cabine des toilettes. Seul tout les deux, j'attendais qu'il entame la conversation et me dise la raison de ma venue.

- J'ai donné mon sang à Pompom.

- Merci, c'est important pour moi.

- Théo va être content, mais toi l'es tu ?

- Oui, je veux des enfants c'est certain, mais j'aurai vraiment aimé que ce soit les tiens.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te faire d'idées Potter. Qu'est-ce que je ficherais d'un gosse maintenant et avec toi en plus ?

Mes larmes coulèrent, sûrement dû à mon état de fragilité. Il savait toujours me faire mal et je savais que c'était plus fort que lui et que parfois il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. On avait pris l'habitude de s'insulter pendant toutes ces années et les mauvaises habitudes étaient durent à perdre. Il se rendit compte, mais trop tard, de la portée de ses mots. Il tenta de me prendre dans ses bras et je tentais de le repousser avec autant de force qu'un enfant. Blottis contre lui, il me berçait en me caressant les cheveux, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me marmonnait, ni si c'était des excuses, mais c'était la deuxième fois qu'il faisait ça et je me sentais à ma place dans ses bras.

Il m'embrassa et je me laissais faire, j'étais faible devant lui, j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour un peu d'attention de sa part. Il me relâcha et j'essuyais mes larmes, il me tendit son mouchoir et j'aurais presque rit du ridicule de la situation, que j'avais mainte fois vu dans des films. Il me regardait et je connaissais ce regard par cœur, ce regard qui me déshabillait et me prouvait à quel point il avait envie de moi. Je me sentais succomber, encore, je sais que ce n'était pas bon pour moi, mais bientôt je devrais me passer de lui. Quand Théo saurait que je porte son enfant, j'arrêterais tout ça et je me consacrerais à eux deux. Je devais ça à Théo, par culpabilité sûrement, par amour peut être un jour, pour lui qui grandissait en moi et qui devrait avoir ses deux parents auprès de lui.

Drago s'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes et je l'enjambais, m'empalant sur son membre érigé. Ce fut bref, mais comme toujours très intense, cela me manquerait, toujours.

**08 mars (samedi)**

Les résultats devaient arriver aujourd'hui, j'étais surpris du temps que cela avait prit et enquiquinais souvent Madame Pomfresh. Elle me disait que la magie ne résolvait pas tout et qu'elle avait demandé à des collègues de faire des analyses pour avoir plusieurs avis. Je comprenais qu'on n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur dans ces situations, parfois compliquées.

Depuis les toilettes des Trois Balais, j'évitais Drago. C'était dur, je le voyais me faire des signes et attendre la même chose de ma part, mais je voulais réussir à tourner la page, même si je n'étais pas certain d'y arriver.

J'avais réussit à échapper à deux de ses traquenards et me demandais pourquoi il ne se trouvait pas quelqu'un d'autre.

J'étais enceint d'un peu plus de cinq semaines et je n'avais encore rien dit à Théo. J'étais de plus en plus malade et j'avais beaucoup de mal à le lui cacher. Le pire c'était le matin, heureusement il dormait comme un loir. J'avais dû dormir deux soirs dans mon dortoir car je ne me sentais pas bien et je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. Ron trouvait étrange que je regagne mon lit et chaque matin je sentais le regard de Drago, qui devait se demander pourquoi Théo avait dormi dans le lit voisin du sien.

Il réussit à me voir, en me coinçant dans une salle de classe. Je le laissais faire pensant qu'il avait peut être déjà les résultats, mais en fait il s'inquiétait pour moi.

- Tu as une sale tête Potter.

- Merci, grognais-je.

- Théo n'a pas dormi avec toi et je me demandais pourquoi.

- Tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

- Si mais il était grognon de dormir tout seul et il ne m'a pas répondu.

- Tout va bien si c'est-ce que tu veux savoir, je suis juste un peu plus malade en ce moment et je n'ai pas le moral.

- Pourquoi tu m'évites sans cesse ?

- Je veux essayer avec Théo et notre enfant, je ne veux plus le tromper en sachant qu'on sera bientôt une famille.

- Depuis quand as-tu une conscience ?

- Tu dois me confondre avec toi Drago.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas !

- J'apprendrais, pour lui, fis je en passant la main sur mon ventre, on a les résultats aujourd'hui.

- Bien nous serons fixés, même si je n'ai aucun doute sur la paternité de Théo.

- À tout à l'heure alors, tu seras définitivement fixé et débarrassé de moi.

- Je ne veux pas être débarrassé de toi, je veux pouvoir continuer à te prendre n'importe où, n'importe quand.

- Pas moi, je veux de la stabilité maintenant.

- T'es pire qu'une nana.

- Vas te faire foutre, fis-je vexé.

Je partais le pas rapide, voulant à tout prix mettre de la distance entre moi et la tentation de lui sauter dessus. Je me rendais à nouveau à l'infirmerie, ennuyer encore une fois Pompom.

Dès mon entrée, celle-ci m'appela et le cœur battant, je me dirigeais vers son bureau. Elle me fit m'asseoir et me tendit une enveloppe très épaisse. Je la décachetais fébrilement, en tentant de contrôler le tremblement de mes mains.

Il y avait trois comptes rendus, m'indiquant après tout un tas de schémas et de formules, le nom du second père et tous s'accordaient pour me donner le même.

- Cela va comme vous voulez ? Me fit elle.

- Vous avez vu les résultats ?

- Non, c'est confidentiel.

- D'accord, je vous remercie pour le mal que vous vous êtes donné pour moi.

- Si vous le permettez, je vais vous ausculter.

- Oui, quand pourrais je savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

- Dès maintenant, étant un homme je vais devoir faire des examens poussés pour voir si votre corps s'adapte à votre grossesse et ne rejette pas le fœtus.

- C'est possible !

- Oui, jusqu'au 3ème mois. Votre corps va subir de légères modifications.

- Ce sera douloureux ?

- Non, ni pour vous, ni pour l'enfant. Allongez vous, je vous préviens juste que cela risque d'être désagréable.

Allongé, complètement nu, je grelottais de froid. Pompom me passa une couverture et commença à me palper dans tout les sens.

Désagréable était un faible mot, pour désigner ce qu'elle me faisait. Je devais avoisiner le rouge coquelicot, tant j'étais gêné. Elle me souriait gentiment, sûrement pour cacher sa gêne et j'en venais presque à être dégoûté du sexe.

15 minutes plus tard, mon amour propre remisé au placard, je me rhabillais.

- Cela n'a pas été trop dur jeune homme, vous avez bien supporté.

- Je crois que vous pouvez me tutoyer, vous me connaissez pratiquement mieux que moi-même maintenant.

- Bien, tu veux toujours connaître le sexe de ton bébé ?

- Oui, je l'ai bien mérité, grimaçais-je.

- Oh ! Fit elle, c'est merveilleux.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu attends des jumeaux, deux petits garçons.

Je restais sans voix, hésitant entre paniquer et pleurer de désespoir ou me réjouir et pleurer de bonheur.

J'avais déjà du mal à me préparer pour la venue d'un enfant, alors de deux.

- Le second papa t'aidera, me sourit elle.

- Je veux attendre avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- Fais comme tu veux Harry, mais à deux c'est mieux quand même.

Je repartais et me rendis près du lac, assis sur un des rochers qui le bordaient, je contemplais la surface, perdu dans mes pensées.

Je commençais à être engourdi par le froid, quand une cape vint se poser sur mes épaules. J'attirais la main restée sur mon épaule et l'embrassa en signe de gratitude.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester dans le froid Harry.

- Je réfléchissais

- Je ne veux pas être indiscrète mais tu ne sembles pas aller bien en ce moment.

- Non Hermione, ça ne va pas.

- Tu peux te confier à moi tu le sais.

- Je couche avec Drago.

- Ah ! Je croyais qu'il ne t'aimait pas ? Fit elle étonnée.

- Il ne m'aime pas Mione, on baise juste ensemble.

- Et Théo ?

- Je l'aime bien et il est important pour moi, il est stable et il m'aime.

- Et Drago ?

- Je l'aime comme un dingue et il lui profite de ça.

- Arrêtes avec lui Harry, tu te fais du mal.

- Attends c'est pas le pire, je suis enceint.

- Comment c'est arrivé ?

- Je ne vais pas te faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle ?

- Mais non idiot, mais il faut que les deux hommes s'aiment et il faut aussi une compatibilité de magie extrêmement forte.

- Je sais tout ça, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Tu sais qui est le père du bébé ?

- Oui mais je veux attendre avant de lui dire et j'attends des jumeaux pour couronner le tout.

- Ça a bien marché, se moqua-t-elle.

- J'ai décidé de ne plus voir Drago, mais il me relance sans cesse.

- Si il venait à te dire qu'il t'aime, tu quitterais Théo ?

- Je ne sais plus Mione, je ne suis plus seul maintenant, je dois penser à eux.

- Ton bonheur est important si tu veux qu'ils soient heureux eux aussi.

- Je voulais attendre les vacances pour l'annoncer à Théo.

- Tu es enceint de combien ?

- Presque 6 semaines.

- Les vacances sont dans 4 semaines, tu crois pouvoir lui cacher encore longtemps ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Je t'aiderai si tu as besoin fait moi signe, en attendant rentre au chaud, Théo te cherche.

- Il ne me trouve pas bizarre en ce moment ?

- Tu veux dire plus que d'habitude, rit elle, non l'amour rend aveugle c'est bien connu et tu dois en savoir quelque chose.

OoOoO

Je n'avais pas revu Drago depuis ce matin. Je pensais que les résultats l'intéresseraient, mais je m'étais trompé, après tout il était tellement sûr de ne pas être le père.

Théo et moi, ne sommes pas allés au Pré-au-Lard, il avait du travail et je voulais passer du temps avec lui. Je devais commencer à m'habituer à être un véritable petit ami à cent pour cent.

Une fringale vers 16 heures me conduisit vers les cuisines, Théo avait insisté pour m'accompagner avant que n'arrive Blaise avec son devoir de DCFM.

Attablé devant une énorme part de pudding et un verre de lait, je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, ce n'est que quand Drago s'assit en face de moi que je m'aperçus de sa présence.

Je continuais à manger sans le regarder. Je savais qu'il n'était pas là pour moi, mais pour les résultats. Ce n'est que quand il me vola un bout de mon gâteau que je réagis enfin.

- Tu n'es pas le père, tu peux partir.

Pour une fois, il resta sans voix. J'espérais lire de la joie ou peut être de la déception sur son visage mais il restait impassible.

J'aurais aimé le secouer ou le jeter à la porte, mais j'en étais incapable.

- Comment savais tu que j'étais ici ? Et seul ?

- Blaise a retenu Théo et je t'ai suivi, vous êtes devenus de vrais siamois.

- Maintenant que tu es soulagé de ne pas être père, tu peux t'en aller nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble.

- Tu l'as dit à Théo ?

- Pas encore mais cela ne te regarde pas.

- J'aimerais féliciter le futur papa.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Drago.

- Continues avec moi alors.

- Tu me fais chanter ! Tu es un enfoiré de la pire espèce. Dégage.

- D'accord mais je viens chez toi pour les vacances.

- On verra, ne dis rien à Théo, je veux le faire moi même. Et nous deux, ajoutais je, c'est fini.

- Tu es certain ?

- Oui, affirmais je la tête haute.

- Bien, tant pis pour toi, à dans un mois Potter.

Sitôt parti, je me jetais sur mon reste de pudding. Il me fallait compenser avec quelque chose. J'emportais une part pour la route et me promis de revenir très bientôt.

**17 mars (lundi)**

Les jours filaient et je ne voyais plus Drago en dehors des heures de cours. J'interrogeais Théo le plus naturellement possible et il me répondait par des haussements d'épaules. Lui non plus ne le voyait plus et il me raconta qu'habituellement cela correspondait avec les périodes ou il avait une nouvelle petite amie.

Le cœur serré, j'essayais de prendre l'information comme si c'était une banalité, et ça l'était, à pleurer.

**22 mars (samedi)**

Nous nous promenions parmi les boutiques de Pré-au-Lard, quand on croisa Drago donnant la main à sa petite amie.

Bien que la rumeur enflait au sein de Poudlard, au sujet du nouveau couple, je préférais ne pas y croire sans en avoir la preuve, là je me la prenait en pleine face et ça fait mal.

Hermione me lança un regard triste et Théo les invita à se joindre à nous pour boire un verre. Je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus dur à supporter, faire pitié à ma meilleure amie ou devoir supporter Drago avec sa petite amie Mandy.

Drago prit place à mes côtés sur la banquette, abandonnant sa copine aux bons soins de Hermione qui, je m'en doutais, lui parlait pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Je faisais mine de ne pas m'intéresser à lui, mais sa main glissant sur ma cuisse, me rappela à son bon souvenir.

- J'ai horreur qu'on m'ignore, me chuchota-t-il.

J'essayais vainement de la retirer, mais je ne pouvais le faire, sans attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Je me résolus à la laisser là et à ne plus m'en occuper.

On passa trois heures à écouter le babillage de Mandy qui avait son avis sur tout. Je me demandais ce que Drago pouvait bien lui trouver, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas choisit pour sa conversation. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si il l'aimait, elle.

On se leva pour partir et je récupérais ma cuisse bouillante et quelque peu moite de sueur, du contact prolongé de la main de Drago. Il retrouva sa petite amie et juste avant de partir, il me glissa un morceau de papier dans la main. Mon poing se referma pour ne pas le laisser tomber et je le glissais dans ma poche de pantalon.

Théo m'attrapa la main et je me félicitais pour ma vitesse de réaction. On retourna à Poudlard où le dîner serait bientôt servit. Je mourrais d'envie de lire le petit mot de Drago et trouvais le temps de m'éclipser avant de manger.

Je dépliais le morceau de papier et lus la phrase écrite à la va vite.

" J'ai envie de toi, viens me retrouver à 22 heures salle 408, 4ème étage."

Je chiffonnais le papier et le jetais au sol. À quoi pouvais-je m'attendre d'autre ? À une déclaration ? À des excuses pour son attitude ? Non, il me filait juste un rencard, il avait envie de moi, c'est plutôt de mon cul qu'il avait envie, moi je ne l'intéressais pas.

Je n'irais pas à son rendez vous, à 22 heures je serais dans les bras de Théo et je me voyait mal partir pour aller rejoindre mon ex amant. Mais je sais que ce qui m'effrayait le plus si je retournais le voir, c'est que je serais perdu à nouveau.

Déjà installé à la table des Gryffons, Théo me fit signe dès mon entrée et je le rejoignis et pris place à ses côtés face à la table des Serpentard et de Drago.

Il me fixait et je sais qu'il attendait une réponse de ma part, il fallait juste que je hoche la tête de gauche à droite et tout serait terminé. C'était simple mais je peinais à y arriver, ce n'est que quand je vis sa conne de copine à ses côtés que cela me paru soudainement plus clair. Je devais renoncer, je hochais la tête négativement et reportait toute mon attention sur Théo.

- Il pourrait faire ça ailleurs, râla Ron, si ça continue il va la prendre sur la table devant tout le monde.

- Ron ! S'offusqua Hermione.

- Il n'a pas tort, fit Théo.

En effet, sûrement en représailles de mon refus, Drago embrassait férocement Mandy, qu'il avait attiré sur lui. La moitié des élèves les regardaient bouche bée, pour ma part, je sentais juste une envie de vomir, étrangère à ma grossesse, me venir aux lèvres. Drago voulait me blesser et il y parvenait parfaitement. Je n'avais pas terminé de manger, mais le spectacle m'avait coupé l'appétit. Je me levais et sortais de la salle sans que personne ne s'en soucie, tous subjugué par le spectacle offert et les cris de Mc Gonagall.

En pleurs je me dirigeais à la tour d'astronomie. Je me haïssais d'être aussi faible, je n'arriverais jamais à me détacher de lui.

OoOoO

Cela faisait une demi-heure que j'étais là et personne ne semblait me chercher. Depuis que je voyais Drago j'avais toujours la carte des Maraudeurs sur moi, je ne voulais pas que Ron s'aperçoive que Drago et moi, étions toujours ensemble aux mêmes endroits. Cela ne devait pas faciliter leurs recherches.

Quelqu'un fini tout de même par me trouver. Quand la trappe s'ouvrit, je savais que c'était lui.

N'importe qui pourrait croire qu'en venant ici j'espérais que ce soit lui qui me trouve, n'importe qui aurait raison.

Il ne s'approcha pas de moi et je ne me retournais pas. Peut être que si je l'ignorais il disparaîtrait pour toujours de mon cœur, la trappe claqua, il était reparti sans un mot.

J'allais me lever, quand la trappe s'ouvrit à nouveau et que Drago apparut l'air furieux.

- Tu ne décideras pas de ma vie Potter.

Je le regardais en écarquillant les yeux, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Je sors avec qui je veux.

- J'ai rien dit !

- Pourquoi t'es tu sauvé alors ?

- Une nausée.

- Ah ! Le bébé.

- Non votre scène dégoulinante de bons sentiments.

- Je ne l'aime pas !

- Tu n'aimes personne, à part toi bien sûr.

- C'est faux !

- Imagine que ce soit ton enfant, l'aurais tu aimé ? L'aurais tu assumé et élevé ?

- Non, je dois faire des études et me marier. J'ai rien demandé moi, s'énerva-t-il.

- Parce que moi je me suis réveillé un beau matin en voulant être en cloque ?

- Débrouilles toi avec Théo, après tout c'est lui le père.

- Je t'ai menti, tu es le père.

- Non c'est impossible ! Je ne t'aime pas et non, non, c'est pas moi Potter. Les analyses sont fausses il y a eut une erreur quelque part.

- Oui, il y a bien eut erreur, ricanais-je, mais pas au niveau des analyses. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je me débrouillerais seul, comme toujours.

- Théo fera un bien meilleur père que moi.

Il sortit sans un mot de plus. J'étais fixé et je venais de le perdre définitivement. Je ne désirais plus qu'une chose, mourir.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

**23 mars (dimanche)**

Je me réveillais au beau milieu de la nuit, allongé sur le sol de la salle. J'étais frigorifié et j'avais mal au ventre.

La douleur était telle, que je peinais à me tenir debout, quelque chose n'allait pas et je devais me rendre à l'infirmerie.

J'y arrivais au bout d'un temps interminable, pour ne trouver personne. À cette heure Mme Pomfresh devait dormir, comme tout le monde. Fatigué moi aussi, je m'écroulais sur un des lits en serrant mon ventre de mes bras et me recroquevillant sur moi-même, je tentais de dormir en essayant d'oublier la douleur, mais en vain.

Pompon me trouva aux aurores, gémissant et me tordant de douleur. Sans attendre elle m'allongea dans un des lits du fond de la pièce et me fit boire une potion qui m'assomma.

**26 mars (mercredi)**

Je m'éveillais doucement avec un air déjà vu. Je me souvenais avoir atterri à l'infirmerie et de Pompom s'agitant en râlant autour de moi, puis plus rien.

Ma tête tournait et j'aurais voulu appeler mais ma bouche était si sèche, que j'arrivais tout juste à gémir. Je devais être seul, aucun bruit ne me parvenait, jusqu'à ça que la voix du professeur Rogue retentisse.

- Vous êtes inconsciente, vous deviez nous prévenir avant. On ne laisse pas une grossesse mâle sans surveillance, il aurait pu mourir et les bébés aussi.

Toujours allongé, je ne perdais aucun mot de la conversation. Rogue se faisait du soucis pour moi, c'était nouveau. Le ton de sa voix montrait qu'il était vraiment inquiet, mes mains se resserrèrent sur mon ventre, avais-je vraiment mit en danger la vie mes bébés ? Mes larmes perlèrent et glissèrent le long de mes tempes. Je reniflais en m'essuyant les yeux, je devais être fort, même si à cet instant je me sentais si seul et si perdu.

Le rideau de mon lit s'ouvrit et je vis Pompom le visage fatigué et empreint de tristesse, à ses côtés se tenait Rogue, le visage dur mais affichant, pourtant, quelque chose de bienveillant.

- Comment te sens tu ?

- Bien, murmurais je.

- Tiens bois ça, fit elle en me tendant un verre d'eau, le professeur Rogue a préparé une potion qui devrait te remettre sur pied en un rien de temps.

- Merci, fis je reconnaissant, mes bébés ?

- Ils vont bien, fit Rogue, et ce n'est pas grâce à vous. Vous devez faire attention à vous, les trois premiers mois sont les plus risqués. Votre corps change et vous ne devez pas vous surmenez, manger correctement et éviter une vie dissolue.

Sa dernière tirade fit mouche dans ma tête, pouvait il savoir quelque chose ? Comment ? Je le regardais l'air interrogateur et il me toisa me faisant baisser les yeux, j'irais le voir plus tard.

- Mes amis ? Chuchotais-je.

- Ils sont venus vous voir à plusieurs reprises, mais la directrice ne voulait pas qu'ils ratent trop les cours.

- Je vous laisse, gronda Rogue, appelez moi au moindre problème.

- Merci Severus.

- Drago ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, Théodore Nott et venu à plusieurs reprises il ne comprend pas ce qu'il vous arrive.

- Je ****…****

- Tu es là depuis trois jours, me coupa t elle, il doit venir te voir car je lui ais dit que tu réveillerais aujourd'hui. Réfléchis, tu dois prendre de bonnes décisions, tu dois prendre soin de toi et te faire aider, ne reste pas seul.

- Oui, murmurais-je.

- Le stress et ton mal être sont très mauvais dans ton état, il faut faire attention.

Je hochais la tête et prenait la potion que me tendait l'infirmière. Elle me laissa à nouveau seul avec mes réflexions. Ne pas rester seul allait être difficile, surtout après que Théo apprenne la vérité.

J'étais résolu à le quitter, je lui devais bien ça, il méritait mieux que moi.

OoOoO

Je m'étais endormi, sûrement un effet secondaire de la potion. Je sentais quelque chose me toucher le visage et me tirer du néant. J'ouvrais les yeux sur le visage de Théo, il me souriait et mon cœur se serrait en repensant que je devais lui parler.

Il m'embrassait et je le laissais faire, je goûtais pour la dernière fois à ses lèvres à ses mains sur moi, je m'en voulais. Je souhaitais désormais pouvoir revenir en arrière, revenir aux dernières vacances. Ne pas inviter Drago, apprendre à ne plus l'aimer, éviter Théo et ne pas ressentir ce mal au plus profond de moi. Je crois que je tombais amoureux de lui progressivement et j'avais tout gâché.

- Pourquoi tu pleures Harry ? Ça va je suis là.

- Non, pleurais-je. Ça ne va pas.

- Pompom n'a rien voulu me dire, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je ****…****, je suis enceint Théo.

- Merde, fit il chamboulé, ce n'est pas grave je t'aime. Ce n'était pas prévu mais on y arrivera ensemble.

- Non Théo, je ne suis pas enceint de toi.

- Pourtant tu étais vierge avant moi, réfléchit il, ça veut dire que …

- Je t'ai trompé, pleurais-je, je suis tellement désolé Théo.

- Qui ?

- Personne.

- Ne te fous pas de moi Harry, je t'aime, je savais que ce n'était pas réciproque, mais je pensais que tu avais quand même un peu d'estime pour moi.

- Je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal, tu ne devais jamais le savoir, murmurais je.

- T'es un enfoiré, tu te rends compte du mal que tu me fais. Je t'aime et j'avais déjà des projets pour nous deux, pleura-t-il. J'ai toujours espéré que tu m'aimerais, que tu te rendrais compte que j'étais celui fait pour toi.

- Je l'ai voulu, j'avais envie de ça, mais parfois c'est plus fort que tout.

- Drago, c'est lui c'est ça ? Je vais le tuer ce connard.

- Non Théo s'il te plait, je ne le vois plus c'est fini.

- Tu crois que ça me réconforte, tu pensais à lui quand on faisait l'amour ? Et quand tu partais tu le rejoignais ?

- Oui, mais j'ai jamais joué avec toi.

- Ah non ! Tu appelles ça comment ? Vous avez dû bien rire tout les deux, le pauvre Théo qui ne voyait rien. Je te croyais sincère et je le croyais mon ami.

- Je t'aime Théo, pas comme tu voudrais, mais tu comptes pour moi. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et ne pas refaire d'erreurs.

- Sortir avec moi en était une ?

- Non, c'est même la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas doué pour le bonheur, je gâche toujours tout.

- Tu peux le dire. Ne cherche pas à me parler ou à me voir, pas pour l'instant. Prends soin de toi.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie et je pleurais, incapable d'arrêter. Pompom arriva et me refit boire une potion en séchant mes larmes, je me rendormais aussitôt en hoquetant.

**27 mars (jeudi)**

Pompom me réveilla. J'émergeais et tout me revenait, les bébés, Théo, notre conversation. L'envie de me rendormir et d'oublier encore quelques jours me semblait la meilleure chose à faire. Pompom me gavait de potion en tout genre et jouait à la mère poule pour moi, pourtant je ne le méritais pas.

- Tu sors aujourd'hui, tes deux amis viennent te chercher dans une demi-heure.

- Merci pour tout, vous avez été comme une mère pour moi.

- C'est rien mais promets moi de ne pas jouer avec ta santé et de venir me voir au moindre problème, même si cela te semble pas grave, d'accord ?

- D'accord, j'espère ne pas vous avoir causé de soucis avec le professeur Rogue.

- Non, il aboie plus qu'il ne mord et j'en ai vu d'autre crois moi.

Elle disparaissait et je m'habillais de vêtements propres, laissés à ma disposition. J'avais hâte de revoir Ron et Hermione, ils avaient dû s'inquiéter et Ron devait être au courant maintenant, je craignais sa réaction.

Ils passèrent et Ron ne me parla pas. Il était plus fâché que ce que je croyais, Hermione me parlait et je ne l'écoutais pas, je restais figé sur Ron et espérais un petit signe me prouvant qu'il ne m'en voulait pas tant que cela. Nos regards se croisèrent et il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, je me savais pardonné et cela m'ôta un poids sur le cœur.

Il était l'heure de déjeuner et je ne voulais pas affronter tout le monde, c'est-à-dire Drago et Théo. J'envisageais même de quitter Poudlard, ici je ne serais plus jamais bien. Ron me raccompagna au dortoir, je voyais qu'il voulait me parler mais qu'il n'osait pas. J'avais envie de connaître son point de vue, même si cela risquerait de me blesser, je ne voulais plus de non dit.

- Ron.

- Hum.

- Parles moi.

- Pour te dire quoi ? Que je suis déçu de ta façon d'agir ? Que j'ai de la peine pour Théo ?

- Par exemple !

- Pourquoi Malefoy ?

- Je l'aime, je n'y peux rien, tu l'as dit toi-même les sentiments ça ne se commande pas.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu écoutes une de mes conneries. En tout cas-tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, tu vas avoir des jumeaux avec Malefoy.

- Non seul, il ne veut pas entendre parler de moi, il ne m'aime pas.

- Au moins un peu, sinon vous n'auriez pas pu faire d'enfants.

- Mon amour aurait pu suffire.

- Non, il faut être deux Harry. Alors soit il te ment, soit ****… ****il te ment.

- Avec des arguments pareils, rigolais-je, je ne peux que te croire.

- Au moins je t'aurais fait rire, c'est déjà ça.

- Merci d'être mon ami.

- Reposes toi, je prends tes cours, enfin plutôt Hermione.

- Merci, à ce soir.

Il sortait et je me dirigeais vers la douche. Du bruit me parvint de la chambre et pensais que Ron avait oublié quelque chose. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à toute volée et Drago fou de rage s'approcha de moi. Je pris peur et me reculais dans le fond de la douche, il dû le voir car il s'arrêta à un mètre de la paroi transparente.

- Pourquoi tu l'as dit à Théo ? À quoi cela t'avance ? Tu crois que je vais revenir vers toi la queue entre les jambes, m'excuser et te promettre une vie remplie d'amour ? Vous ne pouviez pas l'élever tout les deux ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé Potter, je ne veux pas de toi et pas de ce gosse, quand est-ce que tu vas le comprendre ?

- J'ai comprit Drago. J'ai fait une croix sur vous deux, sur ta haine, sur son amour. Je ne vous demande rien, je ne te demande rien. Je vais finir mes études, partir d'ici et ensuite tu n'entendras plus parler de moi et de nos enfants.

- Nos enfants ?

- Oui, je ne te l'avais pas dit puisque tu t'en fous, mais ils sont deux, deux garçons.

- Tu as raison je m'en fous. Habilles toi, ajouta-t-il en me désignant, tu vas encore être malade.

Sur ces mots, il sortit aussi vite qu'il était entré. Je restais pantois, partagé entre la colère de l'avoir vu débarquer dans mon intimité et le soulagement d'avoir pu mettre les choses au point entre nous. Je fis couler l'eau chaude pour me réchauffer et regagnais ensuite mon lit. Après Poudlard, je resterais au Square Grimmaurd jusqu'à l'accouchement et ensuite je partirais loin avec mes bébés. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas besoin de moi et je ne voulais pas passer ma vie à éviter Théo et Drago, ni que mes fils soient en contact avec Drago en ignorant qu'il est leur second père.

**21 juin (samedi)**

Les mois avaient défilés et mon ventre s'arrondissait très vite, deux bébés cela prenait beaucoup de place. J'appris que Rogue était le parrain "de cœur" de Drago et qu'il était au courant de la situation. Drago avait dû se confier à lui et il savait que les bébés étaient les siens.

Il me convoqua une semaine avant les grandes vacances, j'étais dans mon cinquième mois de grossesse et je me sentais bien, physiquement, parce que moralement j'étais au ras des pâquerettes. Je ne le montrais à personne même si Hermione n'était pas dupe.

J'avais rendez vous à 18 heures et je ne l'avais dit à personne. Je descendais vers les cachots et tombais sur Théo, comme à chaque fois, il me jetait le même regard blessé et moi je regardais ailleurs. Il était désormais avec Seamus, dès que la place avait été libre, il avait largué Dean et c'était précipité dans son lit. J'aimais à penser qu'il n'était qu'un substitut mais cela semblait tenir entre eux.

Je frappais à la porte et attendis qu'il m'invite à entrer. J'avais déjà maintes fois visité le bureau de Rogue, mais encore jamais ses appartements et j'avoue, que ma curiosité l'emportait sur l'appréhension de le voir en privé.

Il m'ouvrit et je pus le voir en chemise noire et pantalon de la même couleur, j'avais l'impression de voir un autre homme. Il s'effaça et m'indiqua le canapé, je pris place et attendis en observant tout le bric-à-brac entassé dans la pièce.

- Mon intérieur vous convient ?

- Désolé, répondais-je en rougissant, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Je manque de place dans mon bureau, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler déco.

- Et pour quoi au juste ?

- C'est au sujet de Drago.

- Ah ! Je n'ai plus de contact avec lui.

- Je le sais il me l'a dit.

- Il vous parle de moi ou des bébés ?

- Très peu, mais je sais qu'il n'est plus comme avant. Il est triste, renfermé et je m'inquiète.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire pour lui, il me repousse, il me hait.

- Croyez vous que l'on puisse faire des enfants à une personne que l'on déteste Mr Potter ? Drago n'est pas facile à comprendre je le sais, il a été élevé durement par son père, il le frappait et lui menait la vie dure. Jusqu'à peu, il me disait ne jamais vouloir d'enfant pour ne pas reproduire ce que lui faisait son père. L'unique but de sa vie était de réussir ses études et de vivre sa vie derrière des chaudrons.

- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait se marier !

- Non, il ne veut pas d'attaches, il veut être libre et vivre sa vie comme il l'entend.

- Sans famille et sans amour.

- Oui, il a été déçu par sa famille qui ne voyait en lui qu'un Mangemort en devenir, ils ne lui ont pas donné l'amour dont à besoin un enfant, vous comprenez ?

- Oui, je l'aime vous savez, j'aimerai tellement qu'il change et s'en rende compte.

- Il le sait et ça l'effraye.

- Vous saviez déjà que c'était ses enfants quand j'étais à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui, il était venu se confier à moi. Laissez lui du temps.

- Dès que j'aurais accouché je quitterais l'Europe.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à l'éviter et je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier si j'entends parler constamment de lui.

- Faites confiance au temps Harry, Drago est quelqu'un de bien quoi que vous en pensez. Il a besoin d'être aimé même si il dit le contraire.

- J'aimerais y croire vous savez, j'aurais voulu d'une vie avec lui et nos enfants, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit heureux et qu'il m'aime ne serait ce qu'un peu.

- C'est encore possible, mais ne fuyez pas à votre tour, il viendra vers vous.

- Vous savez, il y a longtemps que j'ai cessé de croire au père noël, je devais avoir 5 ans, quand je voyais mon cousin déballer sa trentaine de cadeaux et que moi j'avais rien. La vie ça fait mal et les gens encore plus, surtout quand ils vous ignorent ou vous rabaissent plus bas que terre. Je n'ai vécu que cela toute ma vie Professeur et j'en ai plus envie. Je partirais donc, parce que pour une fois dans ma vie je ferais quelque chose que j'ai décidé seul. Drago à 4 mois pour réagir, ensuite il sera trop tard. Bonsoir Monsieur et merci d'avoir essayé.

- Bonsoir Potter.

J'étais déconcerté par cette entrevue, si même Rogue si mettait ça devenait n'importe quoi. Je soupirais en me rendant compte qu'il avait réussi à me piéger. Je passais de "je ne veux plus jamais le voir" à "je lui laisse 4 mois" quel con, j'étais certain que Rogue allait courir lui dire que j'étais encore amoureux de lui et je l'imaginais très bien rire de la situation en me traitant de con à son tour. Dans une semaine je serais loin d'ici, loin de lui et même si je me réjouissais de ça, ne plus le voir serait un supplice de chaque instant.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8

**27 juin (vendredi)**

Les cours touchaient à leur fin, nous avions passé nos A.S.P.I.C. au début du mois et demain on partait de Poudlard.

Ce soir avait lieu la fête de fin d'année, celle que personne ne loupe car on se retrouve tous ensemble une dernière fois. Je n'étais pas très emballé d'y aller, je ne trouvais pas de raisons de m'amuser. Je tomberais sur Théo et Seamus s'embrassant, Dean déprimerait en les regardant. Drago danserait avec sa nouvelle petite amie Cassandre, depuis Mandy, il y avait eut entre autres, Marjorie, Cynthia, Juliane, Rebecca et j'en passe des plus éphémères. Pour un mec censé être triste et renfermé, je le trouvais plutôt très ouvert et très en forme.

Ron se préparait avec attention, Hermione lui avait expliqué 8 fois comment nouer son nœud de cravate et il peinait toujours. Dean était avachit sur son lit et faisait mollement ses lacets, tandis que Neville qui c'était rapproché de Luna, sifflotait joyeusement en se rendant dans la salle de bain pour la troisième fois. Et moi, j'étais toujours allongé sur mon lit en boxer et tee-shirt, les bras croisés derrière la tête, regardant mon petit monde par-dessus mon gros ventre.

Je savais que si je ne descendais pas en même temps que tout le monde, Hermione viendrait me chercher par la peau du dos, c'était parfois une vraie harpie. J'avais utilisé ma grossesse et mes histoires de cœur désastreuses pour l'attendrir, inutile de préciser que cela avait duré 15 jours, le temps qu'elle se rende compte que je me fichais d'elle, depuis elle ne me passait plus rien et parfois elle était effrayante. Je me bougeais donc, lentement mais sûrement, me dandinant jusqu'à mon armoire. Hermione m'avait fait acheté une robe de bal de grossesse, j'ignorais que cela existait pour homme et j'avais raison. Elle m'avait traîné dans le rayon de femme et m'avait forçé à enfiler une robe noire, de taille démesurée à tel point, que je faillis suffoquer avant de trouver l'ouverture pour y passer ma tête.

Jugeant qu'elle m'allait et visant que les autres robes étaient roses ou à fleurs, j'acquiesçais en sortant le plus rapidement du magasin.

Heureusement personne ne l'avait su et surtout pas Ron, sinon j'en aurais entendu parler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. J'enfilais la robe, noire et sobre non sans avoir une dernière fois vérifié quelle n'ait rien de féminin.

Tout en réconfortant Dean, nous descendîmes dans la salle commune où Hermione nous attendait de pieds fermes. Elle nous analysa en trente secondes et son sourire nous fit lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Nous venions de passer à l'inspection et étions reçus haut la main.

La grande salle était aménagée de façon à ce que les grandes tables disparaissent et laissent apparaître une multitude de plus petites pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes chacune.

La musique battait son plein et déjà beaucoup dansaient, j'avais horreur de danser et pour une fois, j'avais une bonne excuse pour ne pas me trémousser sur la piste et je crois qu'en cet instant Ron m'envia un tout petit peu.

Je me dirigeais vers une des tables inoccupées et m'installa pour les regarder danser. Comme je m'y attendais tous dansaient étroitement, Seamus était une véritable sangsue, il collait Théo de façon si indécente, que cela aurait dû être interdit, il y avait quand même des premières années.

Drago ne dansait pas, placé dans mon champs de vision j'avais tout à loisir de le regarder, ça j'avais encore le droit de le faire. Enfin c'est-ce que je croyais, avant que sa pouf du moment me lance un regard noir, dénué de bonnes attentions. Drago s'en aperçu et regarda vers moi lui aussi, gêné je baissais la tête, je n'avais pas envie qu'il me foudroie ou vienne m'insulter, j'en avais vraiment pas besoin. Ne voyant rien venir, je relevais la tête et regardais dans leur direction et crus comprendre qu'ils se disputaient, ou alors elle dansait la macarena assise sur chaise, car ses bras partaient dans tout les sens. Finalement une de ses mains rencontra la joue gauche de Drago et elle se leva et parti, ma première impression était la bonne, ils se disputaient bien, de toute façon elle ne devait pas connaître les danses Moldues celle là.

Je retrouvais mon petit sourire moqueur qui m'avait fait défaut depuis quelques mois, je détournais les yeux et me concentrais sur les danseurs. Neville draguait Luna, c'était mignon, ils étaient mignons qui aurait cru qu'ils se trouveraient. Dean vint s'écrouler à côté de moi en soupirant, je compatissais à son mal être, je passais par là moi aussi, deux crétins amoureux de mecs qui les ignoraient.

Je lui souris et il me répondit faiblement, avant de trouver un intérêt soudain au centre de table floral.

Il était presque 22 heures et à part deux allées et retour au buffet pour manger et boire, je me faisais royalement chier.

Je décidais d'aller me coucher, personne ne se rendrait compte de mon absence, tous draguaient ou étaient en couple et même Dean me délaissait au profit d'une potée de fleurs.

Finalement je sortais prendre l'air, je n'étais pas fatigué et je voulais profiter une dernière fois du parc. Je m'approchais du lac et m'asseyais sur un des rochers, j'évitais de m'asseoir trop près du sol car ensuite il me fallait une heure pour me relever. Quelques couples se promenaient, d'autres visitaient les buissons et je me retrouvais encore une fois seul. Mes larmes ne mirent pas longtemps à couler, il fallait que je craque, que je laisse exploser ma peine. Demain je n'en aurais plus droit, demain je ne serais plus un élève, mais un adulte avec des responsabilités, et quelles responsabilités ! Je devrais être fort, gérer ma vie, faire des projets pour trois, préparer leur venue et tout ça, seul.

Je me serais bien volontiers roulé par terre si j'avais pu, j'aurais tapé des poings, des pieds au moins cela m'aurait défoulé. Là qu'est-ce que je pouvait bien faire ? Crier ? La belle affaire.

- Salut Potter.

Je faillis glisser de mon rocher en entendant sa voix. Je me retournais violement, prêts à en découdre avec lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Malefoy ?

- C'est plus Drago ?

- Non, soufflais-je.

- Savoir si tu vas bien.

- Ça se voit que je suis en forme.

- Oui, sourit il, ça se voit très bien même.

- T'es pas avec ta copine ? Crachais-je.

- On est plus ensemble.

- Déjà lassé, c'est la combientième ? La numéro Douze, treize.

- Tu tiens les comptes Potter.

- Non, j'ai pas que ça à faire, tu sors avec qui tu veux.

- Théo est avec Finnigan.

- Tu es venu pour quoi ? Remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Me rappeler que je suis un raté en relations amoureuses ? Que je suis seul ?

- Je suis désolé Harry pour tout, pour m'être servis de toi, pour t'avoir traité comme un moins que rien, et pour ça aussi, fit il en désignant mon ventre.

- Ça ce sont des bébés Drago.

- Je le sais.

- J'accepte tes excuses à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as trouvé de l'intérêt subitement alors qu'avant je te dégoûtais.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dégoûté, j'exagérais mes propos parce que je voyais que je te plaisais et que je ne voulais pas que tu t'attaches à moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai rien à t'offrir, je n'ai ni argent, ni biens. Je ne sais pas aimer, je n'ai pas apprit la compassion et l'amour que l'on donne à son prochain gratuitement. Tout mes faits et gestes sont dictés par intérêt Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé pour que tu viennes vers moi ?

- J'ai cru qu'un jour j'arriverais à t'aimer sincèrement, je croyais que j'avais le temps pour ça, tant que tu fréquentais ta rouquine j'avais pas à craindre que tu m'échappes, te sachant gay. Mais quand tu as commencé à voir Théo j'ai paniqué et j'ai eu peur, peur de te perdre à jamais. Il est aimant et attachant, gentil et honnête et tu aurais fini par en tomber amoureux et tu m'aurais oublié pour toujours.

- Tu as détruit ma relation avec Théo par jalousie !

- Oui.

- C'est pas vrai tu es pire que ce que je croyais, si au moins tu avais fait cela pour pouvoir m'aimer, mais même pas. Tu fous ma vie en l'air parce que tu as décidé que je ****… ****quoi au juste ? Que je ne vivrais pas sans toi c'est ça ? Que je n'aurais pas le droit d'aimer une autre personne parce que tu es un handicapé des sentiments ? Que je ne méritais pas d'être heureux parce que tu en es incapable ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Je m'en fous, hurlais-je, je m'en contre fous, tu sais où tu peux te les mettre tes excuses. J'ai cru que tu m'aimerais, j'ai espéré chaque jour. J'ai trompé Théo et je lui ai fait du mal alors qu'il m'avait offert les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu de toi à part me faire baiser dans les chiottes ? Deux enfants dont tu ne veux même pas entendre parler, ils ne connaîtront jamais leur deuxième père parce que tu es un égoïste, tu es comme ton père Drago. Tu t'en défends, mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui.

- Tu crois ça, murmura-t-il, je n'ai rien en commun avec cet homme à part notre ressemblance physique, c'était un monstre et je refuse d'être comme lui. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela a été de vivre avec lui, il m'a tué de l'intérieur, il a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui, comment peux tu croire que je sois comme lui ?

- Désolé, je suis en colère et mes paroles dépassent mes pensées.

- J'ai besoin de temps Harry.

- Combien ? Une semaine ? Deux mois ? Cinq ans ?

- Je l'ignore, mais ne pars pas.

- Rogue t'a dit.

- Oui, je sais que tu comptes partir après leur naissance.

- Je ne veux pas qu'un jour, ils me demandent pourquoi leur père n'a pas voulu d'eux et de voir dans la gazette que tu fais des enfants à une autre.

- Quand est prévue la naissance ?

- Début Novembre, mais il y a des chances que j'accouche avant.

- Tu vas vivre au Square Gimmaurd ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Sur le campus de l'université sorcière de Londres, Severus a décidé de me payer mes études de potionologie, je le rembourserais plus tard quand je travaillerais.

- C'est bien pour toi.

- Je ****… ****non rien, peut être à plus tard ?

- Ouais c'est ça, à un de ces jours.

Je le regardais s'éloigner le coeur serré, ne venait il pas de me dire qu'il espérait m'aimer un jour ? Je me rasseyais chamboulé par toutes ses révélations. Avais-je un espoir de le voir réapparaître dans ma vie d'ici peu ? Arriverait il à mettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il ressentait ? Serait il présent pour nos bébés ? Beaucoup de questions et peu de réponses, je restais dans l'expectative, faute de mieux.

**28 juin (samedi)**

Le bruit infernal provenant de la salle commune me tira de mon sommeil. Mon premier vrai sommeil depuis longtemps, où j'avais réussi à dormir plus de quatre heures.

Dans la chambre ce n'était guère mieux, Ron croulait sous sa pile de linge, Neville cherchait ses chaussettes partout, Dean regardait Seamus les yeux emplis de tristesse et celui-ci faisait sa valise avec calme en évitant de le regarder.

Je me levais et allais aux toilettes précipitamment, ce qui eut le don de faire rire tout le monde, tant que j'étais allongé, ça allait mais une fois debout le poids s'appuyait sur ma vessie et alors je devait trotter aux toilettes les plus proches.

J'en profitais pour me doucher et enfiler des vêtements propres, quand je ressortais de la salle de bain, des cris attirèrent mon attention.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça Seamus, je t'aimais moi.

- Écoutes Dean on ne va pas en parler tout les jours.

- Tu m'as largué pour lui alors qu'il venait juste de quitter Harry.

- Il a été trop con pour le garder tant pis pour lui.

- Tu n'attendais que ça !

- Et alors, je ne t'aime plus fais toi une raison Dean, passe à autre chose.

J'en avais suffisamment entendu et décidais de regagner mon lit, Seamus me regarda comme si il me voyait pour la première fois.

- Je te croyais descendu avec les autres.

- Non, conversation intéressante d'ailleurs, c'est vrai que j'ai joué au con, je l'avoue. Mais toi Seamus, tu as joué à quoi ? Tu crois que je n'ai jamais vu ton manège à lui tourner autour alors qu'on était ensemble et il ne t'a pas fallu longtemps pour larguer Dean et lui sauter dessus.

- T'as pas à me juger, fit il en montrant mon ventre.

- Je sais, mais je ne juge personne d'autre moi, contrairement à toi et tu dois être ravi que j'aie joué au con, non ? Comme ça tu as pu servir de bouche trou.

- Non, il m'aime lui aussi.

- Non Seam, il ne t'aime pas, demande lui tu verras.

- Ça te fous les boules qu'on soit ensemble c'est tout.

- J'avoue que c'est pas agréable d'être remplacé au pied levé, mais je pense surtout à Dean, lui il t'aime et quand tu t'en rendras compte il sera trop tard.

- Conneries, grogna-t-il en sortant.

- Merci, fit Dean.

- Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre Dean, Seamus n'était pas le bon c'est tout.

- Et toi ?

- J'ai eu plus que ce que je ne méritais, je n'ai pas su m'en rendre compte, tant pis pour moi.

- Théo n'est pas le père ?

- Non, c'est Drago.

- Il ne te mérite pas.

- Si, il mérite même mieux. Il mérite d'être aimé et j'espère qu'il s'en rendra compte très vite.

- Je te le souhaite, bonnes vacances Harry.

- Toi aussi Dean, merci.

Je me levais et jetais un dernier coup d'œil à cette chambre qui avait été mon chez moi, pendant 8 années. Après des adieux muets, une valise dans chaque main, je rejoignais mes amis dans le hall de Poudlard. Nous attendions les calèches qui nous menaient jusqu'au Pré-au-Lard pour prendre le Poudlard express. Je discutais avec Ron et Hermione quand Théo s'approcha de moi et me demanda à me parler.

- Salut Harry, tu es magnifique.

- C'est ça ! Je ne vois même plus mes pieds.

- Je voulais te souhaiter de bonnes vacances.

- Merci, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal.

- C'est la vie !

- Non, j'ai été le dernier des enfoirés, je me souviendrai toujours de mon premier feu d'artifice à Londres et je n'oublierai pas que tu as été mon premier amant et petit ami.

- Je ne t'oublierai pas non plus et je ne t'en veux pas, enfin plus.

- Tu es un mec génial Théo.

- Ouais c'est ça, fit il ému. On se croisera peut être un jour.

- Je l'espère, tu sais où j'habite.

- Oui au revoir

- Au revoir.

Ron m'appela et nous partîmes pour le village, en route pour nos nouvelles vies.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9

**12 juillet (samedi)**

Cela faisait 15 jours que nous avions quitté Poudlard et autant de jours que je m'ennuyais. Dès le début des vacances j'étais sortis une fois sur le chemin de traverse et le lendemain je faisais la une de la gazette, avec une photo de moi en gros plan, accentué sur mon ventre énorme et le titre racoleur " le survivant enceint, qui est le père ?"

Dire que j'étais en colère était un faible mot, surtout en lisant l'article qui disait tout un tas d'inepties et qui me prêtait autant de liaisons que de jours dans l'année.

Aujourd'hui je découvrais que j'attendais des quadruplés, dont des jumeaux siamois. Le pire je crois, c'est qu'ils trouvaient toujours une photo ou un témoignage attestant leurs racontars absurdes. À plusieurs reprises, Molly était apparue dans ma cheminée pour que je la rassure, surtout quand il y a trois jours, ils avaient annoncé que j'avais accouché dans le magicobus.

Ron me poussait à porter plainte, mais je ne voulais pas leur donner plus d'importance qu'ils en avaient déjà, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'attendaient que cela. Quand à publier un démenti, il en était hors de questions, je voulais préserver ma vie privée.

Je croulais sous les courriers, chaque jour une centaine de volatiles me livraient des lettres et des colis. Beaucoup me soutenaient et la plupart voulaient savoir le nom du géniteur. Les colis contenaient principalement de la nourriture mais aussi parfois des vêtements pour bébé. Au moins cela avait le mérite d'occuper mes matinées.

Molly passait souvent, elle avait été choqué au départ de mon état, puis comprenant la situation elle avait décidé d'être aux petits soins pour moi. Elle venait, faisait du rangement, me préparait des petits plats et me tricotait des petits vêtements dans des tons criards, mais que je n'avais pas à cœur de refuser.

**18 juillet (vendredi)**

Encore des lettres, des colis et la gazette. Comme chaque jour, j'avais hâte de savoir ce qu'il avait encore bien pu m'arriver. Je le dépliais et tombais sur une photo de Drago, il avait apparemment rendez vous aujourd'hui au ministère pour savoir si il pourrait récupérer son héritage. D'après le journaliste, il y avait peu de chance, la fortune de ses parents étant à 95 pour cent constitué d'argent issu de fraudes en tout genre.

Pauvre Drago, il serait encore tributaire de Rogue pendant quelques années.

On sonna à ma porte et n'attendant personne j'espérais ne pas avoir à faire à un des journalistes de la gazette, j'étais bien caché et je comptais le rester encore longtemps. J'ouvrais et découvrais Théo tout sourire. Ravi de le revoir, je le laissais entrer et on s'installa dans le salon.

- La gazette raconte tellement de truc que j'ai voulu voir par moi-même si c'était vrai.

- Comme tu peux le voir ils sont toujours là bien au chaud.

- J'ai vu que Drago allait au ministère aujourd'hui.

- Tu as de ses nouvelles ?

- Non, on est plutôt en froid je te rappelle, mais et toi par Blaise ?

- Non, je vais rarement chez les Weasley, Molly vient de temps en temps et elle m'a dit que depuis qu'il sortait avec Ginny il passait tout son temps au Terrier.

- Il est amoureux.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, je ne vais pas rester je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien.

- Comment va Seamus ?

- J'en sais rien on est plus ensemble.

- Désolé.

- Non ça va, je l'aimais bien mais c'est tout, ça n'allait pas plus loin.

- Passes demain si tu veux tout le monde viens manger ici, je parle des Weasley, Blaise, Neville et Luna, ça me ferait plaisir.

- D'accord, à demain alors.

- 19 heures.

- Pas de problème, à demain Harry.

Je refermais la porte et me dirigeais vers la cheminée pour appeler Ron.

- Harry ça va ?

- Oui, Charlie est chez vous en ce moment ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Il vient demain ?

- Non je ne crois pas il n'aime pas trop les dîner de famille.

- Tu peux lui dire que suite à notre dernière conversation de janvier, j'ai quelqu'un pour lui.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ?

- Il le saura lui et c'est le principal.

- Ok, j'aurais un truc à te demander demain, enfin si tu veux bien.

- Ok, à demain Ron et n'oublie pas le message.

- Oui, souffla Ron.

J'allais tenter de jouer les cupidons, ce n'était pas gagné, mais je suis sûr qu'ils s'entendraient, de plus ils iraient très bien ensemble.

**19 juillet (samedi)**

N'ayant pas le courage de cuisiner pour une douzaine de personnes, j'avais fait appel à un traiteur. Comme je ne pouvais me rendre sur le chemin de traverse sans être harcelé ou déclencher une émeute, Hermione s'était proposée de ramener les plats. Je l'attendais en début d'après midi, aussi quand on sonna vers 14 heures, je me précipitais pour l'aider. J'ouvris la porte à toute volée et eus juste le temps de me reculer, pour ne pas recevoir sur moi Drago qui venait lamentablement de s'effondrer dans mon entrée. Bien que surpris de sa "visite", je prenais quand même la peine de dégager ses jambes du passage afin de pouvoir refermer la porte.

Il me semblait qu'il ronflait et je pus juger à l'odeur qu'il ne devait pas avoir bu que de l'eau. Je décidais de le laisser reprendre ses esprits et vaquais à mes occupations. J'installais la table pour le dîner, quand la sonnerie retentit pour la deuxième fois, cette fois ci il s'agissait bien de Hermione. Je l'aidais en la débarrassant de quelques plats.

- Fais attention j'ai un cadavre dans l'entrée.

- Il est mort, fit elle surprise.

- Mort soul, il ronfle depuis 20 bonnes minutes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- J'en sais rien, je suppose que son entrevue hier c'est mal passée.

- J'ai vu l'article, c'était à se douter, les Malefoy non jamais été connus pour leur honnêteté. Tu vas le laisser là ?

- Non, je vais l'amener dans une des chambres.

- Je m'en charge, dans laquelle ?

- La verte, c'était celle qu'il occupait pendant les vacances de Noël. À coté de ma chambre, précisais-je.

- Je reviens.

Je rendais leur taille aux plats et les rangeais dans le frigo, j'avais prit soin d'équiper ma cuisine avec de l'électroménager Moldus, je trouvais cela plus pratique et j'avais hâte de voir la tête d'Arthur ce soir quand il découvrirait tout ça.

- Il dort comme un bébé, à mon avis il ne se réveillera pas avant ce soir.

- Merci, répondis-je.

- Que vas-tu faire de lui ?

- Le remettre sur pied et le renvoyer chez Rogue, je crois qu'il vit chez lui désormais.

- A ce soir Harry et ne te surmènes pas ok.

- Oui maman, me moquais-je.

Elle me sourit et disparu aussitôt en transplanant. Je retournais à la déco de ma table et ensuite je ferais une sieste pour être en forme pour ce soir.

Je me réveillais vers 17h30 et me dirigeais vers la douche, je pris mon temps et ressortis plus tard avec une serviette nouée sous ma taille. Avec mon ventre, plus une seule de mes serviettes en faisait le tour. J'allais entrer dans ma chambre quand la porte de celle de Drago s'ouvrit. Je restais figé, rouge de honte tandis que Drago se frottait la tête, cherchant sûrement des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait.

- Je reviens, fis-je en me dépêchant de me cacher.

Il m'avait vu plus nu que ça à maintes reprises, mais nous n'étions plus ensemble et je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je faisais exprès, de plus depuis que j'étais enceint je n'aimais pas montrer mon ventre comme si j'exhibais un trophée, c'était personnel, personne ne le regardait ou le touchait sans mon approbation.

J'enfilais rapidement une robe de sorcier afin d'être à l'aise et le rejoignais. Il était dans la cuisine au vu du bruit qui me parvenait. Je le trouvais devant l'évier entrain de boire un verre d'eau.

- Je suis dans un sale état, grimaça-t-il.

- Effectivement.

- Je suis passé au ministère hier pour mon héritage familial, figure toi que je n'ai plus rien, même pas une noise.

- Je m'en suis douté en te voyant t'échouer à mes pieds.

- Toutes ces années où je me suis fichu de la belette et de sa famille et aujourd'hui il est plus riche que moi et il a un toit au dessus de la tête, même si c'est une vieille bicoque.

- Tu vis chez Rogue ?

- Oui c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas rentré chez lui dans mon état.

- Pourquoi es tu venu ici ?

- J'en sais rien, je voulais un endroit où être bien, je n'étais pas en état de réfléchir.

- Tu peux repartir, dis-je vexé.

- Non attends, c'était pas le hasard, soupira-t-il, je savais qu'en venant ici tu m'aiderais.

- Je ne suis pas ton infirmière Drago.

- Je sais, je croyais que tu serais content de me voir.

- Pas dans cet état.

- Merci en tout cas, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

- Arrêtes Drago.

- Ok, je m'en vais, peut être à un de ces jours.

- Oui, seulement quand tu auras besoin de moi.

- Je ****… ****au revoir et encore merci.

Et il disparut à nouveau de ma vie, je montais me changer et passer des vêtements plus corrects. Mes invités n'allaient pas tarder et je n'étais franchement plus d'humeur à m'amuser.

OoOoO

Tous les Weasley ainsi que Hermione et Blaise, arrivèrent vers 18 h 45, j'étais ravi car Charlie avait fait le déplacement. Neville et Luna transplanèrent aux alentours de 19 heures et Théo semblait avoir changé d'avis.

Maintenant que Charlie était là, je m'en voulais et croisais les doigts pour qu'il finisse par arriver. On sonna dix minutes plus tard et je fis signe à l'aîné des enfants Weasley présents ce soir, d'aller ouvrir. Sachant que c'était pour lui que la personne venait, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se rua dans l'entrée.

Molly m'aidait en cuisine, ne me laissant guère de chose à faire. J'avais cru qu'après avoir quitté Ginny elle m'en voudrait et ne souhaiterait plus me voir, mais elle m'avait pardonné et j'étais content qu'elle soit présente. Elle se montrait parfois très envahissante mais cela partait toujours d'un bon sentiment.

Je revenais dans le salon avec des toasts et trouvais Charlie en grande conversation avec Théo. Celui-ci me salua rapidement avant de repartir illico dans sa discussion.

Blaise semblait un peu gêné d'être là, lui qui n'était pourtant pas du genre timide, restait effacé. Plus tard, il me proposa son aide pour débarrasser la table, surpris j'acceptais permettant à Molly de se reposer un peu et de profiter de sa famille.

Arrivés dans la cuisine, il me regarda avec insistance et j'attendais donc qu'il aborde l'un des deux sujets qui devaient le tracasser à savoir Ginny ou Drago.

- J'ai vu Drago mardi.

- Et ?

- Il n'allait pas bien.

- Il t'a dit pourquoi ?

- Il s'en veut pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Je le connais depuis longtemps et je sais qu'il peut être un peu dur et paraître sans cœur, mais il n'est pas comme ça. Il c'est forgé une carapace mais malheureusement elle l'isole trop des autres.

- Comment l'aider ?

- Je l'ignore, je sais juste que chaque fois qu'il te voyait à Poudlard il revenait heureux.

- Ça devait être pareil avec toutes les poufs qu'il se tapait.

- Non, tu sais que je n'ai pas été surpris qu'il s'installe chez toi pour les vacances de noël. Je sentais qu'il y avait de la tension entre vous deux et je trouvais vraiment étrange de voir avec quelle hargne Drago cherchait à t'éviter ou à se faire détester de toi.

- J'aimerais te croire, je l'ai vu aujourd'hui. Il avait bu à cause de son procès et il ne voulait pas rentrer chez Rogue dans son état, il avait peur des représailles.

- Premièrement Drago savait très bien à quoi s'en tenir au sujet du procès bien avant qu'il y aille, il se doutait qu'il ne récupérerait pas l'argent ou les biens de ses parents. Deuxièmement Rogue n'est pas chez lui, il est parti pendant deux semaines en Ecosse.

- Pourquoi m'a-t-il menti ?

- Pour ne pas te dire qu'il voulait te voir ! Tu comprends ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est ça Drago ! Là où les autres vont mettre deux minutes à se faire comprendre lui il lui faudra trois heures.

- Nos gosses iront à la fac avant qu'ils le connaissent.

- Il y a de grandes chances, il faut que ce soit toi qui fasse les premiers pas.

- Comment ?

- Écris lui ! Va le voir.

- Je ne transplane pas dans mon état et je ne vais pas y aller à pied. Et écrire pour lui dire quoi ?

- Trouve les mots qui le toucheront.

- Vous faites quoi ? Fit Ron qui apparut dans l'encadrement.

- On discute, souffla Blaise. Il a un peu de mal à m'accepter celui là.

- Il est très protecteur, surtout depuis que certaines rumeurs on circulées sur sa sœur.

- Elles sont fausses tu sais, je sais ce que t'a dit Drago mais il n'a jamais couché avec elle.

- Pourtant il m'a dit ****… ****c'est un con hein !

- Frapper avant d'être frappé, il a été à bonne école. Le Lord Noir voulait en faire son second, Lucius l'a éduqué en fonction de cela.

- Je lui écrirais, soufflais-je sachant pertinemment que cela ne changerait rien à la situation.

- On retourne par là avant qu'ils nous envoient les Aurors.

- Oui, c'est plus prudent Molly sait très bien manier le rouleau à pâtisserie.

Nous revenions avec le dessert et je croisais le sourire de Ginny, j'étais content pour elle, Blaise l'aimerait bien mieux que moi. Charlie et Théo avaient passé la soirée à discuter ensemble et Charlie me fit signe que c'était ok. Il lui plaisait, c'était pas trop dur cela dit, Théo est adorable et très mignon en plus, ils feraient un joli couple si le Serpentard lui en donnait l'occasion.

La soirée se termina vers minuit et Molly insista pour m'aider à ranger, j'arrivais avec beaucoup de peine à lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, que je le ferais le lendemain matin, j'étais fatigué et ne rêvais qu'à mon lit. Elle me promit de passer pour m'aider et j'acceptais sachant que je n'aurais jamais le dernier mot.

**20 juillet (dimanche)**

Comme promit, Molly débarqua vers 10 heures et fit le ménage toute seule. En utilisant la magie cela ne semblait pas difficile, mais moi cela me puisait trop d'énergie, mes bébés m'en prenaient déjà beaucoup pour se développer et je me fatiguais très vite.

Je me décidais à écrire à Drago, je pris une plume et une feuille de parchemin et restais devant un bon moment avant de reposer la plume en soupirant. Rien ne me venait, je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni comment le dire. Après mures réflexions, je savais enfin. Je déroulais le parchemin, trempais ma plume dans l'encre et écrivais,

**_" Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi. Accepte de faire partie de notre famille."_**

**_Harry._**

**22 juillet (mardi)**

Je ne sais pas si cela avait été une bonne idée de lui écrire, car je n'avais toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de sa part. j'avais désormais l'impression de ne vivre que pour ça.

Je me rendais à Ste Mangouste et Hermione m'accompagnait. Nous prenions le Magicobus et je restais caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité.

À moitié du chemin, je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire, prendre le risque de transplaner ou voyager dans ce bus ou à chaque embardée, je me croyais sur le point d'accoucher.

Je ne pris pas le risque de me découvrir avant de me trouver face au Médicomage. Il s'appelait Henry Talbot, avait dans la quarantaine et était plus précisément Obstetricomage.

Si il fut surpris, il n'en dit rien, Hermione avait pris rendez vous à son nom et je craignais qu'il refuse de me voir.

- Bienvenue Mr Potter, la gazette disait donc vrai !

- Oui, je comprendrais si vous refusiez de me suivre.

- Vous plaisantez ! C'est un honneur pour moi de vous avoir comme patient, vous êtes aussi ma première grossesse male.

- J'aimerai que vous n'ébruitiez pas ma venue ici.

- Je suis tenu au secret professionnel et ce serait pour moi une faute impardonnable de ma part de parler d'un de mes patients.

- Merci, c'est important pour moi de pouvoir vous faire confiance et de ne pas voir ma vie privée étalée dans la gazette.

- Installez vous, vous êtes enceint de combien ?

- Je suis dans ma 21ème semaine.

- Bien, voyons ça.

Depuis que je m'étais allongé sur la table d'examen, Hermione me tenait la main. Elle semblait presque aussi émue que moi, surtout quand les battements de leurs cœurs résonnèrent dans la salle.

- Ils battent vite, remarquais-je inquiet.

- C'est normal, ils vont très bien, ce sont deux petits garçons, vous le saviez ?

- Oui, j'étais suivi à Poudlard et Mme Pomfresh l'infirmière me l'avait dit.

- Ah ! Cette chère Pompom, il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Alors vous continuez à vous ménager, pas de stress, pas d'excès de magie et vous mangez à chaque repas, d'accord ?

- Oui docteur, il serait possible de les voir ?

- Bien sur, nous avons l'équivalent de l'échographie Moldue, sauf qu'on les voit bouger, comme sur les photos traditionnelles. Ne bougez plus.

Il posa sa baguette à plat sur mon ventre et la fit glisser comme si il me scannait le ventre. Peu de temps après, les photos sortaient d'un drôle d'appareil. Après vérification il me les tendit.

Mes larmes vinrent immédiatement en voyant mes deux petits bébés bouger sur le papier.

- Ils sont magnifiques, fit Hermione en essuyant ses larmes.

- Vous pourriez m'en faire un second exemplaire ?

- Pour le deuxième papa ?

- Oui, je veux qu'il les voie, qu'il sache qu'il est capable de faire de belles choses.

- Tenez, revenez dans un mois, on fera des examens plus poussés. Beaucoup de jumeaux naissent prématurément et il faudrait que cela n'arrive pas trop tôt.

- D'accord à dans un mois, au revoir docteur.

Nous repartions et j'avais toujours les yeux rivés sur les photos, on pouvait voir leurs petits pieds et parfois une main apparaissait dans le cadre. J'étais heureux de les savoir en bonne santé et de pouvoir les voir, ils me semblaient tout d'un coup bien réels.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10

**26 juillet (samedi)**

J'avais envoyé les photos à Drago, je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais en faisant cela, mais je voulais tellement qu'il ait un déclic, qu'il puisse se projeter dans le rôle de père.

Sa lettre arriva alors que je ne m'y attendais plus. J'hésitais à la lire maintenant que je la tenais dans mes mains, j'avais peur d'être déçu.

Je la posais sur la table de la salle à manger, remettant sa lecture à plus tard, cependant après être passé trois fois devant, je craquais.

Je la pris et allais m'affaler dans le canapé, je tremblais d'impatience et d'appréhension.

_**Harry,**_

_**J'ai longuement réfléchi à ce que j'allais t'écrire. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'exprimer mes sentiments aussi facilement que toi.**_

_**Merci pour les photos, j'ai du mal à croire que je suis à l'origine de ces deux petits êtres, moi qui pensais qu'il ne ressortirait jamais rien de bon de moi.**_

_**Crois-tu qu'il faille beaucoup d'amour pour y parvenir ?**_

_**En ais-je été capable à mon insu ?**_

_**Pour toi ?**_

_**Je l'ignore.**_

_**Je me croyais insensible et pas du tout fais pour l'amour, me serais-je tromper ?**_

_**Je ressens tellement de choses contradictoires que je n'arrive pas à identifier.**_

_**Comment sait on qu'on aime ?**_

_**Comment est on sûr de trouver la bonne personne, sans se tromper ?**_

_**Je crois que la question qui me ronge est : qu'est ce que l'amour ?**_

_**J'ai dû en éprouver enfant, mais depuis j'ai oublié.**_

_**Ma mère m'a rejetée, mon père a fait de moi un soldat.**_

_**Ils ont fait de ma vie un monde où l'amour n'a aucune valeur, où un enfant obéit sous peine d'être châtié, où l'on est un moins que rien tant qu'on a pas fait ses preuves.**_

_**Je m'étais promis de ne pas avoir d'enfant pour ne pas reproduire le même schéma.**_

_**Et tu arrives et tu chamboules mes projets, je voulais vivre seul, vivre pour ma passion, me terrer loin du monde qui me juge, ne pas avoir à aimer pour ne pas souffrir.**_

_**Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.**_

_**Peut être que merci conviendrait.**_

_**Drago Malefoy.**_

Je reposais la lettre en grognant, je restais sur ma faim. Était il heureux ? M'aimait il finalement ? Acceptait il le son rôle de père ? L'envie de chiffonner la lettre et de la jeter dans les flammes de la cheminée me titillait, d'un autre côté, je voulais la lire et la relire jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'imprime à jamais dans mon esprit. Plus je la lisais, plus j'avais d'espoir, elle n'était pas négative, il ne rejetait pas ses fils, il ne me disait pas qu'il me détestait. Il ne me disait pas non plus qu'il m'aimait mais il s'était ouvert à moi pour la première fois.

Je décidais de lui répondre, je voulais qu'il devienne sûr de ce qu'il ressent, je voulais qu'il réalise que j'étais celui fait pour lui, même si je faisais encore une fois désespéré.

_**Drago,**_

_**L'amour c'est sentir son cœur battre la chamade.**_

_**C'est vouloir se surpasser pour surprendre l'autre.**_

_**C'est être capable de se sacrifier pour l'être aimé.**_

_**Aimer c'est trouver l'autre beau au réveil.**_

_**C'est vouloir glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux.**_

_**C'est parcourir sa peau de baisers.**_

_**C'est lui faire l'amour avec passion.**_

_**Aimer c'est pleurer l'absence de l'autre.**_

_**C'est mourir un peu plus quand la personne aimée vous rejette.**_

_**Aimer c'est accepter l'autre avec ses défauts et sa complexité.**_

_**C'est partager les bons et les mauvais moments ensemble.**_

_**Aimer c'est tout Drago.**_

_**Aimer c'est respirer, c'est vivre.**_

_**L'amour c'est-ce que je ressens pour toi, chaque jour, chaque minute qui passe.**_

_**L'amour est la chose la plus belle au monde.**_

_**C'est une mère qui berce son enfant.**_

_**C'est l'union d'un homme et d'une femme.**_

_**C'est la symbiose entre deux personnes de même sexe.**_

_**C'est la complicité entre deux êtres.**_

_**C'est-ce que je veux vivre avec toi et nos fils.**_

_**C'est-ce que l'on pourrait partager si tu le désirais.**_

_**Tout ne tiens qu'à toi.**_

_**Ouvres ton cœur à l'amour mon amour.**_

_**Harry.**_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pleurais en écrivant ces mots. Peut être parce qu'ils représentaient tout ce que je ressentais. Ce que je voulais le plus au monde. Fichues hormones.

**31 juillet (jeudi)**

J'espérais, sans trop de conviction, qu'on m'oublie aujourd'hui. Cela aurait pu être possible si je ne faisais pas encore la une de la gazette, comme si mon anniversaire intéressait tout le monde.

Bien sûr je me trompais, car je reçus des milliers de lettres, sans exagérer, à la fin de la matinée, elles nourrissaient le feu de ma cheminée.

Ron et Hermione débarquèrent les bras remplis de cadeaux, dont la moitié étaient destinés aux jumeaux.

Ils restèrent jusqu'à 16 heures et sur le point de partir, Ron gêné, vint vers moi.

- Harry tu te souviens la dernière fois quand on c'est parlé par la cheminée, je t'ai dit que je devais te demander quelque chose et j'ai pas osé.

- Je t'écoute.

- Voila tu sais que je vais faire des études d'Auror à Londres et Loutry Ste Chaspoule c'est pas la porte à côté.

- Et tu voudrais vivre ici avec moi.

- Oui, enfin je ne veux pas te déranger, mais je voudrais quitter mes parents et vivre près de Hermione, elle va vivre à l'université de medicomagie.

- C'est d'accord.

- C'est vrai !

- Hermione, cria-t-il, il a dit oui.

- J'ai entendu Ron, je suis à côté de vous, sourit elle exaspérée.

- De toute façon il y a de grandes chances pour que je parte bientôt. Vous aurez la maison pour vous deux.

- Tu pars où ? Fit Ron surprit.

- Si Drago refuse sa paternité j'emmènerai les enfants loin d'ici. Je ne veux pas, non plus, le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Ça résoudra beaucoup de mes problèmes.

- C'est un enfoiré, jura Ron, il t'engrosse et ensuite il n'assume pas.

- C'est-ce que tu penses de moi Ron ? Que je me suis fait engrosser ? J'ai couché avec l'homme que j'aime et je suis tombé enceint à cause de ça, je ne suis pas une catin qui c'est fait engrosser par le premier venu, fis-je blessé.

- Désolé, je me suis mal exprimé.

- C'est pas grave, installe toi quand tu veux, je vous laisse.

- Ron tu es le pire crétin que la terre est portée, râla Hermione.

- Je sais, grogna-t-il.

- Il souffre déjà assez comme ça.

- C'est bon j'ai pas employé les bons termes ça arrive à tout le monde.

- Aller viens on s'en va, quand Molly va savoir ça.

- Tu lui dis rien Mione, hein dit !

- Non froussard, avoir peur de ta mère à ton âge.

- Elle peut être terrifiante.

Ils empruntèrent le réseau de cheminette et retournèrent au Terrier, me laissant seul. Ron était le roi de la gaffe et même si il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, cela m'avait touché au plus profond de moi. Était ce, ce que tout le monde pensait de moi ? Ce que pensait Drago ? Il ne m'avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles, peut être que mes mots ne l'avaient pas touchés, peut être était il vraiment incapable d'aimer.

**04 août (lundi)**

J'entrais dans une période ou tout m'ennuyait, je ne rentrais plus dans aucun de mes vêtements et devais me balader toute la journée en robe de sorcier. Mes placards de nourriture se vidaient plus vite qu'ils ne se remplissaient et j'en étais réduis à attaquer mon stock de boites de thon envoyé par mes "fans".

Début juillet la gazette n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de publier un article disant que j'avais des envies de thon, comment l'avait il su ? J'en savais rien, mais depuis Hermione faisait mes courses.

D'ailleurs il faudrait que je me décide, enfin, à envoyer les 92 boites qu'il me reste au professeur Mc Gonagall.

Je me trouvais hideux, obèse, je fatiguais pour un rien, je ne pouvais plus sortir de chez moi sans être assaillit, Ron gêné par son commentaire désobligeant n'était pas revenu me voir et Drago ne m'avait pas répondu.

Je déprimais, j'essayais de me ressaisir car ce n'était pas bon pour les bébés, mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais envie de pleurer en permanence.

**07 août (jeudi)**

Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de me rendre ma joie de vivre, mais en vain. Même les bourdes de Ron qu'elle prenait plaisir à me relater ne me faisaient plus rire du tout.

Le journal arriva et parti rejoindre la pile des autres non lus, avec un peu de chance ma déprime s'affichait en première page. Hermione se leva pour le lire et m'interpella.

- Harry ils parlent de Drago et…

- Ils m'ont enfin oublié, la coupais-je.

- Non, fit elle gênée, ils parlent de vous deux, ils savent que Drago est le père de tes bébés.

- Quoi ? Comment ? Fais je en lui arrachant le journal des mains. Atterré je me mis à lire l'article.

**"Drago Malefoy est, d'après nos sources, le père des bébés de Harry Potter. Oui, les bébés, car nous apprenons également que celui-ci attend des jumeaux. Toujours d'après nos sources, ils auraient entretenu une liaison au sein de Poudlard, au nez et à la barbe du petit ami officiel de Harry à cette époque Théodore Nott."**

**"Apprenant la nouvelle de la grossesse, Drago aurait ensuite rompu avec Harry l'accusant de l'avoir piégé et être tombé enceint à son insu. Harry a-t-il voulu le piéger ?" La suite en page 2**

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi, hurlais-je.

- Donne moi ça Harry.

- Non attends, voyons ce qu'il y a en page 2.

**"Drago Malefoy a refusé de répondre à nos questions, cependant, nos sources affirment que celui-ci refuserait de reconnaître sa paternité en émettant l'hypothèse, que les enfants ne seraient pas de lui."**

**" J'ai toujours su que Potter en avait après Malefoy, il suffisait de le voir le suivre sans cesse dans Poudlard, c'était pathétique" nous dit le témoin x.**

**" Drago n'aime que les filles et j'en suis sûr pour avoir .. Enfin bref, il n'est pas homo, Potter ment" nous assure le témoin Y.**

**"Et la liste est longue de témoignages comme celui-ci qui nous indique que Harry Potter ment, serait il devenu mythomane ?" Article sur la mythomanie et ses conséquences en page 20.**

**Le docteur Mermann nous réponds :**

**"Monsieur Potter sort d'une guerre ou il a brillé par sa bravoure. Aujourd'hui il est redevenu une personne tout à fait normale, il est possible qu'il ne supporte plus de vivre en paix et qu'il s'invente des drames ou en provoque pour redonner du piment à sa vie. Il existe des cas de ****…**

- Donne moi ça, s'énerva Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu crois en se tissu de mensonges Harry.

- Comment peuvent ils s'acharner sur moi à ce point, je .. J'ai …

- Harry, respire lentement, Harry, paniqua-t-elle.

- Ça ne va pas Hermione, va pas …

- Harry, merde, pleura-t-elle.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 11

**08 août (vendredi)**

- Mademoiselle Granger.

- Docteur Talbot, Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- D'après mes collègues son état est stationnaire, mais j'ai demandé à ce qu'il soit plongé dans un coma magique.

- Pendant combien de temps ?

- Au moins trois semaines son état a affaibli son organisme et cela continuera si l'on ne fait rien.

- Il pourrait perdre les bébés ?

- Oui, si on devait l'accoucher dans l'immédiat ils ne vivraient sûrement pas, ils sont trop petits pour vivre hors de la matrice. J'aimerai savoir ce qui a aggravé son état.

- Il aime le père de ses bébés mais ce n'est pas réciproque et il en souffre. Ce matin la gazette c'est encore acharnée sur lui et ça a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le chaudron.

- Nous allons bien nous occuper de lui et le remettre sur pied.

- Merci docteur, je repasserai demain.

- Si vous le désirez mais il ne sera pas conscient.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il a toujours été présent pour moi.

- Mione, où est il ? Fit Ron en accourant.

- Ron, fit elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Je suis venu dès que j'ai su.

- Il est dans le coma pour protéger ses bébés.

- À bientôt mademoiselle, fit le medicomage.

- Merci, renifla-t-elle.

- Calmes toi, Harry est costaud et il se battra pour sa vie et celles de ses enfants.

- Je l'espère.

- Viens rentrons, nous repasserons demain matin.

**15 août (vendredi)**

**POV Hermione**

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry était dans le coma. Nous y allions chaque jour pour nous rassurer sur son état, chaque fois cela restait inchangé et les Médicomages nous disaient que c'était bon signe. Les bébés se portaient bien et Harry se stabilisait.

J'avais envie d'envoyer une lettre à Drago, j'avais envie qu'il s'inquiète et se rende compte qu'il avait faillit le perdre ainsi que les bébés. Mais d'un autre côté, je craignais qu'il s'en moque éperdument et que cela l'éloigne encore plus de Harry.

Pourtant au fond de moi j'y croyais, je ne pouvais pas concevoir que l'on puisse avoir une liaison avec une personne, sans ressentir de l'amour pour celle-ci ou ne serait ce qu'un peu de respect, c'était sans doute mon côté fleur bleue.

Ron et moi vivions depuis trois jours au Square Grimmaurd. Ron avait ramené toutes ses affaires et avait emménagé comme c'était prévu, quand à moi, je tenais la maison, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait en plus des soucis ménagers quand il reviendrait chez lui.

Je m'occupais également de son courrier, c'est fou le nombre de lettres de groupies qu'il pouvait recevoir. Parmi toutes ces lettres semblables, une avec un sceau se détachait du lot, l'adresse était écrite en patte de mouche et cette écriture me fit penser à celle de Drago Malefoy.

J'hésitais à l'ouvrir, Harry m'en voudrait probablement, d'un autre côté je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle venait de lui ! Ma curiosité l'emportait et je l'ouvris.

_**Harry,**_

_**Je suis tombé sur la gazette ce matin et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi.**_

_**Comment osent ils te calomnier de la sorte ?**_

_**Sache que je n'ai pas honte des moments passés avec toi et que je ne remettrais pas en cause ma paternité.**_

_**Pour en revenir à ta précédente lettre, ta définition de l'amour m'a fait sourire,**_

_**Aimerais-je sans le savoir ?**_

_**Car oui j'ai aimé te caresser les cheveux (et bien plus), t'embrasser (et te mordiller) et te prendre passionnément (contre les murs).**_

_**J'ai aimé te surprendre (en te coinçant dans les toilettes).**_

_**J'ai parfois fait des sacrifices pour toi (comme me passer de dessert pour venir te rejoindre plus rapidement).**_

_**Je t'ai toujours trouvé beau (et pas qu'au réveil, dois je te rappeler qu'on ne dormait pas beaucoup).**_

_**Et tes défauts n'en sont pas à mes yeux.**_

_**Cela correspond t-il à ta notion de l'amour ?**_

_**Je suis sûr que non.**_

_**J'aimerai pouvoir ouvrir mon cœur à l'amour, pour toi et nos fils, mais je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable.**_

_**Même si avec toi tout parait si simple.**_

_**Drago.**_

**_Ps : j'ai aimé, la dernière phrase de ta lettre, je ne suis peut être pas un cas désespéré !_**

Je repliais la lettre, émue. Il semblait avoir comprit les attentes de Harry. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui répondre, mais Harry ne le pouvant pas, je n'avais pas le choix. Drago semblait lui donner une chance et je devais la saisir pour lui et l'informer de l'état de Harry, si il venait c'était gagné.

_**Cher Drago,**_

_**Tu dois être surpris que je t'écrive, aussi je te demande de ne pas jeter ma lettre et de la lire jusqu'au bout.**_

_**Depuis l'article dans la gazette sur vous deux, Harry se trouve à Ste Mangouste dans un coma forcé.**_

_**Il n'a pas supporté d'être traîné dans la boue et les Medicomages ont dû agir pour protéger les bébés.**_

_**J'ai lu ta lettre et je ne m'en excuse pas, je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu es trop lâche pour te l'avouer. Lui il t'aime plus que tout, plus que sa vie.**_

_**Je connais ta vie, ce que Harry m'en a raconté, et je sais que cela a été dur pour toi. Je ne jouerais pas les moralisatrices mais toi seul peu décider de ce que sera ta vie et ton avenir.**_

_**Veux tu continuer l'œuvre de tes parents en restant l'infâme con qu'ils ont fait de toi ? Ou décides tu de vivre avec Harry et tes enfants en acceptant tout l'amour qu'ils auront à t'offrir ?**_

_**Réfléchis à tout cela, la vie ne nous laisse pas toujours une seconde chance, toi tu l'as, alors vis, aimes, désires.**_

_**Hermione Granger.**_

_**Ps : Harry a pensé à Duncan comme prénom pour un de vos fils, ce serait bien que tu trouves le second !**_

Je cachetais la lettre et l'envoyais. Il devrait la recevoir d'ici quelques heures et j'espérais qu'il réagisse et rende enfin Harry heureux. Parce qu'ils le méritaient tout les deux.

**POV Drago**

Je passais mes journées avec Severus à améliorer mes connaissances en potion, même si celles-ci étaient déjà bien développées. Je voulais exceller dans ce domaine et à l'université, n'étaient acceptés que les meilleurs.

Je touillais pour la troisième fois ma potion, quand un volatile que je ne connaissais que trop bien, vint se poser sur le plan de travail au milieu de mes ingrédients.

Je pris la lettre accrochée à une de ses pattes et évita le regard faussement courroucé de Severus, qui détestait ce genre d'interruption dans son travail. En fait je savais qu'au fond, il était content pour moi de cette correspondance, seulement nous étions pareils, nous souffrions tout deux de grosses lacunes au niveau de l'affectif.

J'allais ranger ma lettre dans ma poche pour la lire plus tard quand je serais seul, quand un problème au niveau de l'écriture me dérangea.

Harry avait une écriture fine et peu élégante et là je me trouvais face à des lettres rondes, correspondant à une écriture plutôt féminine.

Sachant que peu de femme gravitait autour de Harry et que ce n'était sûrement pas la mère de la belette qui m'écrivait, ou à la rigueur une beuglante, je penchais pour la Granger.

Je décachetais l'enveloppe, m'attendant soit à un flot de belles paroles dégoulinantes de bons sentiments soit à me faire engueuler parce que je faisais de la peine à son petit Harry.

Je me demandais bien en quoi cela la regardait de toute façon.

Sa première phrase cadrait très bien avec ce que je ressentais, elle avait anticipé ma réaction. Je soupirais et continuais ma lecture.

Peu à peu, je remballais ma morgue et laissais place à ma colère, suivit d'un sentiment de honte qui prit plus d'ampleur avant de m'envahir totalement. J'avais trouvé cela étrange de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de sa part après l'article et ma lettre et pourtant, je ne m'étais pas inquiété plus que cela. Severus me regardait d'un air interrogateur et je lui tendais la lettre. Quand il la reposa, il me regarda sévèrement et me hurla dessus.

- Tu es encore là !

J'étais perdu, pourquoi est ce que tout le monde voyait là où se trouvait mon bonheur sauf moi ?

Sans attendre je transplanais au Square Grimmaurd, Granger devait y être.

Je sonnais impatient et me retrouva bientôt en face de Ron Weasley.

- Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Granger est là ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- C'est bon Ron, fit la principale concernée, entre Drago.

- Merci.

Elle me conduisit jusqu'au salon et le rouquin nous escorta. Installé, j'attendais qu'elle me dise quelque chose, je ne me sentais vraiment pas à l'aise.

- Harry n'allait pas bien dernièrement, il déprimait. La gazette a fini d'enfoncer le clou.

- Pourtant il savait que ce n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonges.

- Tout ce qui te touche le fait souffrir.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Parce que ça t'intéresse peut être ? Fit Ron.

- Oui la belette sinon je ne serais pas là.

- Les médecins l'ont plongé dans un coma pour ne pas qu'il accouche prématurément. Si cela avait été le cas, ils n'auraient sans doute pas survécus.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Oui mais il est inconscient pour le moment, il ne se réveillera que dans deux semaines.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

- Tu sais où tu en es ?

- Je suis là, non !

- Harry espère beaucoup de toi, soupira-t-elle.

- Je veux bien essayer de lui donner ce qu'il attend de moi mais je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner.

- Je t'emmène le voir ?

- Oui.

- Je fais l'allée retour Ron.

- Ok, grogna-t-il.

J'allais le revoir, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la fois où j'avais bu plus que de raison. Ce jour là, j'aurais pu rentrer chez Severus il était absent, pourtant je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mes pas m'avaient guidé jusqu'à lui.

Nous rentrions dans sa chambre et le voir allongé et endormi me fit mal. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti une chose pareille. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'étreignait le ventre et que ma gorge se nouait m'empêchant presque de respirer correctement.

Comprenant mon malaise, Granger me sourit et me laissa seul avec lui. Je m'approchais et vint m'asseoir en bordure du lit, il semblait paisible, sa respiration était calme et j'étais impressionné par la taille de son ventre.

L'envie de poser ma main dessus me traversa l'esprit et j'allais oser quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un médecin.

- Excusez moi, Monsieur ?

- Malefoy.

- Oh ! Je vois, je suis le docteur Talbot et Mr Potter et mon patient.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, nous le gardons ici pour pouvoir veiller sur lui.

- Et les bébés ?

- Ils sont plus solides qu'on ne le pensait, ils ont de qui tenir, sourit il, mais du coup ils lui prennent beaucoup d'énergie et il est trop tôt pour les faire naître. Vous êtes le second papa ?

- Oui, qu'elles sont les causes exactes de son état ?

- Il est fragilisé émotionnellement, il vit mal sa situation. Je peux vous parler franchement ?

- Bien sûr, marmonnais-je.

- Je pense qu'il survit pour ses enfants et que sans eux il n'aurait aucune envie de vivre. Il se laisserait dépérir jusqu'à en mourir, on peut mourir d'amour vous savez ?

- C'est de ma faute, je l'ai repoussé puis j'ai joué avec ses sentiments.

- Pourquoi ? Fit le médecin curieux d'en savoir plus.

- Je savais que je lui plaisais et c'était réciproque, mais je devais devenir Mangemort et il n'y avait pas de place pour lui dans ma vie. Je me dégoûtais, je haïssais ma vie, ma famille et j'avais décidé de partir loin de tout. Seulement je ne voulais pas que Harry reste attaché à moi alors je l'ai ignoré. Puis il est sorti avec un de mes amis et j'ai été jaloux, c'était plus fort que moi, Théo était tout ce que je ne suis pas et j'étais certain que Harry en tomberait bientôt amoureux. Alors je me suis servis de ses sentiments pour moi pour l'éloigner de Théo. Je ne le voulais pas parce que je ne le méritais pas, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on me le prenne, il était à moi, vous comprenez, c'est moi qu'il aimait malgré ce que je suis. Je l'aime, mal, mais je l'aime quand même, j'ai fait semblant d'ignorer mes sentiments alors que cela me consumait et que lui cela le détruisait encore plus. A cause de moi il a failli mourir et perdre nos deux bébés, quel monstre faut il être pour faire ça ? Il ne voudra plus de moi maintenant c'est trop tard.

- Je ne crois pas, fit Hermione en reniflant. J'aurais aimé qu'il t'entende dire tout ça, tu lui répèteras à son réveil ?

- Nous essayerons de le réveiller la semaine prochaine, fit Talbot.

- Je serais là, dis-je convaincu, à plus tard mon ange.


	12. Chapter 12

Contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu, je poste le dernier chapitre ce soir. Il est plus court mais j'espère qu'il correspondra à vos attentes. Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos lectures de chapitres.

CHAPITRE 12

**16 août (samedi)**

**POV Drago**

Granger m'avait proposé de venir vivre au Square Grimmaurd en attendant que Harry se réveille, mais j'avais refusé. Vivre auprès de Weasley aurait été pour moi un calvaire de chaque instant et vu la façon dont il avait soufflé à mon refus, je savais qu'il pensait la même chose que moi.

Nous allions le voir chaque jour et on passait notre temps à le regarder dormir. Granger tentait de faire la conversation mais en vain.

J'avais prit l'habitude de m'asseoir près de lui, de passer ma main sur son ventre et de la glisser à même sa peau. J'avais l'impression qu'un échange de magie s'opérait et je ne sais pas si cela se passait dans mon imagination ou si c'était la réalité, mais j'aimais à le croire.

Les pronostics vitaux des Medicomages étaient bons, il semblait que depuis nos visites, l'état de Harry c'était grandement amélioré, Granger semblait insinuer que j'en étais la cause.

Weasley levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant comme un bœuf et secrètement j'espérais que ce soit vrai.

**19 août (mardi)**

Severus avait ouvert sa cheminée sur le Square Grimmaurd. Cela facilitait mes allées et venues et cela me permettait d'être averti au moindre changement pour Harry.

Aussi quand Granger sorti de la cheminée en s'époussetant, je me levais d'un bond et j'accourais à sa rencontre.

- Harry vient de se réveiller.

- Ils devaient attendre vendredi.

- Il s'est réveillé tout seul.

- On y va.

Le cœur battant le chamade je suivais Granger et m'arrêtais devant la porte de sa chambre.

L'appréhension me bloquait et je devais me faire violence pour ne pas faire demi tour.

Granger entra la première suivit de Weasley et je rentrais à mon tour légèrement en retrait, tellement d'ailleurs que je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait vu.

- Il n'est pas là, fit il déçu.

- Harry ça va ?

- Drago, j'ai rêvé de lui Hermione, j'ai rêvé qu'il était là et qu'il me disait des choses que je voulais entendre. Je croyais avoir senti sa magie.

- Je suis là, murmurais-je.

- Je me suis réveillé pour rien.

- Harry, criais je, je suis là.

- On va vous laisser, sourit Hermione, viens Ron.

- Mais, fit le rouquin.

- Viens, soupira-t-elle.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure Harry.

- Drago, c'est bien toi ?

- Oui, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien je crois, je n'ai pas rêvé tu étais bien là, tout les jours.

- La deuxième semaine oui, j'étais assis près de toi.

- Tu me donnais de ta magie, je l'ai senti.

- Moi aussi, mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était exactement.

- Les bébés vont bien, fit il, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su prendre soin d'eux.

- Tu as prit soin d'eux Harry, ils sont en pleine forme grâce à toi et grâce à l'amour que tu leur a donné.

- Je crois que ta magie m'a aidé.

- Comment allez vous Harry ? fit le docteur Talbot en entrant dans la chambre, bonjour Mr Malefoy.

- Bien mieux merci.

- Harry croit que ma magie l'a aidé lui et les bébés, dit Drago.

- Nous pensons que vous avez pallié à sa baisse de magie. Les bébés lui en prennent trop et ils se sont servis de la votre permettant ainsi à Harry de régénérer la sienne.

- Je n'avais rien imaginé alors, je sentais quelque chose se passer quand je mettais ma main sur ton ventre, j'avais vraiment l'impression que ma magie passait en toi.

- Vous avez trouvé un moyen de communiquer avec vos enfants.

- En partageant ma magie !

- C'est un moyen de leur montrer que vous tenez à eux.

- Je me sentais apaisé.

- En tout cas cela a permit à Harry de se remettre plus rapidement, je pense que vous pourrez sortir demain après midi mais il faudra faire attention à vous.

- Merci docteur. Maintenant que je vais mieux tu vas repartir Drago ?

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Non ! Bien sur que non, mais je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

- Si l'un de nous fait pitié ce n'est pas toi. J'ai jamais rien comprit sans qu'on ne me le dise pas cent fois. Je me suis trop regardé le nombril et j'ai oublié de voir qu'il y avait de jolies choses autour de moi. Des choses qui en valent la peine.

- T'es une vraie plaie toi, sourit il.

- C'est rien de le dire, je vais te laisser te reposer, je repasserais demain matin.

- Drago, pourquoi es tu venu ?

- Parce que Granger m'a prévenu.

- Ah !

- Et parce que je crois que j'ai envie d'essayer, j'ai envie de t'aimer, de vous aimer, fais je en plaçant mes mains sur son ventre.

- Les bébés bougent ! Tu le sens ?

- Oui, répondis je ému.

- Ils réagissent à toi.

- À demain Harry.

- D'accord à demain, je t'aime.

**POV Harry**

La porte se refermait sur lui et je sentais mes larmes couler le long de mes tempes. Cette fois ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse mais bien des larmes de joie.

Je posais à mon tour mes mains sur mon ventre et m'endormais le sourire aux lèvres.

**17 août (dimanche)**

Je sentais qu'on me touchait le front, puis une légère pression sur mes lèvres, acheva de me réveiller.

J'ouvrais les yeux pour me retrouver plongé dans ceux de Drago. Il m'embrassa encore et s'allongea à côté de moi. Je refermais les yeux, puis les rouvrais, espérant ne pas rêver.

Il était toujours là, caressant mon ventre et me regardant amusé.

- Tu es beau au réveil, me fit il.

Ce n'était pas un je t'aime franc et massif, mais jusqu'à maintenant, c'est ce qui s'y rapprochait le plus.

Je me blottissais contre lui en soupirant d'aise, je me sentais enfin à ma place, pour de bon.

**POV Drago**

J'entrecroisais mes doigts aux siens et je me sentais étrangement bien. Mon cœur s'emballait à son contact, comme déjà auparavant lorsque nos deux corps s'unissaient, comme quand j'appelais cela de la baise et qu'en fait je lui faisais l'amour avec toute la rage et le désespoir dont j'étais capable, comme quand je lui faisais mal alors que j'aurais voulu lui hurler des pardons.

Je me promettais de rattraper le temps perdu, je n'étais pas encore prêts à lui susurrer des je t'aime, mais désormais il devrait compter avec moi dans sa vie.

Je serais présent pour eux, j'aurais ma famille rien qu'à moi, j'élèverais mes enfants en leur donnant l'amour qu'ils méritent. Ils auront ce que je n'ai jamais eu, pour ne pas qu'un jour ils passent à côtés de l'amour de leur vie.

**18 octobre (samedi)**

**Pov Harry**

- Drago, réveilles toi.

- Hum, quoi ?

- Je crois que les bébés arrivent.

- Vite, lèves toi, habilles toi, prends ta valise, je préviens tout le monde, vite.

Si je n'avais pas aussi mal, je crois que j'aurais pu rire, tellement c'était drôle de le voir ainsi.

Depuis deux mois, Drago avait emménagé avec moi. La cohabitation c'était avérée difficile au départ, avec Ron, qui après une semaine, retournait vivre au Terrier.

Drago avait reprit ses études, mais il rentrait tous les jours à la maison. De mon côté je préparais la chambre de nos bébés, j'étais sur mon petit nuage. Ma grossesse se déroulait correctement, sans heurts et Drago était très présent, presque étouffant, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

J'avais revu Théo, mais il refusait toujours de parler à Drago. Il s'était installé en Roumanie où il faisait ses études de Medicomage, depuis le dîner chez moi, lui et Charlie ne s'étaient plus quittés. J'étais heureux pour lui et je m'en voulais toujours de l'avoir fait souffrir.

Drago m'avait aidé à transplaner jusqu'à Ste Mangouste, car ma magie était devenue beaucoup trop instable ces derniers jours. Je refusais de prendre le magicobus car nul doute que j'y accoucherais entre deux clients.

Le docteur Talbot était de garde cette nuit et il me prit en charge tout de suite sous l'œil inquiet de Drago. J'avais peur, mais de le savoir près de moi me réconfortait et me donnait la force de tout supporter.

Je remerciais Merlin que la magie existe, en moins d'une heure et sans douleur, mes deux petits garçons étaient nés. Deux petits blondinets qui n'avaient rien à envier à leur père.

Drago nous trouva tout les trois déjà installés dans ma chambre, j'étais allongé, un bébé dans chaque bras. Il resta un instant sur le pas de la porte à nous observer avant que je m'en aperçoive.

- Ça va ? Me demanda t-il.

- Oui, viens.

- Ils sont beaux.

- Ils te ressemblent.

- Oui, c'est drôle, j'espère qu'ils auront tes yeux.

- Tu veux prendre James ?

- J'ai un peu peur de le faire tomber, grimaça-t-il.

- Tiens, tu lui tiens bien la tête, tu verras ça ira.

- Merci Harry, merci pour m'avoir donné de si beaux enfants, merci pour tout.

- J'ai tellement eu peur d'être seul si tu savais.

- Ne pleurs pas mon ange, je suis là et je ne te laisserais pas, jamais. Je t'aime.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, pleurais je de plus belle.

- Viens.

Précautionneusement, il changea le bébé de bras et prit place à mes côtés. Il m'embrassa et essuya mes larmes.

- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu pleures à cause de moi, d'accord ?

- D'accord, reniflais-je.

- Bon, tu es en forme ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a deux générations de Weasley derrière la porte et toutes leurs pièces rapportées qui trépignent de te voir.

- C'est ma famille, soupirais je.

- Oui et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important.

- Je t'aime.

- Je vous aime.

FIN


End file.
